Evanescence
by l'enfanteuse
Summary: Evan possédé, torturé physiquement et psychologiquement! John pris à son tour dans la tourmente...pour un retour aux sources et à La Tombe! Fanfic terminée!
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages et tout l'univers de Stargate ne m'appartiennent évidement pas. En revanche la fanfiction qui suit sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé et ne peut être exploitée sans mon autorisation. Merci.**

Cette fic suit trafic et fait références à d'autres de mes fic. Certains passages ne seront pas forcement compléhensible sans avoir lu ... comme c'est spoiler, je ne vous le dis pas! Mais je ferai un petit réumé lorsque cela sera necessaire.

**Attention** cette fic est très différente de mes précédantes et a dérangé certains de mes lecteurs, c'est pour cela qu'elle est classée T. Elle est étrange, glauque, un peu gore parfois. cela correspond sans doute à mon état d'esprit lorsque je l'ai écrite...mais rassurez-vous la suivante sera plus cool.

Allez, trêve de blablabla et place à mon sport favori: torturer ceux que j'adore. hi hi hi, cette fois-ci ce n'est pas John qui en fera les frais!

**Evan-escence**

Prologue

_-« Et bien, major, je vous trouve en pleine forme._

_-Merci docteur Heigthmeyer._

_-Avez-vous eu de nouvelles hallucinations ?_

_-Ce n'était pas à proprement parler des hallucinations madame, mais non, rien de telle ne s'est reproduit._

_-Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'opposerai à ce que vous repreniez les explorations. J'en aviserai le docteur Weir mais en attendant prenez soin de vous et n'abuser pas des somnifères que Carson vous a prescrit._

_-Entendu. Au revoir madame._

_-Au revoir major. »_

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Docteur Weir, nous avons un appel de colonel Caldwell._

_-Passez-le moi dans mon bureau._

_-Bien madame. »_

Elisabeth Weir attend cet appel depuis plusieurs heures. En fait depuis que le Daedale est à porté de communications radio. Il lui tarde d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de Sheppard et McKay. (Fanfic : Trafic)

_-« Colonel Caldwell, je suis ravie de vous entendre._

_-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, docteur Weir. »_

Pour le spectateur naïf ou simplement nouveau dans la galaxie de Pégase, cette conversation semble particulièrement polie voire presque mondaine. Pour celui qui, au contraire connaît les deux interlocuteurs, cela prend une toute autre tournure. Ainsi cette conversation pourrait se traduire comme suit :

_-« Il était temps colonel, je commençais à m'impatienter._

_-Si vous saviez comme cela m'indiffère ! »_

Mais nos deux héros étant respectueux de la hiérarchie (reste à savoir laquelle) et bien éduqués, leurs conversations gardent un ton courtois en toutes circonstances. Certains disent que le colonel Caldwell aimerait qu'il en soit autrement, mais ceci est une autre histoire.

_-« Colonel, donnez-moi des nouvelles de mes hommes._

_-Tout va bien docteur Weir. Le docteur McKay est égal à lui-même. Il bourdonne autour d'Hermiod, fourrant son nez dans des sous programmes dont on ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. »_

Elisabeth ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à cette évocation. Elle visualise parfaitement le scientifique examinant des données que lui seul comprend et ponctuant ses découvertes de ho, de ha ou encore de…n'importe quoi !

Bref un génie en action. Un cocktail détonant avec Hermiod qui contrairement à McKay est plutôt avare de ses mots.

Caldwell poursuit ses nouvelles.

_-« Quand au lieutenant-colonel Sheppard il est encore en soins intensifs mais d'ici notre arrivée sur Atlantis, il en sera sans aucun doute sorti._

_-Je vous remercie colonel d'avoir veillez à leur sécurité. Vos quartiers vous attendent, vous êtes les bienvenues dans la cité._

_-Merci à vous Docteur Weir. »_

La conversation se termine sur ces mots étrangement nouveaux entre Elisabeth et Steven. Peut-être finalement que la paix entre ces deux fortes têtes n'est pas si loin.

Elisabeth est justement plongée dans ce genre de réflexions lorsque le visage rayonnant d'un soldat se dessine dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

_-« Docteur Weir, puis-je entrer ?_

_-Major ? Que me vaux cette visite ? »_

Le major semble prit de court. Il s'agite nerveusement.

_-« Avant la disparition du colonel Sheppard et du docteur McKay, vous m'aviez confié une mission d'exploration et… heu…_

_-Et ? »_

Elisabeth se reprend. Raide sur sa chaise, les coudes doucement posés devant elle et les mains jointent sous son menton, elle écoute le major. Elisabeth n'ignore absolument pas ce qui emmène le major dans son bureau. Ce n'est pas le genre de femme à oublier ses engagements. En revanche, c'est parfaitement le genre de chef hiérarchique qui adore se faire prier. Un peu comme toutes les femmes diront les mauvaises langues.

Le major hésite quand à la conduite à tenir.

Doit-il lui rappeler ses propos, sous-entendant qu'elle aurait oublié ses promesses, ou doit-il attendre que la dame daigne enfin parler ? Connaissant le docteur Weir depuis maintenant suffisamment longtemps, il préfère attendre gentiment qu'elle se décide et entame le dialogue de son propre chef. Une attente que le major agrémente de son plus beau sourire.

Petite ruse bien masculine mais tellement efficace.

Elisabeth s'amuse un peu de la situation. C'est si bon de ne plus être sous tension. Les wraiths n'ont pas encore refait parler d'eux, Sheppard et McKay sont sur le Daedale et ne risquent donc pas de déclencher un nouveau cataclysme et le soleil est sublime en ce début de matinée. Elisabeth est d'excellente humeur, presque taquine. Cela fait si longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Elle regarde le joli sourire qui lui fait face. Avec Sheppard, le major a formé le club des beaux bruns ténébreux. C'est du moins ainsi qu'elle les nomme en pensée. Cela la fait également sourire.

Oui, décidément, c'est une belle journée qui s'annonce.

_-« Je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse, major. Le docteur Heigthmeyer a donné son accord, je ne peux donc rien ajouter d'autre, si ce n'est bon voyage._

_-Merci madame. »_

Le major Lorne quitte le bureau du docteur Weir avec un peu du soleil qui réchauffe les cœurs. Ce qu'il ignore c'est que là où il va, il aura besoin de bien plus qu'un petit soleil pour se réchauffer.

Profitez bien de cette belle matinée, amis Atlantes, car les nuages arrivent et ils n'épargneront personnes !


	2. Chapter 2

Avant d'entamer ce chapitre et les lectures à suivre, je tiens à rapeller que cette fic est déconseillée aux moins de 13 ans (limite toute fois arbitraire) et aux cardiaques...en d'autres termes, âmes sensibles et shippeurs/shippeuses invétéré(e)s s'abtenir!

Chapitre un

**J-7**

_-« Vous nous quittez déjà ? »_

L'homme qui parle porte une barbe sans age, hirsute et grisonnante. Il est à l'image de la plupart des hommes vivants sur ce caillou géant qu'ils nomment pompeusement « Le monde ». Curieuse façon de parler et curieuse façon de vivre.

Vu de l'espace, « Le monde » est incroyablement vivant. Le soleil projette sur la planète des ombres qui semblent danser comme les aurores boréales terriennes. C'est une toute petite planète, plus proche en diamètre de la lune terrestre que de tout autre astre connu. Elle est si insignifiante au regard du gigantisme des autres mondes et pourtant elle éblouit l'espace de sa sublime aura rougeâtre. Si McKay était là, nul doute qu'il se lancerait dans une explication complexe sur les phénomènes chimiques, ioniques, moléculaires et bien d'autres encore, qui engendrent une si étrange luminosité.

Fort heureusement pour le major Lorne, Rodney ne fait pas parti de l'expédition et ce ne sont pas les trois autres membres de son équipe qui joueront au larsen cérébral.

En trois jours, le major Lorne a eu plus de temps qu'il en faut pour explorer la surface de la petite planète et le continent unique qui émerge d'un océan tumultueux. Celui-ci alterne des zones principalement arides où ne poussent que des cailloux et d'autres recouvertes de steppes. Que se soit donc d'un point de vu militaire et stratégique ou énergétique, cette planète n'a guère de ressources utiles aux terriens. Rien d'étonnant finalement à ce que les Anciens n'aient pas jugé utile de mettre une porte en orbite autour de ce tout petit monde perdu dans l'infiniment grand.

La population locale vit au rythme des migrations bovines. De grands troupeaux aux fausses allures de vaches qui parcourent les étendues de lichen et emportent avec elles, hommes, femmes et enfants, nomades par cultures et par nécessité.

Le major Evan Lorne regarde ce peuple agraire et s'étonne du paradoxe qui existe entre leur nature presque primitive et leurs regards, à peine surpris, face à la technologie des Atlantes. Dès leur arrivée, ils ont été accueillis à bras ouverts et intégrés dans le village, bien grand mot pour décrire trois tentes et une grande hutte en bois. Le chef a expliqué à Lorne le mode de vie de son peuple mais n'a pas posé la moindre question quand à l'origine du major et de ses hommes. Par curiosité, Evan a commencé à parler des Anciens, des wraiths, mais le chef a aussitôt dévié la conversation sur la qualité de son troupeau.

Trois jours qui n'auront finalement rien appris de capital pour la survie d'Atlantis ou pour la lutte contre les wraiths. Est-ce que cela valait vraiment la peine de faire cette expédition ?

Quand le major Lorne pense au vingt-trois heures de jumper qui l'attendent avant de trouver la plus proche porte, il regrette presque sa mise à pied dans la cité. Pourquoi diable le colonel Sheppard explore-t-il toujours des mondes étranges peuplés de créatures plus voluptueuses les unes des autres, alors que lui ne trouve que des peuplades primitives et inintéressantes ?

Lorne serait presque jaloux des aventures de son supérieur. Cependant, à y bien réfléchir, il préfère de loin ses petites explorations monotones mais agréables à celle de la First Team qui finissent toujours entre les mains expertes du docteur Beckett.

_-« Je vous en prie, partagez encore notre repas de ce soir. _»

Lorne sort de ses réflexions.

_-« Je vous remercie mais il est grand temps de retourner auprès des nôtres._

_- Ce soir, c'est la nuit rouge._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-Une fête en l'honneur de notre dieu protecteur. Il vit par delà l'horizon et assure notre subsistance depuis la création de notre peuple. Il a créé « Le monde » et nous a déposé, nous ses adeptes, dans ce lieu où nous pouvons le vénérer librement et sans contrainte »._

Le major est subitement intéressé. Enfin le chef consent à dévoiler un peu plus de qu'ils sont réellement.

_-« Pourquoi sans contrainte ? Ce n'était pas le cas auparavant ?_

_-Non, avant la création du monde, nous devions cacher notre culte car sinon les premiers dieux nous chassaient. Mais tout cela c'était avant… maintenant nous ne risquons plus rien, ni des nôtres ni de ceux qui comme vous sont susceptibles de venir des étoiles. »_

Un membre de l'équipe qui s'est approché subrepticement tire doucement Lorne en arrière.

_-« Voila enfin l'explication de leur apparente sérénité face à notre expédition. Ils ne nous craignent pas plus que les wraiths car ils se sentent protéger par leur dieu._

_-Oui, sauf que dieu ou pas, les wraiths ne font pas dans la dentelle. Si ce peuple ne les craint pas c'est qu'ils n'ont visiblement pas été soumis à la sélection. Il faut en apprendre plus sur leur divinité. Cette mission commence à devenir intéressante._

_-Evan ? »_

Le major adresse un superbe sourire au lieutenant. C'est une jolie femme élancée et sportive qui a rejoint depuis peu l'expédition Atlante. Le major Lorne et le lieutenant Mégane Frès ont effectué leurs classes ensemble et étaient particulièrement proche du temps de leurs années terriennes. Evidemment depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme sur Atlantis, le major Lorne s'est imposé une distance et une conduite irréprochable pour un supérieur. C'est malheureusement ainsi que cela doit se passer au sein de l'armée, n'en déplaise à leurs cœurs et à leurs corps. Si dans un premier temps, Mégane s'est sentie rejetée et blessée, elle a vite compris que le dédain apparent de Lorne cachait en fait un désir jamais oublié. Depuis, un petit jeu s'est installé entre eux. Plus elle le taquine et l'aguiche et plus il joue les bourrins militaires. Ha, comme il est beau dans son habit d'homme viril et insensible ! Ha comme elle l'aime quand il la fuit des yeux alors que tout son corps vibre de désir !

Mégane était enchantée lorsque le docteur Weir lui a demandé d'accompagner Evan dans cette mission. Elisabeth Weir n'ignore pas les liens qui unissaient Lorne et Frès sur Terre et en tant que femme elle sait ce que Lorne ressent pour la belle bien mieux que Lorne lui-même. L'affectation de Mégane n'est pas le fruit du hasard mais celui d'un plan mûrement établi pour re-booster le major et lui octroyer, l'air de rien, des petites vacances au frais de la princesse.

Mégane se remémore leur conversation juste avant le départ.

_-« Votre mission sera sûrement encore plus routinière que d'habitude. Cette partie de la galaxie ne recèle rien de bien palpitant en dehors d'une culture de gros cailloux, mais c'est exactement ce qu'il faut au major Lorne. Je n'ignore pas vos relations passées et à venir avec le major…_

_-A venir ?_

_-Atlantis est certes régie par des lois militaires, mais je ne vois pas en quoi les relations amoureuses qui pourraient naître dans la cité mettraient en périls sa survie. Si le major Lorne et vous êtes épris l'un de l'autre, vous avez ma bénédiction._

_-Ha ! Et vous-même, vous appliqueriez ce nouveau règlement à vos propres sentiments ?_

_-Heu…Moi, c'est différent, je dirige la cité, je ne peux pas me permettre de…_

_-Et bien, voyez-vous docteur Weir, je pense qu'Evan, enfin…le major Lorne ne contreviendra jamais à une règle militaire, aussi douloureuse soit-elle. Peut-être sur nos temps de congés, mais..._

_-Bien, faites comme vous l'entendez, mais sachez que vous avez carte blanche pour lui changer les idées et lui faire oublier son stupide sentiment de culpabilité. »_

Elisabeth avait souri avant de poursuivre.

_-« Considérez que c'est une prescription médicale en accord avec le docteur Heigthmeyer._

_-Bien madame. »_

Et la conversation s'était arrêté là, laissant le docteur Weir en pleine introspection sur son libre choix et celui des militaires, et le lieutenant Frès dans l'expectative sur sa conduite à tenir. Finalement, Mégane avait décidé de ne rien faire de plus. Etre présente, le taquiner, l'aguicher, le torturer gentiment et attendre de voir…Si Evan succombe, elle ne le retiendra pas. Si au contraire il résiste, elle résistera aussi. Ils s'étaient fougueusement aimés et ils s'aimeraient encore, il suffirait d'être patient. Un jour bientôt, Evan lui dira de nouveau des mots tendres à son oreille.

_-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a lieutenant ? »_

La réponse du major Lorne sort Mégane de ses douces rêveries.

_-« Tu ne crois pas que les premiers dieux pourraient être les Anciens ?_

_-C'est possible. »_

Le major se rapproche du chef resté poliment à distance de la conversation.

_-« Nous acceptons volontiers votre invitation. En quoi consiste cette fête ?_

_-Nous allons festoyer et célébrer sa force divine en buvant le nectar qui nous lie à lui. Rejoignez nous dans ma hutte lorsque la nuit sera noire et ensemble nous la teinterons de rouge. »_

Sur ces mots, le chef pénètre dans sa hutte.

Le lieutenant Frès se colle au major Lorne.

_-« Teinter la nuit de rouge n'est pas une image particulièrement engageante._

_-Non, tu as raison, ça donne plutôt la chair de poule. Viens, on retourne au jumper se préparer. _»

Alors que les deux militaires retrouvent leurs amis auprès du petit vaisseau, le chef du village se prosterne devant un petit monticule de feuilles et d'ossements, priant un dieu qu'il vénère plus que tout, plus que la vie elle-même.

_-« Voila mon divin, tout sera fait comme vous l'avez demandé._

_-C'est très bien, mais l'homme et la femme ont des doutes, il faudra être plus rusé qu'eux. »_

Le chef est seul face à un petit miroir qui orne le centre de l'hôtel dédié à son dieu. Lorsque ce dernier s'exprime, c'est par le biais du shaman dont la voix se mue en une sorte de raclement ponctué de gargarismes étranges. Même son visage se modifie. Ses traits se durcissent, ses yeux sont comme exorbités et hantés d'une luminosité rouge effrayante. Le dialogue entre le chef et son reflet se poursuit dans l'intimité de la hutte.

_-« Je serai prudent mon divin. Les offrandes seront votre et la nuit sera plus rouge que jamais._

_-La nuit sera mienne et avec cet homme, ce major Lorne, c'est le monde qui s'ouvre de nouveau à moi. Ha comme l'attente fut longue._

_-Oui mais elle sera récompensée par-delà nos espérances. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Dans quelques heures, une journée tout au plus, le Daedale sera de retour dans la cité Atlante. Le vaisseau apporte non seulement de nouvelles recrues mais également deux cadeaux Bonux, le docteur McKay et le colonel Sheppard.

Au bloc infirmier, c'est l'effervescence. La chambre du colonel Sheppard était restée inchangée depuis sa disparition quelques semaines plus tôt, mais les choses sont en train de bouger. Un groupe d'Athosiens a décidé d'y brûler de l'encens et d'y installer un nombre considérable de bougies parfumées. Selon une légende datant de la nuit des temps, cette purification chasserait le mauvais œil qui indubitablement a jeté son dévolu sur le malheureux colonel.

Dans la cité, on ne parle que de cela. On en pleure ou on en rit, mais cela ne laisse pas indifférent. Même Elisabeth Weir regarde l'étrange cérémonie Athosienne avec curiosité. Pour tout dire elle aimerait stopper cette mascarade plus angoissante que rassurante mais elle ne voudrait pas désobliger le peuple de Teyla. Aussi le docteur Weir ferme-t-elle les yeux, espérant que toute cette agitation se calmera avec le retour de la fine équipe et surtout l'arrivée de nouveaux visages.

Une voix provenant du centre de contrôle interpelle la chef atlante.

_-« Docteur Weir, nous recevons un message de major Lorne. Il souhaite prolonger sa mission de quelques jours._

_-Très bien ! »_

Pour le docteur Weir, ceci est une excellente nouvelle. Bien qu'ayant eu l'aval du docteur Heigthmeyer, le major Lorne lui semble encore un peu fragile. Fragile, mais surtout très sensible lorsqu'il s'agit du colonel Sheppard et du docteur McKay.

Un zeste de rancoeur envers le scientifique ?

Elisabeth sourit en pensant au citron, une bonne blague que le docteur McKay a chèrement fait payer au major Lorne. A moins que cela ne soit encore la culpabilité d'avoir laisser sa place au colonel Sheppard (Fanfics : Autres regards et Huis-Clostrophobie), l'entraînant dans une succession de mésaventures plus dangereuses les unes des autres?

Quoiqu'il en soit, Elisabeth préfère gérer un problème à la fois. D'abord accueillir les deux naufragés. Quand à Lorne, que son contre temps soit lié à la présence du lieutenant Frès ou à la richesse du paysage, le docteur Weir s'en félicite. Si le major Evan Lorne a trouvé une occupation à l'autre bout de la galaxie, loin des tracas de la cité, tant mieux !

**oooOOOooo**

Le major Lorne suivit par deux de ses hommes ont attendu que la nuit soit bien entamée pour rejoindre le village. Par prudence le major a préféré laisser Mégane dans le jumper, lui intimant l'ordre de rester en mode furtif. Dans un premier temps Mégane a refusé mais les arguments militaires du major ont fait mouche, tant ils étaient irréfutables.

En cas de problème, il est impératif qu'un des leurs puisse contacter Atlantis. L'ordre du major étant de joindre la cité s'ils ne sont pas de retour le lendemain avant midi. De même, Mégane a interdiction de lever le voile d'invisibilité tant que l'un d'eux n'est pas de retour. Une protection nécessaire face à un peuple inconnu hier, et ce soir, fidèle d'un dieu qui pourrait protéger Atlantis des wraiths.

Quand à savoir pourquoi le major Lorne a choisi de laisser le lieutenant Frès en retrait et pas un autre membre de son équipe ? Et bien parce que ce sont les ordres et cela ne se discute pas !

Visiblement les habitant du « monde » n'ont pas la même définition du mot festoyer. A l'approche du village seul des rythmes lents de tamtams résonnent. De grands flambeaux sont disposés autour de la hutte d'où émane un faible brouhaha.

Le major Lorne fait signe à ses hommes de le suivrent à l'intérieur.

_-« Ok, le but de cette fête est d'honorer un dieu dont l'origine ou la représentation peut être une technologie utile contre les wraiths. Essayer de ne pas gaffer et tendez bien les oreilles. Au moindre truc suspect ou potentiellement dangereux, on met les voiles. Est-ce bien clair ? On ne joue pas au héros et on rejoint le jumper. Des questions ? »_

Un signe de tête unanime et l'équipe pénètre dans la hutte.

La première chose qui surprend le major et ses hommes est l'odeur.

Métallique, chaude et entêtante, une odeur que l'on connaît mais que l'on ne peut définir. La seconde est la sobriété de la tablée. En effet une grande table a été dressée au milieu de l'habitation. Plusieurs hommes vêtus de longs manteaux sombres sont déjà attablés alors que les femmes regroupées à une extrémité de la pièce se contentent de préparer un repas exclusivement à base de viande. Le chef se lève et ouvre grand ses bras hospitaliers.

_-« Prenez place parmi nous ! Nous allions commencer le repas. Joignez-vous à nous ! »_

Suivant l'invitation du shaman, Lorne s'assoit à sa droite alors que ses hommes se dispersent au hasard des places libres. A l'aide de son micro, Evan tente de rétablir un minimum de cohérence dans la disposition des places.

_-« Vous êtes trop éloignés, restez groupé, c'est un ordre ! »_

Aussitôt ses deux hommes se relèvent pour s'installer ensemble mais à l'autre extrémité de la table.

_-« Nous sommes loin de vous major, si y'a du grabuge de votre côté nous ne pourrons agir._

_-Je me débrouillerai. En aucun cas vous ne devez vous isoler, nous serions des proies trop faciles. Soyez prudents. Je trouve votre éloignement relativement suspect. »_

Le shaman poursuit son repas avec aisance et naturel. Une femme drapée d'un blanc tranchant avec les tenues ténébreuses des hommes dispose les assiettes richement garnies. En découvrant son plat, Lorne ne peut réprimer un haut le cœur. La viande y est plus que saignante, elle est carrément crue.

Le chef y plonge un couteau, saisissant de la pointe l'épaisse tranche qu'il exhibe aux regards de tous.

_-« Louons notre divin qui fait de beaux et vigoureux troupeaux. »_

Il poursuit à l'attention du major et de ses hommes.

_-« Cette viande est le symbole de notre force et de notre virilité. Notre dieu nous a fait don de nos bêtes qui enrichissent et engraissent notre peuple depuis la création du monde._

_-Heu…oui, je comprends parfaitement, mais pourquoi la manger cru ? »_

Tout en parlant le chef a pris en main une coupe qu'il tend au major Lorne.

_-« Pour nous purifier par le sang de la bête. Buvez ! »_

Lorne se contente de regarder la chope que le chef continue de glisser vers lui.

_-« C'est le nectar qui nous lie à notre dieu. Vous vouliez le connaître n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui, effectivement, je voudrai en savoir un peu plus sur lui mais…est-ce une sorte de rite initiatique ? Que contient cette coupe ? »_

En attrapant la chope, le major pense aussitôt à un élixir hallucinogène comme on en voit dans tant de cultures où dieux et hommes s'unissent dans la magie.

Cependant, dès que son regard se porte sur le liquide épais qui suit lentement les mouvements de son réceptacle, Lorne comprend qu'il s'est trompé.

Le liquide est rouge, presque noir. Il émane de lui l'odeur si caractéristique qui emplie la pièce, l'odeur qui subitement prend un nom. Le sang.

La surprise fige sur place les trois hommes.

_-« Ceci est le lien qui coulent en nous._

_-C'est du sang. Du sang …humain ?_

_-Oui. Dans votre chope, il y a mon propre sang que j'ai fais couler pour vous. »_

Lorne hésite. Il aimerait fuir et laisser un maximum de distance entre lui et ces fous qui boivent leur propre sang. Mais il aimerait aussi comprendre pourquoi cette étrange coutume. Quelle est sa signification ? Un appel radio met fin à ses interrogations.

_-« Major, doit-on boire ce truc ?_

_-Non, surtout pas. Attendez mes ordres. »_

Evan repose son verre sans pour autant le lâcher. Il ne veut pas paraître désobligeant. La situation est déjà suffisamment délicate autant ne pas donner de prétexte à la discorde.

_-« Grand chef, d'où je viens ils nous est interdit de boire du sang humain. Nous sommes très honorés par ce sacrifice, mais nous ne pouvons accepter de nous lier ainsi à votre dieu. Existe-t-il un moyen qui puisse convenir à nos deux peuples ?_

_-Non, buvez mon sang et nous serons liés. Je pourrai ensuite vous conduire auprès du divin. Buvez major Lorne._

_-Non je regrette. »_

Le major poursuit à l'attention de ses hommes.

_-« Il faut levez le camps. Je crains qu'ils n'apprécient pas notre manque de savoir vivre ! »_

Avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, les pires soupçons du major se trouvent confirmés. Une lame tranchante vient se poser sans délicatesse sur sa gorge. Un rapide coup d'œil l'informe de la posture similaire de ses hommes.

Evan sent la lame acérée entailler doucement son cou. Une goutte puis un petit filet de sang coule lentement de la fine coupure. Le shaman colle son visage à celui de Lorne. Leurs regards se croisent. Ce que le major y lit doit être particulièrement angoissant car son teint vire aussitôt au gris pâle. Sa déglutition est douloureuse et les mots peine à quitter sa bouche.

_-« Que voulez-vous ? »_

Le chef porte aux lèvres du soldat la coupe de sang.

_-« Buvez mon sang et venez avec moi. »_

Evan détourne son visage, intensifiant par ce geste la brûlure de la lame. Le shaman laisse échapper un rire dément, aux portes de la folie, puis caresse le cou de Lorne du doigt. Son index se colore de rouge puis sa main fermée en coupelle recueille le fluide vital.

_-« Votre sang. »_

L'homme porte sa main à ses lèvres et commence à boire les quelques gouttes recueillies. Son visage est si effrayant que même les villageois s'en détournent. Lorne a juste le temps de voir flamboyer ses yeux, un peu à la manière des goa'ulds, avant qu'un cri, à l'autre extrémité de la table, n'attire son attention. Là ses deux hommes sont maintenus sur leur chaise, tête rejetée en arrière. L'un tente farouchement de faire lâcher ses adversaires. Mais c'est peine perdue et les villageois réussissent à les maintenir et à verser le liquide rouge dans leur bouche.

Le major Evan Lorne ne peut détacher son regard de l'atroce tableau.

Les deux soldats qui étaient quelques minutes plus tôt ses amis ressemblaient à présent à des bêtes féroces. Les mains accrochées à leurs chevilles, ils se balançaient d'avant en arrière en grognant et en montrant leurs dents.

La voix redevenue normale du shaman tire le major de sa stupeur.

_-« Ils sont liés à notre dieu. Il leur montre l'être initial qui est en eux. Venez avec moi major Lorne, venez de votre plein grès et votre vision sera celle de l'être originel. Particule unifiant le bien, le mal, notre monde et le votre. C'est l'univers que je vous offre. »_

Le shaman tend sa main à Lorne. Sa paume est encore rouge du sang du major. Evan ne peut quitter des yeux ses hommes. Une sensation douloureuse l'en détourne brutalement.

Un homme lui tient la tête en arrière comme cela avait été le cas pour ses amis. Son cou le lance violemment et ce n'est qu'en voyant la lame rougie de sang qu'il comprend le sens de cette douleur. Sa vue se trouble. Il perçoit une étrange sensation de fraîcheur dans sa nuque. Lorsque le chef du clan colle son visage au sien, Evan comprend enfin à qui il a affaire. Le shaman, la bouche remplie du sang de la coupe, son propre sang, vient poser un baiser mortel sur le major. Alors que leurs lèvres se joignent et que le sang commence à couler dans la gorge du major, Lorne se remémore une vieille légende terrienne. Des vampires. Les adorateurs d'un dieu buveur de sang.

Le sang a le goût du métal chauffé à vif. Il glisse sur la langue et le palais puis emplie entièrement la gorge empêchant tout air de rentrer. Lorne sent ses perceptions l'abandonner. Sa résistance se fait miel, doux et sucré. Il avale et inspire l'air salvateur. Il avale et perçoit le sang qui imprime en lui sa force et sa magie. L'air n'est pas frais et vivifiant et le militaire regrette aussitôt la lente agonie de la suffocation. Ce qui l'attend est bien pire. En cela, au moins, le major Lorne ne se trompe pas.

Evan sombre dans des songes où se mêlent des couleurs et des sensations dont l'intensité lui semble improbable. Des volutes rouges qui dansent autour de corps convulsivants. Des cris de bêtes à l'agonie. L'étrange impression d'être l'auteur du cri. Un corps meurtri, douloureux mais étranger. Un corps qui souffre et se meurt dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il est vraiment. Le major écoute discrètement l'appel de son âme qui agonise. Qu'importe ! Maintenant il est Lui. Il est bien plus grand que l'univers et dorénavant, c'est avec Lui qu'il faudra compter.

Un feu ardant naît dans son cœur et se propage à tout son être. La brûlure réveille la conscience que l'homme a encore de son enveloppe charnelle.

Un cri.

Encore un.

Et puis ses yeux s'ouvrent sur le monde tel qu'il est vraiment. Cruel. Mortel. Infini.

Douleur infinie d'être et de ne plus être.

Evan hurle si fort que même son esprit en est bouleversé. Un appel si déchirant qu'il transgresse les lois du divin et ramène Evan à son corps présent, mais sûrement pas à venir.

Il est dans une grotte, mains attachées au-dessus de sa tête. A ses pieds, du sang, le sien. Face à lui, deux corps en pareille posture. Ses amis.

Evan regarde ses hommes, conscient qu'ils lui renvoient l'image de lui-même. Un corps blafard lacéré de multiples blessures. Un teint cadavérique et une furieuse envie de…recommencer. Encore.

ENCORE !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre deux

**J-6**

Le soleil est à son zénith. Il est midi passé.

Certes sur ce bloc rocheux les journées sont courtes mais quand même ! Toujours aucune manifestation du major Lorne et du reste de l'équipe.

Évidemment, Mégane a cherché à les joindre par radio, mais aucun signe de vie. En désespoir de cause, le lieutenant tente de contacter Atlantis conformément aux ordres du major.

_-« Atlantis, ici le lieutenant Frès. Ceci est un appel au secours. Atlantis répondez ! »_

Son appel reste sans réponse. Impossible de joindre la cité. Il est donc vain d'espérer des secours et puis…que se passe-t-il vraiment dans le village ? Mégane est tentée d'y aller mais une fois là-bas que fera-t-elle ? Non, le plus prudent est d'attendre encore un peu.

Elle sourit.

Evan n'a jamais été particulièrement ponctuel. Décidément, cet homme aime se faire désirer. La jeune femme rit doucement, un peu, puis fond en larmes.

_-« Evan ne m'abandonne pas ! »_

**oooOOOooo**

Le major Lorne se sent confus, l'esprit barbouillé et partagé entre plusieurs réalités.

Lorsqu'il analyse l'origine de la sensation ferrique qu'il a dans la bouche, des frissons de plaisir le secouent au plus profond de son être. Le goût du sang est très tenace. Plaisir et dégoût se mélangent pour plus d'onctuosité dans l'âme. Quoi de mieux que le chaud qui se bat avec le froid ?

Par moment Evan a envie de rire. D'ailleurs il lui semble entendre son rire qui se mêle maladroitement à celui de ses compagnons. En d'autres instants il pleure comme un enfant, cherchant en lui le chemin vers la sortie. Dans ces moments-là, il se sent très lasse et son corps libère toutes les souffrances de ses dernières heures.

Le paradoxe est là, entre ce qui est intellectuellement inacceptable mais qui physiquement le rend fort, invincible, et l'éthique de son âme qui le meurtrie et le torture à petit feu.

Visiblement l'un de ses compagnons a cessé de lutter. Il rit à gorge déployée en se dandinant autant que le lui permettent ses liens.

Evan et le second soldat sont en lutte constante contre eux-mêmes. Combat qui ne peut mener qu'à la perte d'une partie de leur conscience.

Les poignets toujours liés au dessus de la tête, le major Lorne commence à souffrir de sa position inconfortable. Lorsqu'il émerge de son délire, c'est la douleur de ses bras qui apparaît en premier. Vient ensuite sa gorge qui souffre d'une longue mais fine entaille, comme une coupure faite avec le tranchant du papier. Si fine qu'elle est invisible, si nette et si profonde qu'elle brûle de l'intérieur. Puis c'est tout le corps qui se réveille, endolori par l'odeur psychique du sang. L'air inspiré et expiré semble imbibé du rouge de l'hémoglobine, du sel des larmes et de l'amertume de la peur.

Evan résiste à l'envie de ne plus respirer. Ce serait si simple et cela mettrait fin à tant de souffrances. Il tente un instant de bloquer cet air putride qui veut l'envahir. Le doux visage de Mégane s'impose alors à son esprit.

Son visage lisse, lumineux, son sourire parfait et son rire communicatif et enfantin. Ses yeux verts ou bleus selon le soleil qui l'éclaire mais surtout selon son humeur. Mégane, si douce, si tendre et si câline. Mégane si farouche et fougueuse en amour.

Des larmes coulent de nouveau sur le visage d'Evan. Il laisse ses poumons se gorger d'air avec la désagréable impression qu'ils se remplissent de sang. Quelque soit l'agonie qui l'attend, le major Lorne veut lutter, pour lui, mais surtout pour elle.

_-« Major ? »_

La voix est brisée par la douleur mais surtout par l'espérance qu'elle porte. Evan ne redresse pas la tête. Il n'affronte ni le regard de son ami ni l'image terrible que celui-ci lui renvoie inlassablement en miroir.

_-« Oui ?_

_-Est-ce que vous comprenez ce qui se passe ici ? »_

La seule réponse qui lui parvient est le grognement mêlé de rire du second soldat.

_-« Major ! »_

Lorne tente de se reprendre mais dès qu'il essaye de concentrer son attention sur le présent, une douleur fulgurante brise ses résistances et le replonge au plus profond de lui-même.

_-« MAJOR ! »_

La voix est impérieuse mais également suppliante. Elle se glisse en Lorne et s'y blotti comme un appel à l'aide. Finalement, c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit. Un enfant qui pleure son parent car il est le rempart contre le mal. Un soldat qui appelle son chef comme s'il était l'unique détenteur de la solution.

Evan hésite entre rire et pleurer. Quelle solution ? Mourir maintenant ou un peu plus tard ? Agoniser des heures ou se laisser allez vers quelques choses de probablement pire que la mort ?

Les pensées d'Evan vont tour à tour vers Mégane et vers le reste de son équipe. Enfin, le reste de son équipe, une expression qui désigne un seul et unique soldat. Un lieutenant prénommé Mitch qui fait régulièrement partie de la Team Lorne. Deux hommes liés par le respect, l'estime et malheureusement actuellement par la souffrance et l'incertitude.

Lentement, faisant abstraction autant que possible de la douleur qui se joue de lui, Evan redresse la tête et fixe son compagnon d'infortune.

Mitch le regarde avec un visage empli d'espoir. Il a les yeux rougis par des larmes trop acides. Ils sont enfoncés dans un visage terne et gris. La cendre et le feu. Du sang séché forme de grosses croûtes informes dans son cou et sur son menton. Un instant le major se demande s'il s'agit de son propre sang ou de celui de la coupe. Sur ses joues noircies se dessinent des sillons comme autant de rus pour ses larmes.

Voila donc à quoi ressemble un soldat après une telle expérience. Lorne regarde son ami et se voit tel qu'il est en ce moment. Rien ! Une enveloppe charnelle meurtrie, décharnée. Un emballage pour une âme encore plus abîmée.

Abîmée. Jamais mot n'aura autant de sens. Détruite. Plongée dans un gouffre sans fin, dans une douleur psychique infinie.

_-« Major ? Dites quelque chose !_

_-Quelque chose…_

_-Ha major, j'ai cru que vous étiez comme… »_

L'attention de Mitch se perd dans la contemplation de la bête humaine qui râle à leur côté. Evan ne suit pas son regard. Il fuit cette réalité.

_-« Non, je suis bien là. Mais franchement je me demande si je ne préfèrerai pas être comme lui._

_-Ne dites pas cela ! Mégane va joindre Atlantis et ils nous enverront du secours._

_-Oui, dans 23 heures ! Non, je pense qu'il ne faut compter que sur nous._

_-Vous avez un plan ?_

_- Mon plan A : attendre que quelqu'un vienne et improviser._

_-Et le plan B ?_

_-Mourir._

_-Bon, allons j'adhère au plan A. »_

Tout deux rient, doucement….bêtement. Un rire libérateur.

Leurs visages sont crispés, leurs sourires forcés, mais ils sont illuminés par quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui emplie la grotte d'une aura positive…la solidarité.

Espoir, union dans l'adversité, autant d'éléments qui boostent les deux atlantes mais que le dieu ne supporte pas et perçoit comme abjecte.

_-« Je ne peux le tolérer ! »_

Le shaman entre dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il pose son regard sur les deux hommes, celui-ci brille de haine. Evan et Mitch ressentent aussitôt une douleur nouvelle, étrange, inconnue jusque là.

La faim.

La faim qui tenaille le chef et qui les brûle de l'intérieur. Une perception qui les assaille avec d'autant plus de souffrance qu'elle leur jette à la figure une évidence terrible et cruelle. Ils sont liés au shaman et à son dieu sanguinaire.

Le chef fixe Lorne et ses pupilles s'illuminent aussitôt. Ce n'est pas que la haine qui brille dans ses yeux. Finalement le chef avait raison. Ils ont bu le sang et maintenant ils forment un tout avec le dieu que vénère le sorcier. Ils sont Lui, ils sont eux, ils sont un tout. L'univers avait dit le vieil homme avant de plonger de major dans cette tourmente. Alors l'univers est souffrance et cruauté car en cet instant c'est ce qui se consume aux creux de leur abdomen. Le rejet de leur union, de leur force commune et de tout ce qui faisait leurs valeurs d'être humain.

_-« Non ! »_

Evan crie pour lui-même et pour son soldat, pour sa non soumission à ce qui ferait de lui un être infiniment plus bestiale et barbare que la pire des créatures féroces.

En écho résonne le cri de son ami qui s'unie au sien.

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bin's ? »_

L'aura de la téléportation se dissipe à peine et déjà la délicate voix du docteur McKay se fait entendre dans tout Atlantis.

Depuis quelques heures le Daedale a posé ses « amarres » sur la cité Atlante. Les nouvelles recrues ont longé les berges, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Par prudence, mais aussi par discrétion, il a été entendu que les deux naufragés seraient téléportés directement au sein du bloc médical.

Évidement, la présence entêtante de l'encens ne passe guère inaperçue. Le docteur Carson Beckett adresse un petit signe discret de tête au docteur Weir.

_-« Je vous avais bien dit que Rodney avait retrouver une forme olympique. »_

Élisabeth est d'excellente humeur et la perspective de faire enrager le scientifique est particulièrement tentante.

_-« Parfait, il pourra donc repartir en mission dès demain. »_

Elle poursuit directement à l'attention de McKay.

_-« Quel dommage, vous n'aurez pas le temps de découvrir toutes les merveilleuses améliorations que Radek a installées sur le réseau informatique. »_

Dans ce jeu de ping-pong parfaitement orchestré, le docteur Beckett n'est pas le plus mauvais des joueurs.

_-« Oui, il a aussi fait un super travail dans le bloc chirurgical. Figurez-vous qu'il a dévié l'énergie du… »_

McKay ne marche pas, il coure, il roule, il vole !!

_-« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, je suis sur qu'il a du mettre un bocson pas croyable dans mes programmes. Élisabeth, je vous en prie, ne me dites pas qu'il a touché à mes ordinateurs ?_

_-Bien, Rodney, puisque vous me le demandez, je ne vous le dirais pas !_

_-Non, mais non, ce n'est pas possible !!! »_

Sur ces entre faits, le pauvre scientifique aux allures de savant fou pénètre dans le bloc.

_-« Rodney ! Comme je suis content de vous voir. Durant votre absence, j'ai…_

_-JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR ! »_

Furieux, Rodney accueille le malheureux Radek en expectorant ses mots avec rage. McKay est aussi rouge écarlate que le tchèque est livide, limite ectoplasmique.

_-« Mais Rodney, je…_

_-Y'a pas de mais, comment avez-vous pu…_

_-Mais je n'ai rien fait qui puisse…_

_-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre…»_

Décidément, il sera dit qu'Atlantis ne réussit pas aux scientifiques, qui peinent à finir leurs phrases en toute sérénité.

Élisabeth et Carson se complaisent dans la contemplation du tableau si étrange et à la fois si prévisible.

Une voix un peu enrouée arrête le combat juste avant la mise à mort de Radek.

_-« Bon, maintenant ça suffit. Vous ne voyez donc pas que docteur W et docteur B se sont liés contre vous ? »_

Le visage hilare du lieutenant-colonel Sheppard tranche radicalement avec son ton sévère à la limite de la remontrance. Il poursuit dans cette veine.

_-« Élisabeth, Carson, vous devriez avoir honte de vous. »_

John hume l'air saturé de fumée.

_-« Je ne sais pas ce que l'on fume en ce moment sur Atlantis mais… »_

Il continue en riant à chaudes larmes.

_-« Mais j'en prendrais bien un peu. »_

Les rires emplissent la pièce. La joie des retrouvailles, le soulagement d'une fin, celle d'une aventure plutôt désagréable.

Le calme succède au joyeux brouhaha. Élisabeth s'approche de Sheppard et le prend dans ses bras.

_-« Vous nous avez fait peur !_

_-Moi aussi j'ai eu peur. »_

Aussitôt Rodney vient se coller au duo, souriant au docteur Weir.

_-« Et moi ? Personne ne s'est inquiété de mon état de santé ?_

_-Si, moi ! »_

Si Zelenka voulait rompre l'étrange atmosphère qui venait de se créer, c'est une vraie réussite. Le fou rire est de retour et avec d'autant plus d'intensité que Radek ne voit vraiment pas ce qui en est à l'origine.

Élisabeth reprend la conversation là où Radek l'a interrompu.

_-« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir en si grande forme John._

_-C'est que dix jours de sieste, ça requinque un homme. Mais n'en profitez pas pour vouloir m'expédier à l'autre bout de la galaxie._

_-Aucun risque, j'y ai déjà envoyé le major Lorne._

_-Ha ? Où exactement ?_

_-Précisément là où je vous ai expédiez la dernière fois que je voulais un peu de tranquillité. »_

Sheppard rit de bon cœur, sachant que la boutade n'est pas réellement méchante.

_-« Et bien, il en fera vite le tour. Il n'y a rien là-bas._

_-Détrompez-vous, il semblerait qu'il y ait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant justement. »_

Élisabeth remarque le teint du colonel qui vire légèrement au gris sombre et ses yeux qui se cernent de noir.

_-« Bon, nous allons vous laissez au bons soins de Carson et des incantations Athosiennes. Reposez-vous et…bienvenu à la maison John ! »_

Le docteur Weir quitte l'infirmerie avec Zelenka et McKay qui continuent à se chamailler comme des enfants.

Beckett s'assoit auprès de Sheppard.

_-« L'infirmière du Daedale m'a dit que malgré les anxiolytiques et les somnifères, vous aviez toujours de forts troubles du sommeil. Compte tenu du contexte (Fanfic : Trafic) c'est plus que normal, mais j'aimerais que vous consultiez le docteur Heigthmeyer. Bon, maintenant allongez-vous et laissez-moi examiner de plus près votre cheville._

_-Vous savez Carson, ma cheville, en comparaison de la balle du Eagle Desert, c'est de la gnognotte._

_-Ha oui, c'est vrai ! Excusez-moi mais je m'y perds. Bon faisons au plus simple. Montrez-moi là où vous n'avez pas mal ! »_

Le rire guttural de Carson est si communicatif que Sheppard en oublie ce qui le tracassait deux minutes plus tôt. Qu'était-ce déjà ? Ha ! Oui…

Qu'est-ce qui retient le major Lorne au milieu du grand vide astral ?

**oooOOOooo**

La douleur disparaît comme elle est venue. Le shaman est plus souriant que jamais. Ses yeux ont repris leur teinte naturelle. Où qu'il soit, son divin comme il dit, n'est plus en lui.

_-« Mon divin avait raison, vous êtes de forts combattants. »_

Il désigne du doigt le soldat qui grogne en se rongeant l'épaule.

_-« Celui-ci n'était pas prêt, mais vous deux, c'est autre chose. Mon divin va aimer ne nourrir de vous. »_

Il s'approche d'Evan et d'un doigt tendu, accusateur, il met au défi le major.

_-« Si vous m'aviez suivi de votre plein grès vous ne seriez pas attaché à ce mur. »_

Son doigt se rapproche du visage de Lorne puis se pose sur sa joue, dessinant une cassure au milieu des traînées salées.

_-« Ignobles signes de faiblesse. Intolérable. Inacceptable. »_

Son regard se plonge dans celui du major. Aussitôt Lorne perçoit la douleur qui revient doucement d'abord, puis qui enfle en lui avec énergie et brutalité.

_-« Vous ne devez plus lutter. Résistez et votre souffrance en sera décuplée. Accompagnez moi._

_-Pourquoi moi ?_

_-Parce que votre sang est riche d'une énergie que l'on maudit. Parce que vous posséder, ce sera comme les posséder, eux ! Parce que vous nous offrez le monde. »_

C'est le second du major qui semble pris d'une soudaine clairvoyance.

_-« Le gène des anciens ! C'est pour cela qu'il ne nous tue pas…enfin pas encore. »_

Le chef ne semble pas prêter attention à ces propos. Son doigt a quitté le visage du major pour s'arrêter au niveau de la plaie qui orne son cou. Avec douceur, presque avec tendresse, il caresse la ligne rouge. Soudain, avec brutalité, il y imprime une pression douloureuse, rouvrant la plaie qui n'en demandait pas tant. Aussitôt le sang se remet à suinter.

Avec répugnance, Lorne sent l'homme qui pose délicatement ses lèvres dans son cou. Une sensation, un souvenir refait instantanément surface.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que le shaman boit le sang du major directement à la source. Evan avait senti cette étrange fraîcheur juste avant que l'homme ne lui fasse couler du sang dans la bouche. Une forte nausée le submerge quand il réalise que son propre sang était sans doute mêlé à celui du shaman. Un haut le cœur terrible lui arrache de violents spasmes. Le vieux chef se retire, la bouche ensanglantée et la barbe parsemée de gouttelettes rougeâtres.

Le shaman regarde Lorne avec autant de désir que de répugnance. Un peu à contre cœur, il s'éloigne du major pour se rapprocher de son second.

_-« Tu as raison. C'est dans ton sang autant que dans celui du major Lorne, mais le tien est impur. Il est d'origine artificiel et cela nous ne pouvons le tolérer. »_

Comprenant ce que de tels propos sous-entendent, le major attire immédiatement l'attention du shaman sur lui.

_-« Je boirai votre sang et je me lierai à vous sans contrainte. Détachez-moi ! »_

Le vieil homme s'exécute sans difficulté. Il commence à défaire les liens qui retiennent le major prisonnier. Lorne est surprit par l'apparente facilité avec laquelle on le détache. Pourtant le shaman y va de bon cœur, entaillant l'épaisse corde à l'aide de son couteau. Alors qu'il ne reste plus que quelques fibres à sectionner, le shaman effectue de grands mouvements avec sa lame, comme dans une chorégraphie ou une danse rituelle. Puis s'éloignant brusquement de Lorne, le sorcier termine son geste sur la gorge de Mitch. Ce dernier surpris n'a pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot qu'un flot de sang s'échappe de son cou partiellement tranché.

Si Mitch est stupéfié dans sa douleur, ce n'est pas le cas du vieil homme qui bien au contraire ne se prive pas de commenter l'action. Son plaisir transcende bien au-delà de ses mots. Tout en lui n'est que jubilation et extase. Il regarde alternativement Lorne qui se démène comme un fou pour faire céder la corde et le malheureux supplicier qui tente vainement d'interrompre son hémorragie.

Les yeux injectés de sang et brûlants de désir, le shaman s'approche de Mitch. D'une voix douce, presque sensuelle, il lui susurre quelques mots à l'oreille avant de esclaffer de joie.

_-« Désolé mais pour vous, ce sera le plan B ! »_

L'homme rit encore alors que le major Lorne retrouve enfin sa liberté de mouvement et se précipite sur son ami. Avec délicatesse, Evan plaque ses mains sur la plaie béante de Mitch, tentant vainement d'arrêter le flot continu de sang.

_-« Mitch n'abandonne pas ! Aide moi ! Lutte, résiste ! Bordel Mitch !? »_

Le shaman fait mine de se désintéresser des deux hommes et se contente de détacher le deuxième soldat qui le suit comme un brave petit toutou.

Mitch regarde fixement Evan, se rattachant à son regard comme à une bouée de secours. Le sang est maintenant plus épais, plus noir, plus terne, exactement comme la lumière qui quitte les yeux du soldat.

Evan sent la vie de son ami qui s'échappe et coule, poisseuse, entre ses doigts. Dans un dernier souffle le soldat tente de donner à son major la dernière étincelle de sa vie. Une dernière action héroïque pour un homme qui aura combattu toute son existence les Goa'ulds puis les wraiths, avant de mourir, stupidement sur un gros caillou désert.

_-« Evan. Tire-toi ! »_

Une belle action mais pour un effet nul.

A l'entrée de l'antre, devenue tombeau de Mitch, le shaman se délecte des effluves de la mort. Odeurs, vibrations, sensations réelles ou imaginées, tout est prétexte à la jouissance qu'occasionne la mort du soldat. Mitch est inerte, maintenu artificiellement debout par ses liens. Le major Lorne est face à lui. Il ne lâche pas le cou de son ami. Son visage est ruisselant de larmes. La mâchoire crispée par la rage et la haine, il laisse doucement aller la tête de Mitch. Brutalement, avec l'énergie du désespoir, Lorne se retourne vers le sorcier, prêt à lui foncer dessus et à le tuer à main nue.

Evan est fou de colère et de chagrin, mais cela ne suffit pas, cela ne suffit plus. Le plaisir du shaman est tel, qu'il se propage à Lorne, uni contre son grès au dieu bourreau.

C'est d'abord comme une pointe acérée et chauffée à blanc qui se plante dans son cœur. Une douleur si forte qu'elle ne fait plus qu'un avec l'individu. Une souffrance s'installant à la limite entre l'insupportable et l'orgasmique, entre le mal et le bien.

Evan hurle à en réveiller les morts. Cela est tristement sans effet sur Mitch. Il hurle tant, que le cri se confond à la douleur pour ne plus former qu'un état, une condition d'être.

C'est ainsi que le major Lorne se ressent ou plutôt se perd lorsque le plaisir s'insinue en lui. Un picotement, si léger qu'il faut se replier sur soi pour le découvrir. Un frisson qui enfle en se gorgeant de peur et de passion.

Evan le possédé se coule aux pieds du supplicié, se vautrant dans le sang qui l'imbibe et le teinte du rouge. Le dieu est orgueilleux. Il aime le rouge qui le symbolise, surtout lorsqu'il emporte avec lui la vie de ses adeptes.

Evan, le soldat d'Atlantis, n'est plus qu'une petite particule d'être perdue dans la noirceur de l'homme qu'il est devenu. Une petite bulle de conscience qui se réchauffe à l'étincelle de vie que lui a donné Mitch. Une lueur d'espoir ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre trois

**J-5**

La nuit commence juste à décliner, emportant avec elle les souffrances passées.

Le major Evan Lorne erre comme une âme en peine. Un zombi titubant sur le sol irrégulier d'une steppe hostile. Son uniforme d'Atlantis est souillé du sang séché de Mitch mais dans la pénombre cela ne se voit pas.

Qu'importe, de toute façon, Evan ne prête guère attention à sa tenue vestimentaire ni à quoique se soit d'ailleurs. Il se contente d'avancer vers un but qu'il croit indéfini. Par moment une image s'impose à lui, celle qu'un véhicule sombre et pourtant invisible. Alors il change de route, bifurque et va là où il croit devoir aller. Paradoxalement plus il approche du but et plus ses pas se font lents et résistants. Une partie de lui cherche à fuir cet objectif. Dans ces moments là, Evan exprime à haute voix ses sombres pensées. Il les prononce comme pour s'exorciser.

_-« Surtout ne pas retourner au jumper, ne pas y aller. Mégane, sauves-toi ! »_

Les mots sont chuchotés, à peine audibles, car chaque syllabe déclenche en lui une souffrance à visée purgatoire.

**oooOOOooo**

Le jumper est bousculé par le vent qui souffle violement depuis que le soleil s'est levé. C'est la seconde journée que Mégane passe seule dans le petit vaisseau. Bien sur, elle a tout tenté pour contacter Atlantis, mais il a bien fallu qu'elle se rende à l'évidence. Aucun signal, aucune onde ne semble pouvoir quitter le sol de ce caillou. Mégane a beaucoup pleuré, maudissant la génothérapie du docteur Beckett qui n'avait pas fonctionnée sur elle, maudissant Evan, le docteur Weir, la Terre entière, l'univers puis encore Evan, Evan et toujours Evan.

Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seule. Maintenant ils étaient sans doute morts, l'abandonnant à son triste sort dans la solitude. Mégane avait passé les dernières heures de la nuit à échafauder de multiples hypothèses quand à ce qu'il était advenu de ses compagnons. Malheureusement aucune n'était un conte de fée. Et puis finalement, le lieutenant avait cessé de supputer et avait choisi l'attente passive, du moins pour le moment. Elle attendrait tant qu'elle aurait assez de vivres le lui permettant puis elle quitterait la sécurité du vaisseau et alors…

_-« Alors on verra bien ! »_

Allongée sur le dos, à même le sol du jumper, Mégane réfléchit à haute et intelligible voix, espérant que son esprit capterait des idées, des solutions auxquelles elle n'aurait pas prêtées attention.

_-« Et si je sors chercher de la nourriture et que je rencontre un autochtone ? Bonjour monsieur, enchantée monsieur, qu'avez-vous fait de mes amis monsieur ? Non, ri-di-du-le ! Bon, il me faut des armes. »_

Még se relève et commence à organiser un paquetage pour une éventuelle sorti.

_-« Le plus tard possible. »_

Elle imite la voix grave mais douce du major Lorne.

_-« En dernier recourt lieutenant ! »_

Elle reprend sa voix normale mais maîtrise mal le tremblement qui s'y installe à l'évocation d'Evan.

_-« Ne t'inquiète pas Evan, je prendrai soin de moi, comme tu l'aurai fait si tu était là. Je sais que tu aurais donné ta vie pour moi et… et c'est sans doute ce que tu as fait. Maintenant, je ne peux pas rester là à attendre de mourir de faim et de soif. Il va bien falloir que je quitte le jumper. Il est inutilisable de toute façon, et ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien ! Il ne marche pas et moi et suis coincée dans ce pot de yaourt sans aucun espoir. »_

Sa voix se casse sur le mot espoir. En fait, Mégane ne peut imaginer que ses amis et en particulier Evan soient tous mort. Son paquetage s'achève avec l'introduction de grenade et de recharge pour son colt. Ce n'est pas une expédition de survie qu'elle souhaite organiser mais une mission de secours. Soit elle retrouve ses compagnons en un seul morceau, soit elle compte bien montrer aux « méchants » ce dont elle est capable. Consciente du point de non retour qu'elle va franchir, le lieutenant Frès rédige un rapport manuscrit qu'elle laisse à discrétion sur le tableau de bord du jumper. Une équipe d'Atlantis viendra sûrement à leur aide et alors ils sauront où la trouver.

Evidement le plus sage serait de les attendre mais Mégane sent qu'il lui faut agir. A chaque foi qu'elle évoque le triste destin supposé d'Evan, son estomac se noue douloureusement et ses tripes lui disent qu'il est vivant mais a besoin d'aide. Mégane ne peut pas rester plus longtemps sans agir.

Le vent s'est calmé et le soleil en despote, domine de nouveau le ciel bleu du « monde ». Mégane quitte le jumper non sans un dernier regard empli de tristesse puis s'avance vers la forêt clairsemée avoisinante. Quelques arbres forment ainsi un rempart entre le jumper et la clairière où le village est installé. Deux kilomètres maximum, qui séparent Mégane d'une inconnue de taille, son avenir.

_-« Adieu, jumper. »_

Au moment où Mégane tourne le dos au petit vaisseau, une ombre sort des bois. Mégane pose sa main sur son arme et se campe fermement sur ses pieds.

_-« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

L'homme avance en titubant.

_-« Mégane, sauves-toi ! »_

Mégane n'entend pas les mots qui sont prononcés. Elle n'entend et ne voit qu'une chose : Evan, blessé, peut-être mourrant, qui avance lentement vers elle.

Bouleversée, elle relâche son attention et se précipite vers lui. Elle ne retient plus ses larmes qui coulent rapidement sur ses joues et noient ses yeux dont la teinte était si grise ces dernières heures.

_-«Oh, Evan… »_

Elle le prend dans ses bras, autant pour le soutenir que pour le serrer contre elle avec amour et tendresse.

_-« Evan…j'ai eu si peur. Je t'aime. »_

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Je peux ? »_

La tête d'Elisabeth Weir se dessine dans l'encadrement de la porte. John lui adresse un sourire charmeur qui peine à illuminer son visage. Le colonel Sheppard a les traits marqués par ses dernières mésaventures. De profondes cernes grises donnent l'impression que ses yeux sont enfoncés dans ses orbites. Hormis ces signes évidents de fatigue, les contusions et différentes plaies qui parsèment son corps sont peu visibles sous sa tenue de bloc. Pantalon de pyjama et casaque vertes foncés.

_-« On se croirait dans un épisode d' « Urgence »_.

Sheppard rit de bon cœur à la boutade d'Elisabeth.

_-« Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est plus pratique que nos combinaisons. C'est que j'ai un programme ultra chargé qui nécessite une dextérité hors norme pour l'habillage._

_-…_

_-Changement du bandage de ma cheville, mise au propre du pansement dans mon dos, nettoyer les points de suture sur mon cuir chevelu, pfff… Je crois que Beckett a décidé de m'utiliser comme instrument éducatif pour jeunes recrues infirmières. »_

Le docteur Weir s'est assise auprès du militaire. Elle sourit avec spontanéité à l'énumération humoristique des malheurs de son ami.

_-« Je parie que cela ne vous déplait pas. Tant de jeunes filles innocentes qui découvrent votre corps de guerrier. »_

John est interloqué par la remarque d'Elisabeth.

D'un côté il y lit du sarcasme, mais en même temps il y sent une petite pointe de…de quoi d'ailleurs ? De jalousie ? Non pas vraiment, plus de lassitude. Avec sérieux, cette fois, il reprend la parole.

_-« Vous savez Elisabeth, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir sur Terre. Croyez bien que j'aurai préféré rester sur Atlantis. Rodney et moi avons tenté de ne pas franchir la porte sous-marine mais c'était impossible, nous n'avons pas réussi à faire machine arrière (fanfic : Huis-Clostrophobie)._

_-Je sais, je sais, ce n'était pas votre faute._

_-Ben c'est vrai ! Elisabeth, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que l'on a vécu la bas. C'était… _»

John baisse la tête, cherchant des mots pour exprimer l'inimaginable. Le docteur Weir le prend de cour.

_-« Oh si, nous en avons une petite idée. Le major Lorne a eu des visions de vos péripéties._

_-Comment ça des visions._

_-Pas au sens où vous l'entendez John. En fait il a reçu des informations sur ce qui se passait dans la cloche sous marine. Ces informations lui ont été transmises via le jumper._

_-C'est impossible ! »_

John et Elisabeth se retournent vers l'intrus qui s'est ainsi immiscé dans leur conversation. Rodney rentre dans la chambre du colonel Sheppard en tirant vers lui une potence où se balance un flacon au liquide jaunâtre translucide. Une tubulure relie le médicament au bras du scientifique. Voyant le regard interrogatif du docteur Weir, Rodney entreprend d'expliquer sa présence.

_-« Je vous rappelle que je n'étais pas non plus en très grande forme lorsque nous avons quitté Atlantis, le colonel et moi. Carson veut que je suive un protocole antibiotique et que je refasse le plein de vitamines et autres trucs dont je préfère ignorer les noms. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de visions ? Vous saviez ce qui se passait sous l'océan ?_

_-Non pas exactement, mais le major Lorne a été la proie d'hallucinations. Au départ, nous avons mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress, mais en fait il s'agissait d'un moyen de communication télépathique. »_

Sheppard est tout autant intéressé que McKay.

_-« Communication entre qui et qui ? Et dans quel but ?_

_-Nous savons très peu de choses car tout ou presque a été détruit par un virus créé par les anciens. Une sorte d'autodestruction sophistiquée. Ce que l'on sait en revanche avec certitude c'est que la base où vous étiez transmettait des images via le jumper. Ces images, le major Lorne les a captées par deux fois. »_

John et Rodney s'exclament en même temps, mais leurs questionnements ne vont pas dans la même direction.

_-« Donc vous saviez parfaitement ce qui nous arrivait. Vous étiez au courant pour le wraith, pour le rayon téléporteur ?_

_- Comment ça le jumper ? Depuis quand le jumper émet-il des signaux télépathiques ? C'est quoi, un programme ? Une I.A. ? Et pourquoi le major Lorne ? »_

Elisabeth aide McKay à s'assoire et temporise d'un geste leur agitation.

_-« Du calme, pas tout le monde en même temps ! Bon, John. Non, nous ne savions pas exactement ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à ce que l'on vous retrouve…_

_-Nous retrouve !! Docteur Weir, je vous ferai respectueusement remarquer que personne ne nous a retrouvé. On s'est débrouillé tout seuls._

_-Oui, c'est vrai. Le général Landry ne s'en est toujours pas remis d'ailleurs. Pour préciser et vous répondre Rodney, les informations transitent par le jumper, cela nous en sommes certain. Pourquoi le major Lorne ? Sans doute parce qu'il s'est approché de la porte sous marine avec son jumper, activant un lien entre les deux engins Lantiens. Comme le major était le seul détenteur du gène, je suppose que cela suffit à expliquer qu'il soit le seul à avoir reçu des informations. Quand à leur interprétations…elles relevaient davantage de délires que de lecture directe. D'ailleurs Evan avait représenté le fameux rayon par l'image d'un cyclope. Rodney, je vous suggère d'en parler avec le docteur Zelenka. Il a disséqué le jumper en long, en large et en travers à la recherche du moindre petit cristal pouvant expliquer ces phénomènes._

_-Et ?_

_-Et il a fait chou blanc._

_-Pas très scientifique comme terme._

_-C'est vrai mais en tchèque ça fait déjà beaucoup plus technique. »_

Tout deux s'amusent de la boutade qui simplifie à elle seule une explication longue et d'autant plus laborieuse qu'Elisabeth n'y comprend absolument rien ! Sheppard quand à lui reste pensif.

Imaginer que le major les regardait passivement, alors qu'ils étaient balancés d'un endroit à un autre comme de vulgaires colis, le met légèrement en rogne. Evidement John sait qu'Evan ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour eux et qu'il devait également souffrir de la situation. Finalement ce qui met le militaire en colère est sans doute le fait qu'il y ait eu un témoin de leur calvaire.

_-« Qu'a réellement vu le major Lorne ? »_

La question impose aussitôt du silence dans la petite chambre. Sheppard fixe Elisabeth avec un regard de chien battus qui plombe violement l'ambiance bonne enfant. Le docteur Weir perçoit la douleur qu'a du être cette expérience comme si elle était une entité à part entière dans la pièce. Le regard du colonel porte en lui une blessure qui sera longue à cicatriser. Elisabeth sait à quel point les hommes sont orgueilleux et n'aiment pas subir sans agir. L'impuissance est sans doute le pire fléau pour la gente masculine. Mais les femmes sont-elles si différentes ? Au fond, le docteur Weir imagine très bien ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle avait été tour à tour le jouet d'une expérience des anciens puis celui d'un sadique psychopathe.

_-«Le major Lorne n'a pas compris grand-chose à ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'est qu'après votre spectaculaire arrivé au SGC que ces hallucinations ont pris un sens. Le mieux sera d'en parler avec lui à son retour._

_-Quand doit-il renter ?_

_-Bientôt… »_

Elisabeth cache mal ses émotions et son air sombre inquiète aussitôt le colonel Sheppard.

_-« Que se passe-t-il Elisabeth?_

_-Nous avons tenté de joindre le major mais nous sommes sans nouvelles._

_-Depuis combien de temps ?_

_-Deux jours. Il nous a envoyé un message la veille de votre arrivée et depuis c'est le black-out complet._

_-Quelle est cette planète dont vous me parliez. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir visité._

_-Non, vous ne l'aviez pas vu. »_

Devant la mine déconfite du colonel, Elisabeth s'empresse de temporiser ses propos.

_-« Vous avez du passer à côté sans y prêter attention. C'est une planète excessivement petite, de la taille de notre lune terrestre. Lorsqu'il s'en est approché, le major a capté des signes de vie et s'y est donc posé._

_-Elisabeth, vous pensez vraiment que l'on aurait pu passer à côté de cette planète. Aussi petite soit-elle je vous assure qu'on l'aurait vu. Ce coin paumé était si vide et ennuyeux qu'ont aurait même explorer un petit pois s'il y en avait un. Mais il n'y avait rien ! C'était dans mon rapport._

_-Je le sais bien John. C'est pour cela que j'y ai expédié le major. Je voulais l'isoler pour votre arrivée et j'avoue que je n'ai pas cherché plus loin quand il m'a dit avoir trouver une planète habitée. »_

McKay se glisse l'air de rien dans la discussion et comme à son accoutumé, met les pieds dans le plat.

_-« Pourquoi l'isoler ? »_

Le docteur Weir est embarrassée et mal à l'aise.

_-« Et bien, avant votre départ, vous étiez un peu…heu comment dire…énervé contre le major… pour cette histoire de citron._

_-Ha ! Donc vous avouez que c'était bien lui !!_

_-McKay !! »_

Sheppard stoppe net la mauvaise tournure que prend l'échange entre Elisabeth et Rodney.

_-« La question n'est pas là. Il faut savoir ce qui se passe sur cette planète. »_

Le docteur Weir est penaude et sa voix n'est pas aussi ferme que d'habitude.

_-« John, la vérité c'est que le major Lorne n'est pas, psychologiquement parlant, en très grande forme. Il culpabilise beaucoup d'avoir échangé sa place avec vous dans le jumper. Et ces fameuses hallucinations n'ont fait qu'aggraver le problème. D'après Carson, le cerveau humain n'est pas conçu pour absorber autant d'informations brutales. Le docteur Beckett et le docteur Heigthmeyer ont soigné le major pour une dépression aussi soudaine qu'intense. Un effet secondaire de sa symbiose provisoire avec le jumper._

_-Et vous lui avez confié une mission. Vous avez mis des hommes sous sa responsabilité ? »_

Le reproche n'est absolument pas voilé. Elisabeth, touchée dans son amour propre de chef s'emporte et retrouve subitement son intonation ferme et autoritaire.

_-« Je ne vous permet pas de mettre en doute mes capacités ni celles de nos médecins. Si Lorne est parti en mission c'est qu'il en était capable et… ET… »_

Sa colère disparaît aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparu.

_-« Et vous nous avez manqué colonel Sheppard. A part vous personne n'ose remettre en doute mes décisions._

_-Vous oubliez le docteur Kavanagh. »_

L'intervention de Rodney fini d'éteindre le feu. Tous les trois s'esclaffent de rire avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

_-« Bon, Elisabeth, il faut impérativement envoyer un jumper à leur rencontre._

_-C'est déjà fait John. D'ici une dizaine d'heures je pense qu'ils seront en approche de cette étrange planète._

_-Ce serait bien de ressortir tout ce que l'on a sur cet endroit. Elle me semble vraiment suspecte, cette planète qui apparaît comme par enchantement…ou plutôt par envoûtement ! »_

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Evan, je t'aime. »_

Mégane ne desserre son étreinte qu'en se rendant compte qu'il n'y a pas de réponse en retour. Elle se recule légèrement sans pour autant lâcher le major Lorne. Son regard se porte d'abord sur ses vêtements. Ils sont tellement souillés de sang que l'on dirai qu'Evan s'est roulé dans de la peinture rouge. La vérité n'est pas si éloignée en fait. Pas si éloignée mais tellement plus cruelle. Avec appréhension, Mégane relève davantage son regard et le pose sur le visage du major.

_-« Oh Evan… »_

Sa voix se perd, comme une supplique.

Ses larmes de joie en découvrant celui qu'elle aime se transforment aussitôt en larmes de chagrin. Le visage d'Evan est si pale qu'il en est presque translucide. Ses yeux, comme sa peau sont teinté d'un dégradé de gris, aussi terme et impersonnel que les cailloux qui forment cette planète, aussi insensible et inhumain que la poussière qui vole autour d'eux.

Réalisant à cet instant que le vent s'est de nouveau levé, Mégane entreprend d'accompagner Evan au jumper. Celui-ci se laisse guidé comme un pantin sans vie.

A l'approche du vaisseau, le major s'arrête brutalement, manquant faire tomber le lieutenant Frès.

_-« Mégane, sauves-toi. »_

Les mots sont murmurés avec si peu d'énergie que Mégane ne les entend pas. Elle s'approche d'Evan, souriante, heureuse de le voir reprendre vie.

_-« Evan, je suis si contente que tu sois en vie. J'ai eu si peur. Que s'est-il passé ?_

_-Mégane, sauves toi. Laisse moi. Cours. COURS ! »_

Cette fois-ci Mégane comprend d'autant mieux le sens des paroles de Lorne que celui-ci parait reprendre du poils de la bête. Il a quitté son attitude de zombi voûté et amorphe pour une stature plus ferme, presque raide.

_-« Evan, que se passe-t-il ? »_

En posant la question, Mégane a tendu le bras vers le major. Celui-ci s'est approché et a pris la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Tendrement, Evan se colle à Mégane. Ses yeux sont noyés de larmes. Il ne les retient pas et laisse ses joues de couvrir de nouveaux de sillons salés.

_-« Evan pourquoi tu pleures. Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu es blessé ? »_

La peur que la femme avait ressentie en voyant l'étrange changement d'attitude du major disparaît dès l'instant où Mégane commence à penser à Evan au lieu de penser à elle.

Grave erreur.

Fatale erreur.

Le major ne répond pas et se contente de s'approcher davantage encore de Mégane. Il l'a prend dans ses bras et la serre avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Mégane ressent aussitôt une chaleur intense au creux de son estomac. La chaleur qui brûle dans le ventre lorsque l'on est amoureux et que l'on s'unit. Elle laisse aller sa tête contre l'épaule de son homme. Un chaud réconfort pour demoiselle en détresse.

L'étreinte semble durer une éternité avant qu'une toute nouvelle chaleur naisse dans le ventre du lieutenant. Une chaleur dont l'origine n'a rien à voire avec l'amour, bien au contraire.

Mégane sent instantanément l'accolade d'Evan s'intensifier, comme si le major ne voulait pas la perdre et la laisser s'en aller. La chaleur aussi s'intensifie, devenant brutalement douleur.

_-« Evan…_

_-Mégane, je suis…désolée…je t'aime…Még… »_

Sur le visage du major Lorne, les larmes coulent sans qu'aucun contrôle ne puisse les retenir. Mégane sent que son corps l'abandonne et lui échappe. Elle tente de s'accrocher à celui qu'elle aime. Elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux d'Evan. Ce n'est malheureusement pas une bouée de secours qu'elle y trouve, mais plutôt une mer déchaînée où Evan et elle pourront s'unir dans la mort.

Mégane est prise d'un spasme violent qui lui arrache un cri de douleur. Sa tête est brutalement rejetée en arrière. Evan l'enlace avec énergie, rapprochant son visage de celui qu'il aime. La jeune femme est crispée par la souffrance physique que lui occasionne la lame plantée en elle, et sidérée par la nature de celui qui lui vole sa vie.

Evan, l'homme qu'elle aime. Celui qui tient fermement le couteau.

La joue trempée du major Lorne se colle contre la nuque de Mégane. Elle sent sa respiration rapide et saccadée. Elle perçoit les sanglots qui secouent le corps de son amant alors même que son propre corps ne réagit déjà plus. Mégane se laisse doucement aller vers le néant, incertain mais indolore.

Ses dernières pensées sont pour Evan. Pas celui qui lui fait face mais celui qui est reclus en lui. Sa dernière et plus incommensurable douleur sera finalement le fait de le savoir conscient de son geste et ignorant de son pardon et de son amour.

Evan, je sais que tu m'aimes et que ce n'est pas toi qui m'as tuée. Je t'aime.

Ce n'est malheureusement que des pensées qui se perdent loin de la conscience du major.

Evan lâche le couteau et de ses mains rougies du sang du lieutenant, attrape le visage de celle qu'il aime plus que tout. Les yeux dans les yeux, unis dans la douleur et l'abandon. Mais Mégane ne le voit déjà plus. Le major colle alors a bouche contre la sienne et l'embrasse en un baiser éternel, le baiser de la mort.

_-« Je t'aime Még. Je t'aime. »_

L'embrassade dure un temps infini. Les lèvres de Mégane sont maintenant bleues et froides.

_-« Que cela cesse ! »_

Le cri de rage et de souffrance arrache Evan à la bouche de Még. Son corps inanimé tombe mollement au sol.

Evan la regarde avec une détresse inimaginable puis un voile se pose sur son visage. Le major se redresse puis enjambe le corps sans y prêter la moindre attention. Raide comme un I, Lorne pénètre dans le jumper et commence à pianoter sur le tableau de commande. Ses yeux se pose un instant sur le message laissé par le lieutenant Frès. Avec un sourire satanique, Evan déchire le papier.

_-« Atlantis ! Me voila… »_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre quatre

**J-4**

_-« Major Lorne, ici Atlantis répondez ! »_

La voix impersonnelle de l'opérateur radio semble la seule source de vie dans le jumper.

Le petit vaisseau progresse lentement en direction de la porte des étoiles, laissant loin derrière lui « Le monde ». La planète aux allures de caillou géant s'éloigne et devient si petite qu'on pourrait la croire issue d'un cauchemar. Malheureusement le mauvais rêve n'est que réalité et le major Lorne n'est plus qu'un corps inerte avachi sur le sol du vaisseau Lantien. Les paroles émises par la radio bourdonnent dans son esprit jusqu'à titiller l'once de vie qui subsiste encore en lui. Evan lutte pour émerger de l'épais brouillard qui l'enveloppe.

Peine perdue.

Titubant pareil au lendemain de sa terrible cuite avec Ronon, Evan ouvre péniblement les yeux puis étire ses membres, conscient de leur lourdeur inhabituelle.

_-« Major Lorne, ici Atlantis répondez! »_

Engourdi, avec l'étrange sensation d'être rouillé par une trop longue inaction, Evan se redresse et enclenche la communication avec Atlantis. Affalé sur les commandes du jumper, il lutte difficilement contre la nausée qui s'assaille. Encore un cuisant échec. Sa vue voilée n'est que parcellaire et associé à de forts acouphènes, ce trouble ne fait qu'amplifier son instabilité physique et psychique. Lorsque le major entend sa voix déformée, toute sa peau se hérisse, saisie d'une frayeur irraisonnée. Evan, prend sur lui et reformule ses mots afin qu'ils soient audibles et un minimum compréhensibles.

_-« Atlantis, ici Lorne. Je... Que se passe-t-il? »_

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Major Lorne, ici Atlantis répondez ! »_

Le message est diffusé en boucle depuis des heures. Les opérateurs d'Atlantis ont depuis bien longtemps cessez d'attendre une réponse. Une étrange ambiance règne dans le centre de contrôle. L'euphorie liée au retour du colonel Sheppard et du docteur McKay, ainsi que le joyeux brouhaha des nouvelles recrues du Daedale a laissé la place à la consternation et à l'angoisse. Faut avouer que l'état de santé du colonel est peu réjouissant et que le docteur McKay ne cesse de gesticuler en tout sens, maudissant tantôt le docteur Zelenka, tantôt les Anciens. Bref, personne n'ignore que sieur McKay est de retour dans la cité et avec lui sa nombrilite aiguë.

C'est dans cette atmosphère d'après guerre que surgit la voix du major Lorne, d'abord tronquée puis saisissante d'angoisse. Une réponse comme un appel à l'aide...appel malheureusement sans retour. Surpris les opérateurs radio se contentent de se regarder, tardant à formuler la réponse tant attendue.

_-« Atlantis, répondez bon sang! »_

La voix du major est tellement chargée de stress que celui-ci se propage au-delà des ondes à toute personne étant à l'écoute.

Un opérateur enfin sorti de sa transe, fait signe à ses collègues de prévenir le docteur Weir.

La chef d'Atlantis se précipite aux nouvelles. L'attente et les remontrances à peine voilées du colonel Sheppard sur les biens fondés de la mission ont mis ses nerfs à rudes épreuves. Tout comme les autres membres d'Atlantis, le docteur Weir attendait l'arrivée du Daedale avec plaisir. La fin d'une aventure et un probable retour au calme. Mais chassez le naturel et celui-ci revient au galop. Quand ce n'est pas Sheppard, c'est Lorne...décidément les hommes d'Atlantis...

_-« Major, nous sommes heureux de vous entendre. Cela fait des jours que l'on attend de vos nouvelles. Que c'est-il passé?_

_-Je ne sais pas madame. J'ai l'impression de me réveiller. Pour tout vous dire, je ne me sens pas très en forme. Il me semble que nous venons à peine de quitter Atlantis. »_

Le major se retourne cherchant une explication du côté de ses coéquipiers mais l'évidence est là. Il est seul...ou du moins le croit-il.

Le centre de contrôle d'Atlantis est plongé dans la stupeur. Le docteur Weir a été rejoint par les docteurs McKay et Beckett. Le colonel Sheppard, trop affaibli, n'a pas encore l'autorisation de quitter sa chambre d'infirmerie. Evidement cela le met en rogne et Carson doit faire preuve d'un stoïcisme incroyable face aux réprimandes incessantes du militaire particulièrement de mauvaise foi. Mais tout cela est une autre histoire. En l'occurrence pour l'instant, l'histoire se fait et se défait autour d'un message radio. Des échanges de regards. De l'incompréhension. Un sentiment d'impuissance.

_-« Még où es-tu? Mais...qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? Atlantis, je ne comprends pas. Je suis tout seul dans le jumper. Où sont-ils passés? Et...qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! Atlantis!_

_-Major Lorne, calmez-vous et expliquez moi la situation. »_

Elisabeth tente de ramener un calme qu'elle sent incertain. Le lien ténu qui unie la cité au militaire semble si fin qu'Elisabeth craint à tout moment la rupture. Atlantis est en apnée. On entendrait voler une mouche. Y a t il des drosophiles dans la galaxie de Pégase ?

_-« Madame, je... »_

La voix tremble et devient de plus en plus aiguë, comme si l'hystérie et la folie venaient de naître dans le jumper.

_-« Mes mains...mes mains! Még!_

_-Major Lorne, Evan, calmez-vous! Que se passe-t-il avec vos mains. Où sont les autres membres de votre équipe? Evan?! »_

La voix neutre de l'opérateur radio interrompt Elisabeth.

_-« Docteur Weir, nous avons perdu le contact._

_-Pouvez-vous localiser le jumper?_

_-Il est à mis chemin entre la planète que le major explorait lors de nos derniers contacts et la porte des étoiles. Il devrait être visible par le jumper 8 et l'équipe de secours d'ici six heures tout au plus. Evidement mes estimations n'étant valables que si l'on considère que le major Lorne cherche à rejoindre la porte, ce qui est le plus logique. Si sa trajectoire est toute autre, il nous faudra attendre un nouveau contact pour trianguler sa position._

_-Soyez vigilants messieurs. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Le major Lorne est hypnotisé par ses mains. Le silence et la vacuité du jumper glissent sur lui sans l'émouvoir outre mesure, mais le pourpre qui recouvre ses mains capte son attention plus que de raison. Puis lentement, quittant difficilement la vision terrifiante de ses mains ensanglantées, Evan englobe le jumper du regard.

Rien.

Personne. Juste lui et le silence mortel de l'espace. Doucement, fuyant ce qu'il sait être inévitable, le major lève ses bras et place ses mains à hauteur de ses yeux. Précis comme dans une expertise médicale, son regard se pose sur ses doigts, ses paumes, ses poignets, puis descend lentement sur ses avant-bras. Du sang coagulé, presque noir, recouvre presque entièrement sa combinaison Atlante. A la couleur, violente, bouleversante, s'ajoute la texture cartonneuse des plaques séchées et raidies. Même l'odeur commence à envahir tous les récepteurs sensoriels du militaire. L'odeur métallique du sang et celle, plus acide de la peur. Pris de panique, le major qui jusqu'à présent réagissait avec une extrême lenteur, se met à s'agiter et à tournoyer sur lui-même en se découvrant sous toutes les coutures.

L'intérieur du jumper est similaire à une scène de crime, revêtue d'une parure aux couleurs d'un mauvais film de série B sur la Transilvania et ses célèbres membres.

Il y a un instant le silence et la peur régnaient en maître dans le jumper. Maintenant c'est la folie qui y fait son nid. Absolument méconnaissable, le major Lorne, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste, se met à bondir d'un côté à l'autre du jumper tel un fauve affamé. Accroupi sur la tableau de bord, il pousse un cri inhumain rappelant davantage une bête enragée qu'un homme sain d'esprit. Pourtant le regard lumineux d'Evan dément formellement l'impression que l'Homme s'est effacé au profit de la Chose. De chaudes larmes coulent sur ses joues alors que brillent dans ses pupilles un désespoir et une peur qui se fondent dans la folie. Fixant toujours ses mains tâchées du sang de celle qu'il aimait, Evan entreprend de se dévêtir, sans douceur et sans égard pour sa combinaison militaire.

**oooOOOooo**

_-«Voilà c'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment. »_

Elisabeth est assise au bord du lit du colonel Sheppard. Le militaire l'a laissé parler sans broncher et sans émettre le moindre commentaire sarcastique, ce qui en soit suffit à surprendre Elisabeth. En tant que chef d'Atlantis, elle ne peut que se réjouir d'une telle écoute. En tant qu'Elisabeth elle craint pour la santé de son ami. Les médecins ont beau assurer qu'il n'y a aucune séquelle physique au coma du colonel, personne ne peut être formel quand à l'état mental et aux répercussions psychiques des dernières semaines.

_-« J'entend bien Elisabeth, mais je ne vous demande pas ce que vous savez mais ce que vous en pensez. Je veux un regard « épidermique ._

_-Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Le major Lorne est un homme droit, sur qui ont peut compter. Jamais il ne mettrait la vie de ses hommes en danger s'il ne pensait pas que cela en vaille vraiment la peine. Rappelez-vous lors de votre mutation. Il n'a pas hésité à partir en quête des œufs pour vous sauver, mais il a également su faire machine arrière en voyant le prix que cela allait coûter._

_-Si cela ne vous ennuie pas Elisabeth, je préfèrerai oublier cet épisode._

_- Il ne l'a pas fait de gaîté de cœur, mais c'est un chef d'équipe qui connaît ses limites et ses responsabilités._

_-Je n'en ai jamais douté. C'est pour cela qu'il est étonnant et peu probable qu'il ait quitté la planète sans son équipe au grand complet. D'ailleurs j'ai épluché toutes les données auxquelles j'avais accès et je suis formel, cette planète n'existait pas lors de ma précédente visite._

_-Mais c'est impossible voyons !_

-_C'est peut-être un vaisseau._

_-C'est petit pour une planète mais pour un vaisseau…il serai incroyablement grand !_

_-A moins qu'il soit entouré d'une sorte d'hologramme._

_-Un camouflage ?_

_-Pourquoi pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut absolument retrouver le major Lorne puis aller voire de plus prêt ce gros galet flottant._

_-N'y comptez pas trop colonel Sheppard !_

_-Elisabeth ? Vous n'avez pas envoyé d'équipe de secours ?_

_-Non, je parlais d'aller explorer cette planète. Vous rentrer tout juste de la Terre et pour le moment vous ressemblez davantage à une pieuvre qu'à un militaire prêt à attaquer un ennemi potentiellement très dangereux. »_

Le soupir du colonel Sheppard est si bruyant que même lui en est surprit. Il regarde étonné le docteur Weir puis éclate de rire en levant bien haut ses bras perfusés.

_-« Attention capitaine Némo, me contrarier pourrai vous valoir toute ma colère !_

_-Tout doux fac-similé de Kraken. Attendons déjà de voire ce qu'il est advenu du major Lorne et de son équipe. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Un amas de tissus jonche le sol. Des lambeaux jetés ça et là comme on effeuille une margueritte.

Je t'aime, un peu, beaucoup... et je te tue.

Je t'aime, un peu beaucoup... et je me tue.

Evan continue sa descente aux enfers, terminant d'arracher ses derniers vêtements mais réalisant du même coup que cela ne le débarrasse pas de l'odeur de la mort. Une odeur entêtante qui colle au derme comme la pire eau de toilette bon marché. Une imprégnation, comme une seconde peau, teinté par la mort de Még, mais aussi par celle de Mitch.

La réalité est plus cruelle encore.

Evan n'est pas seulement responsable de la mort de ses coéquipiers. Il porte en lui le sang du Dieu créateur « du monde », asservisseur d'un peuple qui lui voue un culte sans faille. Evan sent ce fluide glacial et bouillant qui coule en lui. Un flot qui charrie des cris et des larmes. Des sensations qui ne viennent pas se coller à sa peau mais qui naissent dans ses veines et s'en extraient brutalement pour remonter à la surface. Comme autant de bulles d'air noyés de souffrance cherchant à exploser à l'air libre, la mémoire (génétique?) du sang traverse les parois des vaisseaux sanguins et circule dans le flot vital, baignant chaque parcelle de son être de souvenirs aussi rouge que le sang des victimes.

Mitch, Mégane et tant d'autres avant... Evan se sent responsable de tous ces morts, une culpabilité métissée d'un plaisir qu'il ne peut nier.

Ecoeuré par cette explosion de perceptions et la jouissance évidente qu'il en ressent, le major Lorne décide de terminer ce qu'il avait entreprit. Doucement, il relève ses mains et les examine de nouveau. Toujours ce rouge et cette suave texture âcre et sucré, effluve d'un bonheur qu'Evan veut rejeter loin de lui. Avec lenteur et application il pose sa main droite sur son coude gauche. Evan réalise parfaitement qu'une partie de son être, celle qui jouit de la situation, lutte contre sa conscience et en reprendra bientôt tout le contrôle.

_-« Courage Evan. Maintenant! »_

Serrant les dents en attente d'une douleur qu'il imagine intense, Evan enserre son bras, se cramponnant jusqu'à se que ses ongles se plantent dans sa chaire. Puis il remonte lentement vers le poignet, labourant sa peau qui se couvre instantanément de son sang, fluide, rouge vif et...envoûté.

Un cri. Bestial, inhumain.

Un être mi homme, mi animal qui s'arrache la peau, croyant retirer du même coup ce qui l'entache.

Ecorché de l'âme.

Mais l'homme n'est pas animal et son action d'autodestruction illusoire et imparfaite, n'a pour effet qu'accroître sa souffrance physique, donnant matière au Dieu pour gagner les rares zones libres dans l'esprit de l'hôte.

Une voix terrifiante s'amplifie dans l'habitacle du jumper. Evan l'entend, sans comprendre qu'elle est issue de ses lèvres et de sa bouche déformée d'un rictus terrifiant.

_-« Je te laisse un petit espace de liberté. T'assouvir n'a aucun intérêt si tu n'as pas conscience de cet état de fait. Cache toi petit humain. C'est ça, recroqueville toi comme un petit animal apeuré. Bientôt tes amis seront également mien et avec ta maîtrise des Lantiens, nous conquerrons l'univers. »_

Plus furieux que jamais, le major sombre dans une tourmente de violence contre son propre corps. Une tornade qui ne pourra malheureusement pas s'achever sur la victoire de l'humain. Evan le sait, mais rien ne peut le raisonner. La haine et la peur sont ses uniques moteurs. Une source au quelle s'abreuve le Dieu.

Un délice.

_**Flash**_

_-« Prends ma main Még._

_-Nan, Evan, j'ai la trouille._

_-Allez jeune damoiselle. Votre preux chevalier vous protégera._

_-Tu le promets ?_

_-Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je…._

_-Pitié Evan ! Tu ne vas pas cracher par terre en plus ?! »_

Son sourire et ses yeux rieurs contredisent le ton maternant. Malgré sa crainte, la jeune femme tend le bras vers l'homme qui la surplombe. D'une poigne ferme il enserre sa main et la tracte sur la nacelle.

_-« Allez, courage ! »_

De loin les deux silhouettes sont indissociables et ce n'est qu'une ombre unique qui se profile le long de l'enchevêtrement métallique. La lune est pleine et haute. Un décor de rêve pour deux amoureux en quête de sensations fortes.

_-« Wouaaaaaaa la ville est sublime vue de là haut !_

_-Je te l'avais dit Még._

_-Le camps parait si petit. Demain nous partirons chacun à nos affectations. Que deviendrons-nous ?_

_-Deux supers soldats. Je me vois bien général dans une base secrète que mêmes les pontes du Pentagone ne connaîtront pas…et avec une secrétaire vêtue exclusivement d'un tablier en dentelle fine._

_-Evan tu exagères ! »_

Un petit gloussement puis un gouffre de tristesse.

_-« Evan, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je parle de NOUS. De toi et de moi._

_-Je sais Mégane, mais que veux tu que je te dise ? Je ne suis pas prêt à renoncer à mes rêves et je ne veux pas t'imposer un tel sacrifice._

_-Je sais Evan, mais j'ignore quel sera le plus grand sacrifice. Te perdre me semble inconcevable mais…_

_-Mais si tu quittes l'armée tu passeras toute ta vie à te demander ce que tu serai devenue si ton choix avait été autre. En fin de compte, les regrets et les doutes rongeront notre couple et ce n'est pas l'amour mais la haine qui nous unira. »_

La jeune militaire se blotti dans les bras de son chevalier servant.

_-« Je t'aime Evan. J'espère que nos destins se croiseront à nouveau._

_-En l'occurrence le destin se nomme armée de l'air des Etats Unis d'Amérique. »_

Leurs lèvres s'unissent.

_-«Ce jour là, je ne te laisserai plus jamais me quitter. Je t'aime Mégane Frès._

_-Je t'aime Evan Lorne !»_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre cinq

**J-3**

_-« Atlantis, nous avons le jumper du major Lorne en visuel. Le major ne répond à aucun de nos appels._

_-Voyez-vous des mouvements dans le jumper ?_

_-Non madame. Nous allons tenter de nous rapprocher au plus près. Voila, nous surplombons la vitre du jumper et… Ha, quelle horreur !_

_-Major que se passe-t-il ? Que voyez-vous ?_

_-Pas grand-chose à vrai dire, la vitre est parsemée de traces rouges. On distingue nettement la forme d'une main et…je pense que c'est du sang docteur Weir._

_-Bon, prenez le jumper en charge et revenez immédiatement ici._

_-Bien madame. Le remorquage ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Nous serons à la porte dans huit heures._

_-Parfait, nous serons prêt à vous accueillir. »_

Elisabeth Weir quitte précipitamment le centre de contrôle pour rallier au plus vite l'infirmerie.

_-« Docteur Beckett !_

_-Docteur Weir ? »_

Le médecin délaisse provisoirement une série de bilans et examens pour porter toute son attention à Elisabeth.

_-« Que se passe-t-il docteur Weir ? Vous semblez inquiète._

_-Effectivement Carson. Le jumper du major Lorne a été pris en remorque sans qu'aucun signe de vie ne se manifeste à l'intérieur. Cependant, d'après l'équipe de secours il y a des traces de sang sur les parois des tableaux de commandes. »_

Carson ne peut réprimer une grimace. Il referme brutalement le livre ouvert devant lui.

_-« Il faut isoler le jumper dès son arrivée et mettre tout l'équipage en quarantaine._

_-C'est effectivement comme cela que je vois les choses Carson. »_

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Major Lorne, m'entendez-vous ? Ici jumper 8, nous sommes en approche. Major Lorne, Evan ?! »_

La silhouette est étendue sur le dos, ses yeux grands ouverts paraissent fixer un point au plafond. La voix en provenance des hauts parleurs glisse sur elle sans pénétrer le moins du monde dans son esprit. Celui-ci s'est fait si petit et si faible. Un mince rempart contre la douleur physique du corps meurtri et la souffrance psychique des réminiscences du passé. Manipulés par l'entité démoniaque, les souvenirs du major Lorne affluent en un flot incessant de renseignements. Le Dieu y puise la connaissance de la cité des Anciens mais aussi ceux de la Terre. Ha que la pêche est miraculeuse ! L'univers qui s'étend à ses pieds est encore plus vaste qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Mais en attendant de conquérir les mondes qui s'offrent à lui, le Dieu profite de l'esprit de son hôte. Celui-ci regorge de trouvailles qui sont autant d'amusement pour jouir impunément de son pouvoir divin.

Farfouillant de façon aléatoire dans les souvenirs de Lorne, le Dieu en extrait quelques fragments. Les réactions de l'hôte à la stimulation sont parfois intéressantes, souvent jouissives mais surtout très instructives pour la suite des événements.

Certains stimulent la souffrance occasionnée par la mort de la jeune femme. Jamais le Dieu n'avait trouvé moyen si efficace pour ébranler un être humain. Ce spécimen est pourtant vigoureux et intelligent, rien à voire avec les autres hères qui vivent sur « le monde ». Cet homme est un guerrier rompu à l'art du meurtre, mais étrangement une certaine idée utopique de respect de l'être s'y associe. Comme cet humain terrien est curieux. Un luxe de petits détails qui s'entrechoquent dans son cerveau et qui pèsent inlassablement le pour et le contre, le bien et le mal… une éthique dans la guerre qui arrange bien les affaires du Dieu. Lui qui n'en a aucune, trouve en cette moralité un pouvoir d'action sur l'hôte.

En attendant l'arrivée dans la cité des Anciens, le Dieu cimente ses bases en s'abreuvant à la source.

_**Flash**_

Lorne se méfie de ses êtres étranges qui lui rappellent les aliens du film « Enemy mine ». Une belle histoire d'amitié entre un terrien et un « lézard » humanoïde. Ces lézards là, Evan n'a pas trop envie de les côtoyer davantage. Pourtant le docteur Jackson semble très lié à l'un d'eux. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que sinon leur vie ne vaudrait pas tripette. L'image du jeune soldat sacrifié par les Unas s'inscrit encore et encore dans la mémoire de Lorne. Tout comme la première fois, sa réaction viscérale tend à faire remonter son estomac à la surface. Une terrible crampe plie le major en deux. Des spasmes douloureux secouent toute sa personne, pour le plus grand plaisir du Dieu qui par la souffrance accède aux sensations du corps.

Après une dizaines de minutes, Dieu se lasse de son petit jeu sadique et se concentre sur ce qui semble être une information fort intéressante.

La planète…son nom est inconnu mais l'hôte a encore en mémoire les glyphes qui montrent le chemin. Le gisement de Naquadah y est exploité par ces étranges créatures primitives. Un gisement très important et de grande qualité, le jeu en valait la chandelle pour les terriens. C'est aussi le cas pour l'entité qui se réjouit d'avoir pour hôte une telle mine d'informations.

Lorsque Atlantis sera sien et avec elle la Terre, Dieu ira faire un petit tour sur les planètes de la galaxie Tau'ri. Celle-ci parait être un lieu idéal de villégiature…du moins pour un siècle ou deux.

Le major Lorne se relève difficilement. Des crampes douloureuses naissent au creux de son estomac et remontent rapidement vers ses extrémités. Navigant péniblement dans une nébuleuse où réel et imaginaire sont unis, Evan s'avance vers l'écran holographique du jumper. Celui-ci s'illumine à son approche. Des données en Lantiens apparaissent, incompréhensibles, inexploitables. Lorne les regarde, hypnotisé par le mouvement vertical des symboles.

Seul l'un d'entre eux lui est connu : Danger.

Pour le Dieu en revanche, chaque ligne, chaque expression ont un sens et celui-ci ne lui plaît guère. Une mise en garde contre lui-même et ses semblables, si tant est qu'il y en ait. Dieu ignore s'il est l'unique spécimen survivant de son espèce et cela l'indiffère, tant que l'on n'empiète pas sur son territoire.

Dieu est furieux contre ce qui défile devant les yeux de son hôte.

Comment et pourquoi de telles choses sont apparues ainsi ? Des souvenirs comme autant de flashs refont surface dans l'esprit du major (fanfic : Huis-Clostrophobie). Une connexion avec le jumper, une activation qui le lie avec la base de données des Anciens. Le major ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'il voit et les implications de telles connaissances, mais ce ne sera sûrement pas le cas de toutes les personnes présentes sur Atlantis, en particulier de ce docteur Weir et du terrien dénommé Daniel Jackson.

Non seulement les Lantiens les avaient isolés et bannis sur un gros rocher mais voila qu'en plus ils avaient laissés derrières eux des mise en garde. Cette ingérence était vraiment inadmissible ! Sous le couvert du corps humain d'Evan, le Dieu libère toute sa fureur contre les Anciens. Un geste inutile et futile qui déchaîne une colère trop longtemps refoulée.

Malgré son corps douloureux, Evan s'avance davantage encore vers les commandes du jumper puis donne des coups de poings enragés sur tout ce qui se présente devant lui.

Le temps n'a plus de prise sur l'hôte et son parasite. Quelques minutes, quelques secondes, cela n'a guère d'importance. Un maelström de violence qui ne prend fin qu'avec l'apparition presque surnaturelle du jumper dans le champ de vision du major Lorne. Ce dernier s'arrête net, suspendu entre la réalité du Dieu et ses souvenirs qui tentent de le ramener vers un présent plus véridique. Les mains posées sur la vitre, Evan se laisse bercer par la vision qui doucement, presque imperceptiblement, lui redonne le goût de la lutte. Ses amis sont là, dehors, venu le chercher et l'extraire de l'enfer.

I-nac-cep-table !

Dieu n'est pas d'accord pour laisser le major interférer dans ses plans. Sa colère n'est pas tendre avec ses hôtes, cela le major Lorne ne l'ignore pas. Et comme Dieu n'est pas patient, il se charge de se remémorer au bon souvenir d'Evan.

La décharge électrique qui ébranle le corps du militaire n'est rien en comparaison du châtiment psychique. Avec violence, le corps du major Lorne est propulsé loin de la vitre pour finalement s'écraser le dos contre la porte du jumper. Evan reste ainsi, inerte en apparence mais sacrément secoué dans son âme. Avec plaisir, Dieu s'y plonge et y revit encore et encore ce qui semble être le moment le plus pénible de la très courte vie de l'humain.

Une petite voix émerge des lèvres craquelées d'Evan. Une supplique au cœur d'un sanglot.

_-« Mégane, pardonne-moi ! »_

**oooOOOooo**

Le vortex inonde la cité Atlante de son aura bleuté. Pas un bruit, excepté celui de la vague qui émerge brutalement de l'anneau. Tout le monde retient sa respiration lorsque les deux jumpers franchissent l'horizon des évènements.

Le docteur Weir contrôle la situation du haut de la rambarde alors qu'en dessous, le docteur Carson Beckett est sur le pied de guerre. Comme toute son équipe, il est équipé d'une combinaison le protégeant contre un éventuel agent infectieux et pathogène.

Le jumper 8 largue l'amarre retenant le vaisseau du major Lorne puis décolle à la verticale et quitte les lieux par l'ouverture béante de la cité. Seul subsiste au centre de la plateforme le jumper de Lorne.

Avec une lenteur majorée par sa tenue, aussi encombrante qu'inesthétique, le docteur Beckett enclenche l'ouverture manuelle du petit vaisseau Lantien.

Aussitôt la cloison s'anime et la porte descend lentement avant d'entrer en contact avec le sol.

**Bang !** La porte touche le sol d'Atlantis.

**Bing !** Une forme roule le long de la cloison avant de s'étaler au pied du jumper.

Carson et son équipe, surpris, font un bond magistral, digne des premières vidéos lunaires. La stupéfaction autant que la consternation fige les différents protagonistes. Que se soit au sol ou dans la salle de contrôle, le silence règne de nouveau en maître.

Carson pensait avoir vu le pire ou presque depuis son arrivée dans la galaxie de Pégase, mais le tableau qui s'offre à lui en cet instant lui prouve le contraire.

Le major Evan Lorne est étendu inerte, apparemment sans vie. De loin, sa tenue semble rouge et noire. Pourtant en s'approchant, il devient évidant pour Carson qu'Evan est entièrement nu et recouvert d'une pellicule de sang partiellement séchée et encroûtée.

Avec délicatesse et respect pour ce qu'il croit être le cadavre d'un ami, le médecin s'agenouille et cherche les constantes du militaire. La surprise se lit sur son visage quand il trouve un pouls, certes faible et filant, mais bien présent.

Le major Lorne est vivant !

**Contact**

J Zéro

_-« Et qu'en pense Carson ? »_

Sheppard est assis au bord de son lit. Cela fait trois jours que le major Lorne est de retour dans la cité. Trois jours durant lesquels la rumeur ou plutôt les rumeurs, ont envahi Atlantis avec d'autant plus d'ampleur qu'aucune hypothèse ne semble émerger des examens du docteur Beckett. Le seul effet potentiellement positif pour le colonel Sheppard est que les quelques athosiens présent dans la cité ont un peu oublié les bougies et l'encens pour s'attarder à l'étude du cas « Lorne ».

Elisabeth est pensive.

_-« Il n'en sait pas plus qu'il y a trois jours. Le major Lorne est dans un coma inexplicable. »_

Cette simple évocation fait grimacer Sheppard qui se remémore sa douloureuse expérience personnelle. Loin d'être dupe, Elisabeth poursuit comme si de rien n'était.

_-« L'analyse du sang retrouvé sur le major ainsi que dans le jumper confirme nos pires soupçons. Il s'agit bien du sang du major Lorne, des lieutenants Mitch Kalaghan et Mégane Frès. Aucune trace du troisième homme d'équipage. Evan montrait également de nombreuses blessures défensives, en particuliers aux mains. »_

Sheppard écoute attentivement les informations fournies par Elisabeth Weir. Jusqu'à présent, le colonel n'a pas réussit à extorquer la moindre donnée au docteur Beckett qui se retranche derrière le sacro-saint serment de confidentialité et une petite phrase très agaçante du style : « on en reparlera quand vous serez en état colonel et gnagnagna et gnagnagna ».

Heureusement, Elisabeth est tenue au courant et lui fait part de tout ce qu'elle sait, soit pas grand-chose.

_-« Le plus étrange, c'est que les cellules épithéliales retrouvées sous les ongles du major Lorne sont…les siennes. Il semblerait que le major soit à l'origine de ses propres blessures. Rien que d'y penser…_

_-Evan se serait automutilé ?_

_-Aucune plaie n'est mortelle mais il est comme un écorché vif. On dirait qu'il a cherché à arracher chaque fragment de sa peau._

_-Peut-être qu'elle le démangeait ?_

_-La douleur ? Oui, Carson a émis cette hypothèse, mais cela reste une supposition parmi tant d'autres. »_

Elisabeth reste dubitative. Sheppard est tout autant plongé dans un océan de perplexité. Ce qui se trame dans son esprit tourmenté est loin de ce que laisse paraître le colonel Sheppard, culpabilité, sentiment d'impuissance...

Leur silence est interrompu par l'intrusion de Carson dans la chambre de Sheppard.

_-« Colonel. Docteur Weir. »_

Sheppard présente son plus beau sourire au médecin.

_-« Carson ! Je suppose que vous venez me libérer de tous ces tubes. »_

Sheppard lève ses bras, exhibant ses perfusions. Son simulacre de chien battu s'agrémente d'un œil larmoyant et d'un mouvement de sourcils à la Teal'c.

_-« Colonel, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne vous autoriserai à quitter ce lit que lorsque votre état de santé le permettra. Quand à vos perfusions, c'est grâce à elles que vous gardez la faculté de me sourire aussi bêtement._

_-Docteur, vous n'êtes pas drôle du tout ! Je me sens super bien, mais j'ai des crampes à force de rester inactif. Allez, doc, soyez chic, donnez moi une permission. Allez, juste quelques heures ! »_

Carson secoue doucement la tête comme le ferai un père face aux bêtises incessantes de son fils.

_-« Cela suffit colonel, je ne reviendrai pas sur mes conclusions. Docteur Weir, j'aimerai vous parler des derniers bilans du major Lorne._

_-Je vous écoute Carson. »_

Le médecin hésite un instant puis se lance, conscient que le colonel Sheppard est tout autant en droit de connaître le devenir de son major que le docteur Weir.

_-« Les dernières constatations ne montrent aucun changement. Le major est toujours dans le même état neurovégétatif. Tant que je n'en trouverai pas la cause, je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour lui. Son coma est pourtant relativement léger, comme un sommeil profond. Lorne réagit aux stimuli et montre même des signes de réveil imminent, mais à chaque fois, rien ne se produit et il replonge dans son état de catatonie.»_

Sheppard, bougon, ne peut s'empêcher d'intervenir en râlant.

_-« Vous le chouchoutez de trop, lui ! Balancez-le au dessus de la jetée dans l'océan Lantien et on verra si la belle au bois dormant continue d'attendre son prince. Dix contre un qu'il ouvrira les yeux plus vite que ça !_

_-John, vous êtes insupportable !_

_-Je sais. Pardonnez-moi Elisabeth, Carson, mais j'en est marre ! Je n'en peux plus de rester allongé. Le Daedale puis Atlantis… »_

Un enfant capricieux n'aurai pas fait plus pitoyable grimace.

Joignant les mains en une ultime tentative de prière, John, met un genou à terre, aux pieds de Carson.

_-« Je vous donne mon skate et...heu...non, je vous le prête un mois. Et j'éloigne Rodney de vous pendant …deux semaines ! »_

Elisabeth est hilare.

_-« Vous avez un profond sens du sacrifice colonel Sheppard._

_-Disons qu'à force de pratiquer, je maîtrise le McKay sans trop de problème. »_

L'entrée de l'intéressé dans l'infirmerie met le holà à la plaisanterie.

Un très lourd silence s'installe entre les différents protagonistes. Evidement, le mutisme soudain de ses amis éveille en Rodney les pires soupçons. Il en faut peu pour titiller son côté paranoïaque et pour une fois, cela se justifie.

_-« Mouai…je dérange sans doute. »_

Ne laissant pas le temps à Sheppard de répliquer (ce qu'il aurait évidement fait avec délice), McKay interpelle Elisabeth et commence à lui expliquer le pourquoi de sa venue.

John s'enfonce dans son lit, disparaissant presque entièrement sous sa couverture. Personne ne semble lui prêter la moindre attention. Elisabeth et Rodney discutent des coutumes Athosiennes et d'un problème informatique dont il n'a que faire…quand à Carson, le traître, le lâche, il a profité de l'entrée de Rodney pour filer à l'anglaise.

Sheppard doit-il prendre cela pour une acceptation tacite de son contrat… liberté contre Rodney ?

Alors que la discussion entre Rodney et Elisabeth lui parvient de façon étouffée par l'épaisse couette hospitalière, un plan s'organise dans l'esprit machiavélique du colonel Sheppard. Réprimant une soudaine envie de rire, il émerge de sa carapace et interrompt impunément McKay et Weir.

_-« Elisabeth, j'aimerai avoir la permission d'étudier davantage les rapports envoyés par Evan avant leur disparition ainsi que mon ancien compte rendu d'expédition. Avec l'aide de Rodney et de ses supers technologies, on trouvera sûrement une explication à l'apparition soudaine de cette planète. Il y a forcement une logique à cela. N'est-ce pas Rodney ?_

_-Oui, bien sur. Peut-être qu'avec des spectrographes lumineux, des photomètres et des…_

_-Voila, il faudrait installer tout cela ici et joindre l'intelligence de Rodney à mes déductions heu…de fin limier. Carson. Carson ! »_

Sans porter la moindre attention à Elisabeth qui sourit, prouvant qu'elle n'est pas dupe, et à Rodney qui pour une fois est complètement largué, John interpelle le médecin. Celui-ci tarde à répondre mais voyant l'obstination du colonel, Beckett ne peut faire autrement que revenir auprès du trio maléfique.

_-« Cessez de hurler colonel, il y a d'autres patients ici._

_- Oui, acceptez mes excuses Carson. Je voudrais chercher une explication à l'état du major. Le docteur McKay va m'y aider… »_

Carson se retourne vers Rodney qui hausse les épaules en un geste d'impuissance. Sheppard poursuit avant que McKay ne brise son si joli plan d'évasion.

_-« Rodney va installer ici ses ordinateurs pour que l'on analyse et reproduise avec exactitude les dernières heures du major et de son équipe. Pourriez-vous libérer heu…Rodney, les deux bureaux là devraient suffire, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Et bien…._

_-Oui, voila, je pense que ce sera parfait. Quand pouvons nous commencer à travailler Carson ?_

_-Mais… Ecoutez John, ne croyez pas que je sois dupe de vos manigances…_

_-Ho, Carson, qu'allez vous croire ?!_

_-Je ne veux pas transformer mon infirmerie en champs de bataille pour militaires en manque d'actions. Vous avez gagnez cette bataille mais pas la guerre._

_-Je n'en demandais pas tant docteur._

_-Bon, on laisse les cathéters en place pour vos injections et vous revenez dormir ici toutes les nuits. Je vous donne une permission de sortie certes, mais avec des horaires stricts._

_9 heures / 20 heures, pas une minutes de plus. »_

Carson regarde sa montre puis enchaîne avec autorité.

_-« Il est 18 heures. Pour ce soir, cela vous laisse deux heures avant le couvre-feu._

_-Oui papa !_

_-Au moindre écart, je vous colle sur un brancard avec tellement de capteurs que vous ne pourrez même plus bouger le petit orteil. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?!_

_-Yes daddy !_

_-Et emmenez McKay avec vous. Je ne veux pas être envahi par des appareils qui vont parasiter et saturer tous mes moniteurs ! »_

Sur ces mots Carson, se retire et disparaît loin de la jubilation extravertie de Sheppard. Elisabeth se contente d'hocher la tête. Ce n'est ni la première fois ni la dernière qu'elle assiste à la supériorité masculine en matière de stratégie enfantine. Mais il faut bien avouer qu'avec les hommes, ce genre d'astuce marche extrêmement bien. Peut-être y a-t-il matière à faire une étude anthropologique ?

Alors qu'une infirmière s'atèle à déconnecter les perfusions des cathéters, Rodney McKay se tourne vers le docteur Weir.

_-« Je crois que je n'ai rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer. Je me trompe où John vient de se servir honteusement de moi ?_

_-Je dirais plutôt qu'il a su habilement exploiter vos talents naturels à envahir l'espace de votre présence physiques et psychique._

_-Heu…c'est un compliment ça ? »_

Ne retenant plus les larmes qui lui brûlaient le coin des yeux, Elisabeth, prend le bras du docteur McKay et l'entraîne avec elle loin de l'infirmerie.

Son rire est partagé entre le franc fou rire face à la moue surprise de McKay et le laissé aller dépité devant une situation finalement extrêmement triste.

Avec une empathie qui ne lui ressemble guère, Rodney remarque aussitôt le voile de chagrin qui passe fugacement sur le visage du docteur Weir.

_-«Qu'y a t il Elisabeth?_

_-John n'est pas vraiment dans son état normal..._

_-Franchement je ne vois aucune différence, il est toujours aussi sarcastique, voir cassant._

_-Justement. En de telles circonstances, il est étonnant qu'il soit si blessant, car c'est vraiment ce qu'il est en ce moment. Et puis avec vous, John se sent en sécurité. Vous avez traversé tant d'épreuves ensemble qu'à vous deux, vous formez une sorte d'unité qui le rassure. Avec nous son regard est tout autre. D'après Carson, il souffre d'un stress post traumatique qui l'isole du monde extérieur. Il se sent exclus de la cité d'Atlantis._

_-Elisabeth, vous savez pertinemment que pour John, Atlantis est sa famille._

_-Précisément ! Il se dévalorise et se rend insupportable car il méprise ce qu'il est devenu. Il nous retourne contre lui dans une attitude d'auto destruction. Pourquoi pensez-vous que le docteur Beckett le garde à l'infirmerie?_

_Actuellement le colonel Sheppard est sous fortes doses d'anxiolytiques et d'antidépresseurs. Cela le désinhibe un peu mais nous permet en même temps d'avancer. Sa permission était prévue mais Carson attendait le meilleur moment. Le petit délire de persécution de John a juste devancé l'appel._

_Il faut être patient Rodney, on retrouvera notre colonel John Sheppard rapidement._

_-Sarcastique._

_-Agaçant._

_-Le coeur sur la main._

_-Tendrement attachant.»_

Un ange passe

_-« Bon, venez avec moi Rodney, je vais mettre à votre dispositions tout ce que j'ai sur l'expédition du major Lorne. Le colonel Sheppard a raison sur un point au moins, il est capital de connaître précisément ce qui s'est passé sur cette planète._

_-Et pour mon problème de données inaccessibles._

_-Ha oui, c'est vrai. On verra cela plus tard. L'urgence pour le moment c'est Lorne et non les lubies des Athosiens. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Enfin libre !

Sheppard admire son poignet qui ne présente plus qu'un pansement occlusif sous lequel se planque le dernier vestige de son médical emprisonnement. Soucieux de son apparence mais également désireux de faire disparaître toutes traces d'une quelconque médication, John entoure ses poignets de ses habituels bandages noirs. Sexy et pratique, le summum de l'homme moderne.

Avant de rejoindre McKay auprès de ses ordinateurs, Sheppard décide de rendre visite au major Lorne et de voir de lui-même l'étendu des dégâts. Bien que prévenu de ce qui l'attendait, le colonel ne peut s'empêcher d'être surpris. Il pensait trouver une momie et au lieu de cela il trouve une sorte de petit igloo en toile fine et transparente dont émerge la tête livide d'Evan.

Une voix féminine fait sursauter Sheppard.

_-« Les plaies cicatriseront plus vite à l'air libre. Nous avons mis une toile sur des arceaux afin de le préserver de tout contact physique. Après trois jours, ce n'est plus si moche, mais je suppose que cela serait extrêmement douloureux. Du moins s'il était conscient. A priori il n'est pas contagieux, vous pouvez vous approcher colonel Sheppard. »_

John se retourne vers l'infirmière qui lui adresse un sourire forcé puis se retire pour leur laisser plus d'intimité.

_-« Merci. »_

Un simple mot puis un petit geste de la main et Sheppard prend son courage à deux mains pour affronter la vision de son ami.

Un ami, c'est bien ainsi que John voit le militaire allongé devant lui. Atlantis est immense mais en deux ans, chacun de ses membres a eu plus que l'occasion de prouver son courage et sa loyauté envers ce qui forme une grande famille.

John examine le visage figé d'Evan. Ses yeux semblent enfoncés dans ses orbites. Ses lèvres sont craquelées, laissant ça et là apparaître une fine touche de rose/rouge là où seul un vieux gris bleuté semblait s'être installé. Vraiment une sale mine !

Quand au reste, n'en parlons pas. John se souvient d'un reportage sur les grands félins. Ce qu'il voit devant lui ressemble à s'y méprendre aux restes d'un festin royal !

Sheppard tente de sourire à cette évocation, ridicule mais si réelle.

Silencieusement, avec beaucoup de respect, mais aussi une pointe de chagrin et d'humilité, le colonel se met au garde à vous et adresse à son subordonné un salut militaire.

Sheppard quitte l'infirmerie sans ajouter le moindre mot. L'infirmière et le docteur Beckett le suivent des yeux puis s'échange un regard lourd de sens.

Lorsque le colonel Sheppard rejoint McKay, celui-ci est encore en grande conversation avec Elisabeth. John reprend sa prestance habituelle et son ton sarcastique.

_-« Ben dites donc ! Vous êtes inséparables tout les deux ! Aurai-je loupé quelques choses durant mon incarcération ? _»

La boutade fait un flop tant la tension est palpable du côté de McKay. Le docteur Weir quand à elle, se contente d'un signe de tête que l'on pourrait traduire par : Chut Rodney est concentré !

_-« Que se passe-t-il Rodney ? Vous avez déjà trouvé quelque chose ?_

_-Concernant le major Lorne… non, mais concernant le problème que j'avais DEJA soumis au docteur Weir…SI !!! »_

Inutile d'être un détective hors paire pour comprendre que le docteur McKay est effectivement en colère.

_-« Si vous m'expliquiez de quoi il s'agit ?_

_-Quand je suis venu vous voir à l'infirmerie, c'était pour vous signalez un problème informatique qui…_

_-Ho, Rodney, je suis déçu, je pensais que vous veniez prendre de mes nouvelles ?_

_-John !! »_

Le cri est simultanément émis par Rodney et Elisabeth. Tous deux se regardent puis fixe le colonel qui s'enfonce dans un fauteuil et fait semblant de fermer sa bouche à clé.

McKay poursuit donc, certain de ne plus être interrompu.

_-« La base de données des Anciens n'était plus totalement accessible. Des renseignements, à priori sans grandes importances, ont subitement été bloqués par un mot de passe. Cela n'a pas semblé vous inquiétez plus que cela mais…ne m'interrompez pas Elisabeth… mais maintenant ce n'est plus quelques données mais toute la base de renseignements qui est contrôlé par ce mot de passe. De plus il semblerait qu'un individu ait farfouillé dans les dossiers de certains membres du personnel. Le votre entre autre colonel Sheppard. Et le mien._

_Bon, alors, qu'en pensez vous ?!_

_-Heu, je peux parler ?_

_-John, ça ne m'amuse pas. Vous ne semblez pas vous rendre compte de ce que cela veut dire._

_-Cela signifie qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui prépare un mauvais coup. »_

Sheppard reprend sa position décontractée avant de poursuivre avec son éternel mou d'adolescent.

_-« Mais vous allez trouver le code d'accès et déjouer une fois de plus les plans des méchants. Pas vrai Rodney ?_

_-Pas si simple. Il s'agit d'un code alphanumérique à six entrées. Le nombre de possibilité est…_

_-Non insurmontable pour un esprit comme le votre._

_-Evidement, mais cela prendra un temps fou ! »_

Sheppard regarde sa montre puis se lève rapidement.

_-« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais mon temps de liberté étant compté, je souhaiterai en profiter un maximum. Ho, hé ! Me regardez pas comme ça tout les deux ! Je n'ai mangé que d'horribles trucs aseptisés ces dernières semaines. Mon cerveau fonctionnera mieux après un bon gueuleton._

_-Je vous accompagne._

_-Ha non, Rodney. L'ordinateur a besoin de vous et moi j'ai besoin d'air. »_

Le docteur Weir ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter un petit commentaire, mais le militaire est déjà loin et seul le regard étonné de Rodney lui répond.

_-« Un sacré sens du sacrifice. Pauvre Carson, il a fait une bien mauvaise affaire. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Finalement le colonel Sheppard s'est contenté d'un bon sandwich au poulet avant de rejoindre l'infirmerie. Sagement il a tendu son bras à l'infirmière qui y a branché une perfusion…encore une !

Tenant une potence mobile d'une main, John quitte sa chambre pour celle plus intimiste du major Lorne.

Silencieusement, il s'assoie au sol, dos callé contre le lit, le regard perdu sur ses chaussures. Un peu par bravade, à moins que ce ne soit un moyen d'exorciser ses craintes, Sheppard s'adresse à Lorne avec un naturel déconcertant.

_-« Pourquoi faites vous semblant de dormir ?_

_-Parce que cela m'évite de répondre à des questions auxquelles je ne sais que dire. »_

La voix de Lorne est d'un calme surprenant compte tenue de la situation. Sheppard n'ose pas se retourner et la discussion qui s'en suit a un petit goût d'étrange, voire même de surnaturelle.

_-« Depuis quand êtes vous réveillé ?_

_-Depuis…maintenant. Je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu votre question et j'y ai naturellement répondu. C'est bizarre comme situation non ?_

_-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ecoutez Evan, j'ai conscience que cela doit être difficile et même douloureux mais…de quoi vous souvenez-vous ?_

_-A propos de quoi ?_

_-De votre expédition, de la planète que vous avez visité et …de la disparition de votre équipage._

_-…_

_-Evan ?_

_-Je ne me souviens de rien._

_-Quels sont vos derniers souvenirs ?_

_-J'ai pris une cuite avec Ronon lorsque nous vous avons cru disparu sur Terre. Après tout semble n'être que brume. Vous avez survécu, ça je le sais, et puis votre présence l'atteste. McKay et vous avez eu maille à partir avec quelqu'un sur le Daedale, mais bon, ça ce n'est pas extraordinaire… bref, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qui s'est passé depuis est un peu comme mes visions dans le jumper , un doux mélange de réel et d'imaginaire. »_

Sheppard se laisse le temps de digérer ces informations.

Petit un, Ronon et Evan ont pris une cuite en apprenant son décès. Est-ce pour fêter l'évènement ?

Petit deux, le major Lorne a un sacré trou dans le cerveau, vu le temps qui s'est écoulé entre leur sortie des eaux terriennes et leur retour sur Atlantis.

Petit trois, Evan n'a pas conscience de la disparition de Mégane. Comment lui annoncer une telle nouvelle ?

Alors que John cherche ses mots afin d'expliquer au mieux, ou du moins de la façon la moins pire, la situation actuelle au major Lorne, celui-ci s'agite sous ses arceaux. Sheppard n'y prête pas particulièrement attention. D'une part il met tout cela sous le coup de la douleur que doit découvrir Evan, d'autre part il se sent envahit par une agréable béatitude. Finalement Carson avait raison, deux heures de liberté l'ont épuisé.

Bonne analyse, mais insuffisante malheureusement. Si Evan prend effectivement conscience de son état physique, c'est avant tout pour laisser sa place à l'entité qui attendait patiemment le moment le plus opportun. Celui où Sheppard serait à sa portée.

Merci petit humain de m'avoir donné accès à tant d'informations. Grâce à toi, je pensais conquérir l'univers. Mais maintenant, tu m'offres sur un plateau la possibilité d'être bien plus. Je vais assouvir ma vengeance, notre vengeance. Merci petit humain. Tu aura été mon catalyseur et ton ami sera l'instrument de ma grandeur

Evan pousse un gémissement légèrement étouffé. Sheppard laisse tomber sa tête en arrière sur le bord du lit.

_-« Vous avez mal n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez que j'aille chercher l'infirmière ? Elle est rudement mignonne._

_-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Il y a tellement d'antalgique dans ma perfusion que je ne sens quasiment rien. Et vous colonel Sheppard, qu'y a-t-il dans votre perfusion ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien. Un peu de trucs et beaucoup de machins, histoire d'avoir une excuse pour me garder ici._

_-Et bien moi, je sais ce qui coule actuellement dans vos veines colonel. Une bonne dose de barbiturique, de quoi assommer un éléphant. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais avec vous, il vaut mieux prendre ses précautions. »_

Sheppard est soudain très inquiet. De tels propos ne sont pas du tout coutumier du major Lorne. Du moins de celui qu'il croyait connaître. L'inquiétude du colonel va croissant lorsqu'il découvre avec stupeur que ses membres refusent de lui obéir.

_-« Venez avec moi colonel. »_

Avec horreur, le colonel sent que la situation mais surtout son corps lui échappe.

Une impression de déjà vu. Une angoisse oppressante.

Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, Sheppard voit le major se lever, s'habiller puis s'approcher doucement de lui.

_-« Bois ! »_

Avec horreur, Sheppard découvre la main ensanglantée du major. Il croit en cet instant avoir découvert le comble de l'écoeurement, mais il se trompe.

Avec répugnance il lutte contre le fluide qui force ses voix respiratoires puis sombre dans l'abîme où l'entité l'attend.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre six

**Atlantis soumise et conquise**

Une alarme assourdissante retentie dans la cité endormie. Elisabeth se retourne dans son lit et glisse sa tête sous son oreiller à la recherche d'un répit bien mérité. Le bruit est légèrement étouffé mais il persiste et s'acharne à la tirer de son sommeil. Dans un râle de dépit, une tête ébouriffée émerge de la chaleur réconfortante du coussin. Un œil s'entre ouvre, un peu, juste ce qui est nécessaire pour regarder l'heure du cadran lumineux qui clignote, sans aucun état d'âme pour la pauvre femme qui peine à accommoder sa vision.

**3H12**

_-« Flûte ! Juste deux heures de sommeil. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? _»

La question reste en suspens lorsqu'un appel radio emplie toute sa chambre de sa douce sonorité.

_-« Le docteur Weir est demandé d'urgence à l'infirmerie !! »_

Pour le coup, le docteur en question se réveille brutalement et complètement. Sans prendre la peine de se recoiffer, Elisabeth enfile en vitesse une paire de chaussure et fonce rejoindre l'antre de Carson.

Sheppard ou Lorne ?

Lorne ou Sheppard ?

Mais quand est-ce que ces messieurs lui accorderont un peu de tranquillité d'esprit ?

Ha si les Anciens avaient eu la bonne idée de faire d'Atlantis une cité d'Amazones, la vie serait vraiment plus simple.

Elisabeth parcoure les couloirs qui la séparent de l'infirmerie avec un sentiment d'oppression grandissant.

La petite clarté qui émane des parois lumineuses de la cité a un côté rassurant. Mais au bout du couloir, une lumière vive et violente attire le regard. Comme si cela en soit ne suffisait pas à intriguer le docteur Weir, un bruit, d'abord comme un chuchotement puis maintenant comme un lointain brouhaha de hall de gare, apporte une étrange sensation d'irréelle.

Que se passe-t-il dans cette infirmerie ? Que va-t-elle trouver au bout du chemin ?

Plus ses pas la rapproche du lieu tant animé, plus elle souhaiterait être loin d'ici et se replonger dans ses paisibles songes nocturnes. De quoi rêvait-elle déjà ? Ha…oui…de Simon. Bon, allez, finalement, présent ou passé, réel ou imaginaire, ici la frontière entre les mondes est parfois imperceptible.

Nous sommes à Atlantis et rien n'est comme partout ailleurs. Ici, c'est…

La vision qui s'offre brutalement à Elisabeth est loin de ce qu'elle avait redouté. Elle est bien pire.

Ici, c'est le chaos !

**oooOOOooo**

Un petit vent frais se pose sur sa peau, glisse le long de son corps puis s'échappe en se glissant dans son cou. La caresse légère et sensuelle le fait doucement frissonner. Une petite secousse qui réanime la conscience de soi avec la tendresse d'un baiser maternel.

_-« Où suis-je ? »_

Le souffle de l'air pour seule réponse. Un vent mêlé d'un discret et lointain cliquetis. John accroche sa pensée à ce bruit parasite qui évoque des souvenirs agréables. Gardant les yeux clos mais l'esprit bien ouvert, le militaire se laisse porter par ses sens.

De l'air. De l'eau. Il est dehors. Cette affirmation s'accorde aussitôt avec la sensation de froid qui le saisit brutalement.

La fraîcheur de la nuit le cueille avec la délicatesse d'un bulldozer. Des souvenirs, des sensations, des perceptions, tout ce qui a fait de ces dernières heures un cauchemar éveillé revient à la surface le temps d'une inspiration... et disparaît avec l'air qui s'échappe des poumons.

Sheppard ouvre les yeux. Un plafond d'étoiles, noir, mortel, mais si magnifiquement beau. John se redresse et admire la vue sublime qui s'étale devant son horizon.

Là, devant lui, Atlantis fait sa belle.

L'homme est assis à l'extrémité d'une des jetés. Il réalise qu'en deux ans, c'est la première fois qu'il contemple Atlantis plongée au cœur de la nuit. Jamais la cité n'avait semblé si grande et majestueuse. Les mètres paraissent des kilomètres et au bout d'un bras grand comme l'univers s'étend un arpège de métal et de lumière.

Sheppard est troublé. Il se sent merveilleusement bien, en accord parfait avec la cité. Il voudrait que ce moment dure pour l'éternité. Mais parallèlement il sent en lui un profond malaise, l'impression non d'être en symbiose avec Atlantis, mais d'être possédé par elle.

Assis, les jambes repliées contre son torse, Sheppard pose sa tête sur ses genoux, légèrement de côté, le regard perdu dans la ville endormie.

Ses pensées tentent de se restructurer mais le colonel est complètement perdu. Avec application mais sans aucune précipitation abusive, il cherche à remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs.

D'abord, l'infirmerie. Le couvre feu imposé par le docteur Beckett. L'avait-il respecté ? Il ne s'en souvient pas. Juste un profond malaise à l'évocation du lieu médicalisé.

Lorne ensuite. John se souvient être aller le voir. Pauvre major Lorne, plongé dans un si étrange coma !

Tout en se disant cela, le colonel se souvient avoir parlé avec Evan. Comment cela est-il possible ?

Décidément, son cerveau est bien capricieux. Impossible de poser des éléments concrets sur ces dernières heures. Et à y bien réfléchir, impossible de définir quoique se soit de tangible sur sa vie elle-même. Tout n'est que sensations et vertiges.

Effrayant ?

Le comble c'est que cela devrait être bien plus qu'effrayant mais en vérité, le temps de poser cet état de fait et la notion même de peur disparaît. Peur de quoi ? De quoi parlions nous déjà ?

Beaucoup d'hypothèses vont et viennent dans l'esprit du militaire. Des séquelles de son coma, des troubles de la concentration, de la mémoire à court terme… Autant d'hypothèses qui disparaissent aussitôt formulées. Ho, et puis à quoi bon, puisque rien ne tient et rien ne s'inscrit dans ces neurones à la capacité de poisson rouge…autant se laisser aller et profiter de la vue.

Les lumières d'Atlantis sont belles. Une aile s'illumine de mille feux. Tiens il doit y avoir de l'agitation à l'infirmerie ?

Un souvenir. Des hommes. La mort.

Tristesse, chagrin, culpabilité…le vent souffle et emporte avec lui la raison.

**oooOOOooo**

Carson court d'une civière à une autre sans faire attention à Elisabeth. L'entrée du docteur Weir aurai pu surprendre, voire choquer, mais quelle importance, la relative transparence de sa nuisette négligemment jeté sur un bas de pyjama en coton ?

-« Je veux plus de sédation par ici ! Et dépêchez vous, celui-ci convulse ! »

Elisabeth n'en croit pas ses yeux. Ce n'est pas possible, elle est sûrement encore sous sa couette. Un infirmier passe à côté d'elle et la bouscule légèrement. Non, tout cela est bien réel et c'est bien une antenne médicale de guerre, un camp d'urgence qui s'étale jusqu'au milieu du couloir d'Atlantis.

Tacatacatacatac! Des tirs en provenance d'une autre aile.

La lumière de tout Atlantis s'allume comme si la cité elle-même souffrait de tant de violence.

Elisabeth attrape le bras du docteur Beckett.

_-« Carson ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelez plus tôt ?_

_-Parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de plus tôt ! Tout vient juste de commencer. Il y a cinq minutes que les blessés affluent de partout. Je ne comprends rien ! Il y a des blessures par balles, d'autres par armes blanches, c'est un vrai carnage…et il en arrive encore ! Elisabeth, certains ont tous simplement cherché à s'entretuer, d'autres ont l'air d'avoir voulu mettre fin volontairement à leurs jours._

_-Comme le major Lorne ?_

_-Exactement._

_-Alors c'est une épidémie et le mal qui a touché le major est hautement contagieux. Il faut mettre la cité toute entière, ainsi le Daedale, en quarantaine !_

_-Ce sera inutile docteur Weir. »_

Une voix incertaine et penaude, celle de Rodney McKay. Si la voix du scientifique tremble, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a été réveillé par la lumière qui inonde Atlantis, mais bien parce que le spectacle de l'infirmerie le trouble au plus haut point.

_-« Elisabeth, s'il s'agissait d'un virus ou de quoique ce soit de contagieux, la cité se serait protégée, comme la dernière fois._

_-Que suggérez vous alors ?_

_-Une attaque. Je ne sais pas de qui ou de quoi, mais il y a trop de coïncidences. Quelques soient mes hypothèses, j'arrive toujours à la même conclusion. Il y a dans la cité une présence qui ne nous veut pas que du bien. Elle a analysé et étudié notre réseau informatique puis a pris connaissance de la base de données des Anciens avant de tout verrouiller. Je ne sais pas ce qui est à l'origine de tout cela, mais il y a évidement un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé au major Lorne. »_

Elisabeth examine les locaux puis se tourne vers le docteur Beckett qui tente d'organiser au mieux la prise en charge des patients.

_-« Où sont passés Sheppard et Lorne ?_

_-Je l'ignore. Je venais juste de me rendre compte de leur disparition lorsque le branle-bas de combat a commencé._

_- Avez-vous des théories docteur ?_

_-Aucunes ! Pour l'instant on va parer à l'urgence en soignant les conséquences. Pour ce qui est des causes, on verra cela plus tard. Maintenant si vous voulez bien… »_

Elisabeth quitte l'infirmerie avec McKay.

Ce qui était il y a quelques minutes, une cité en sommeil, s'est maintenant revêtu de tous ses atours. Les couloirs sont aussi vivants qu'en plein jour. Des hommes et des femmes courent de droite à gauche, sillonnant Atlantis comme une ville assiégée. Des militaires qui investissent la cité, comme on arrache un objectif stratégique des mains de l'ennemi. Surprise, Elisabeth regarde la cité échapper à son contrôle. Une voix masculine et chaude semble diriger les opérations.

Elisabeth et Rodney pénètrent ensemble dans la salle de contrôle de la cité. Là, le colonel Steven Caldwell dirige d'une main de maître la gestion de ce qui pourrait être une psychose généralisée.

_-« Deux hommes sur chaque passerelle ! Personne ne quitte ou n'entre dans une zone autre que celle où il a été assignée. Je ne veux plus aucun déplacement. Signalez tous comportement étrange envers autrui comme envers soi-même._

_-Colonel Caldwell…_

_-Un instant docteur Weir._

_Tout le personnel médical du Daedale doit rallier l'infirmerie et porter main forte au docteur Beckett. Renforcer également la surveillance externe. Qui sait si tout cela n'est pas une manigance pour distiller notre pourvoir de défense._

_Elisabeth, je suis à vous. Désolé mais il fallait agir vite._

_-Et vous avez très bien fait. »_

Il serait difficile de savoir qui est le plus surpris par cette remarque. Le docteur McKay, qui n'a jamais caché son animosité pour le colonel Caldwell, ou le colonel lui-même qui connaît l'aversion du docteur Weir à son égard ?

_-« Colonel Caldwell, vous êtes le plus à même pour rétablir un semblant d'ordre. Savez-vous ce qui se passe ?_

_-Il semblerait que des membres d'Atlantis soient pris de comportements étranges et particulièrement agressifs. Je suis navré de devoir vous l'annoncer mais certains des vôtres y ont laissé la vie. Ils ont déjà été tués par mes hommes. Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous exprimer mes regrets mais les soldats étaient en état de légitime défense. Quand je parle de comportement étrange, je sous entend également, extrêmes. Les maîtriser est particulièrement difficile et ils n'hésitent pas à retourner leurs armes contre eux-mêmes._

_-Oui, le docteur Beckett m'a déjà fait part de ces constatations. McKay pense qu'il y a dans la cité une présence à l'origine de tout cela._

_-Ce ne serait pas un virus ? »_

Rodney s'approche du colonel et exprime pour la première fois ce qu'il a vraiment en tête.

_-« D'une certaine façon, le mal qui nous touche fonctionne bien comme un virus qui se propage indépendamment de son point initial, mais celui-ci est sélectif. Je m'explique. Rappelez-vous du virus informatique wraith qui avait infiltré le Daedale à notre retour de Terre. Il s'agissait en fait d'une intelligence artificielle qui évoluait et agissait en fonction de nos réponses. Je pense que l'on a à faire à une entité qui agit de la même façon. Elle a infiltré Atlantis et cherche maintenant à prendre possession de ses membres._

_-En les faisant s'entre tuer ?_

_-Pas tous. Je suis prêt à parier que ceux qui ont le gène ATA ne sont pas atteints. »_

Caldwell est en expectative mais Elisabeth intervient de suite.

_-« Vous voulez dire que cette chose ne s'en prendrait pas à ceux qui ont le gène des anciens ? Il faudrait donc isoler tout les autres avant que la contamination, quelque soit son mode d'action, ne se propage ?_

_-En fait, j'extrapole un peu en disant cela, mais avant que l'ordinateur ne m'éjecte brutalement, j'ai pu constaté que des dossiers du personnel avaient été visité. Il s'agissait exclusivement des détenteurs du gène. Je ne parle pas de ceux qui comme moi, ont subit une génothérapie. Je pense qu'effectivement, notre ennemi a sélectionné ses proies. Je suis autant en danger que vous docteur Weir._

_-Il faut prévenir le docteur Beckett de vos soupçons._

_-Me prévenir de quoi ? »_

Surpris, Elisabeth, Steven et Rodney se retournent pour faire face au médecin. Celui-ci paraît avoir pris dix ans d'un coup. Ses traits sont tirés et ses yeux creusés par une fatigue non physique mais nerveuse.

McKay entame ses explications mais Carson l'interrompt.

_-« J'ignore si vos hypothèses sont fondés ou non Rodney, mais je crois avoir trouvé le mode de contamination et je peux tout de suite vous rassurer, vous ne risquez absolument rien._

_-Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ?_

_-Je ne le peux pas. Ecoutez, je suis d'accord avec vous, il n'y a aucune personne, naturellement porteuse du gène, parmi les blessés. D'un autre côté, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour pouvoir faire des statistiques fiables. Quoiqu'il en soit, tous présente une caractéristique physique commune. Une plaie, comme une entaille, soit au creux de la main, soit à la base du cou. De rapides examens ont déjà permis de trouver un lien avec le major Lorne. Une hypersidérémie. »_

Pas de commentaire, mais des regards interrogateurs.

_-« C'est une augmentation du fer circulant dans le sang. La contamination est donc sanguine. Cela signifie qu'elle nécessite un contact rapproché, un corps à corps avec un blessé. Avec l'aide du colonel Caldwell, tous les membres apparemment atteints ont été isolés. La propagation de la folie devrait être maîtrisée._

_-Sommes nous certain de ne pas être porteur sain ou au stade de l'incubation ?_

_-Je vais faire des prélèvements à tout le monde. Inutile de faire la grimace Rodney, vous n'y échapperez pas ! Bon, je vous laisse. Maintenant que j'ai un point de départ pour mes recherches. Espérons que l'on trouvera rapidement la solution. Colonel Caldwell, j'aimerai avoir accès à vos ordinateurs pour analyser mes prélèvements._

_-Usez de tout le matériel et de tout le personnel du Daedale à votre convenance docteur. Par contre, j'exige que tous vos déplacements soient accompagnés par deux hommes. C'est une question de sécurité. Si les élucubrations du docteur McKay sont justes, notre ennemi cherchera peut-être à vous nuire._

_-Ha ? Bien, merci colonel. »_

Sur ces mots chargés d'angoisse, le docteur quitte le centre de contrôle d'Atlantis pour rejoindre patients, bilans et examens.

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Où étais-tu ? »_

Evan est apparu, comme un fantôme ou une création de l'esprit. John y voit un trouble supplémentaire à ce qu'il est. Qu'est-il d'ailleurs ? Franchement il l'ignore complètement. Ce que John aime en lui, est sa nouvelle capacité à aimer sans retenue. Aptitude qui s'accompagne d'un extraordinaire pouvoir d'abstraction. Qu'est-ce que des cris, des pleurs, en comparaison de la beauté de sa cité. Atlantis sa belle, son amour, s'offre à lui sans aucune réserve.

Evan ressent exactement la même chose. Entre eux, nul besoin de parole.

Un moment de triomphe. Dieu jubile.

Evan est entièrement sa proie. Le peu qui subsiste de lui est si docile qu'il se laisse porter par le plaisir avec autant d'aisance que l'autre. L'autre, c'est le colonel Sheppard. Dès que Dieu a lu ses rapports de mission, il a su. Dès cet instant, Pégase, la Terre, tout cela est devenue si…insipide.

Sheppard l'objet de sa magnificence. Lorne, son catalyseur.

Dieu regrette presque l'homme qui luttait pour garder une emprise sur son corps. Mais les actes de ces dernières heures ont eu raison de sa force psychique. Lorne a cédé a peu près au moment où ils ont ensemble attaqué le premier soldat. Car c'est bien ensemble qu'ils ont mis Atlantis à genou !

Evan guidait Dieu vers les proies qu'il avait sélectionnées puis ils leur faisaient don du nectar. Quelques gouttes de sang et voila le fleuron de la flotte militaire d'Atlantis réduit à l'état de petits toutous dociles. Sheppard avait été plus difficile à contrôler. Il avait en lui le souvenir de la possession et sans l'aide d'une bonne et subtile médication, il aurait résisté bien plus longtemps qu'Evan lui-même. Quand aux autres…surpris dans leurs sommeils, ils avaient à peine réagit. Dans leurs esprits primaires, formatés pour obéir, l'ordre de destruction avait enflé et dévorait maintenant tous les impies d'Atlantis. Rares seraient les survivants, ceux dont le sang méritaient d'être conservé.

Evan et John font partis de ceux-là. Evan et Dieu ne forment déjà qu'un. Quand à John, Dieu a pour lui un grand projet dont l'accomplissement nécessite l'attente. Qu'il est dur de lutter contre le désir de posséder et de s'unifier avec un tel esprit.

En attendant, sa future proie reste suffisamment embrouillée pour être manipulé sans trop de difficulté. Il faut se dépêcher car sous peu le combattant reprendra le dessus et il sera moins aisé de quitter la planète. Hors, la destinée de Dieu commence ailleurs.

Laissons la cité se purger de ses parasites. Quand Dieu reviendra, Atlantis lui tendra les bras et ils l'accueilleront avec amour.

Atlantis la belle s'agite.

Atlantis la farouche lutte avec énergie.

Atlantis soumise et conquise.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre sept

**Petite explication**

_**Toutes ressemblances avec un état biologiquement vraisemblable seraient une pure coïncidence !**_

Le soleil se lève sur Atlantis. Quelques rayons s'arrachent à l'océan et chassent les ténèbres de la nuit. Les tours d'Atlantis se dessinent en contre-jour. La découpe est sublimée par un ciel transformé en palette de couleurs ocres et orangées.

Evan tend la main à John.

_-« Viens !_

_-Où allons-nous ?_

_-C'est une surprise, tu verras._

_-Non, je ne veux pas partir. Je veux rester ici, c'est paisible et ça fait si longtemps que je ne me suis sentis aussi bien. Je voudrais rester seul encore un peu, c'est possible ? »_

Evan fait la grimace mais ne le montre pas. Plus Sheppard sera docile et plus ce sera facile de l'emmener.

_-« Viens, on va y aller tranquillement. Tu pourras encore admirer Atlantis. »_

Avec douceur il redresse John qui se laisse guider sans broncher. Ensemble ils progressent le long de la jetée. Après quelques mètres, ils disparaissent tous deux.

Un léger vrombissement de l'air les accompagne.

Atlantis étend sa magnificence dans l'océan Lantien. Sur la jetée de métal, pas l'ombre d'une âme, si tant est qu'il y en ait jamais eu.

**oooOOOooo**

Un calme relatif est revenu dans la cité. A l'infirmerie, les blessés sont canalisés et sédatés. Tant qu'ils sont endormis, ils ne présentent aucun danger pour eux comme pour les autres. Plusieurs soldats fraîchement débarqués du Daedale montent la garde. Ils avaient imaginé affronter des aliens, des peuples hostiles, mais jamais ils ne se seraient attendus à se retrouver surveillant d'anciens amis attachés et drogués.

Qu'importe. L'ennemi est là, tapi en eux et prêt à surgir.

Depuis plusieurs heures le docteur Beckett travaille sur les échantillons sanguins. Tous présentent des anomalies qui sont étrangement sensées être incompatibles.

La première constatation du docteur Beckett est l'augmentation du fer circulant. Aucune explication logique à cela. Ensuite, certaines personnes intoxiquées présentaient un taux plus important d'érythropoïétine. S'agirait-il d'une ingestion volontaire d'EPO ou d'un processus inconnu déclenché au contact d'un élément iatrogène ?

Quelque soit les hypothèses formulées par Carson, aucune ne trouve grâce à ses yeux. En revanche, elles confirment un point important, la présence d'un facteur déclenchant puis d'une propagation de victime en victime, un peu selon le mode opératoire d'un virus. Plusieurs individus semblent être à l'origine du mal. Tous étaient endormis lorsqu'ils ont commencé à développer des troubles puis rapidement ont agressé leurs amis. Les plaies trouvées par Carson au niveau des paumes et du cou présentent également une substance d'origine inconnue dont les propriétés sont très intrigantes.

En effet, isolée, cette substance disparaît, comme dissoute par l'air. Maintenue dans du sang, elle entraîne une étrange réaction sur les globules rouges. Carson s'attendait à voire une cytolyse mais la cellule n'est pas à proprement parlée détruite. Elle est plutôt purgée puis réorganisée. Certains de ses composants sont comme attirés à l'extérieur, passant la membrane cellulaire sans l'endommager outre mesure. Ces globules ainsi épurés sont cytolysés alors que d'autres se gorgent des substances « volées », boostant artificiellement leur composition. Il semble que ce qui est ainsi transféré d'hématies en hématies soit les ions ferriques.

D'un côté il y a donc une substance, l'EPO, qui augmente le volume des globules rouges et de l'autre un produit inconnu qui les désorganisent. Les ions ferriques sont extrait de ces « supers globules », attirés comme des aimants dans la circulation puis pénètrent dans d'autres cellules sanguines. Ce qui étonne le plus le docteur Beckett est la faculté pour les particules ferriques de s'organiser en amas ionique avec une certaine logique et autonomie…comme si…

_-« Colonel Caldwell, avez-vous retrouvé le major Lorne et le colonel Sheppard ?_

_-Non, mes hommes et tout ceux encore valides d'Atlantis ont passé la cité au peigne fin. Aucune trace de nos deux lascars, ni de quoique se soit d'étranger à Atlantis. Les scellées placées aux entrées des zones non encore explorées sont restées intactes._

_-Mais alors où sont-ils ? Et que leur est-il arrivé ?_

_-Le docteur Beckett a confirmé la quarantaine jusqu'à nouvel ordre. D'après le docteur Novak il a peut-être une piste intéressante._

_-Et Hermiod, il ne peut pas nous donner un coup de main ?_

_-Vous savez, les Asgards sont très…comment dire…fiers de leurs avancés technologiques qu'ils exhibent sans ménagement. Surtout Hermiod. Je crois qu'il n'apprécie guère son affectation auprès de terriens si primitifs._

_-Oui, mais puisqu'il est là, il peut sans doute nous aider ?_

_-En fait, je pense qu'il faudrait lui envoyer McKay._

_-McKay ? Mais il n'est pas médecin, il ne pourra rien y faire. Il est docteur en pleins de choses qu'il aime à répéter mais pas en médecine._

_-Oui, je le sais parfaitement docteur Weir, mais le docteur McKay a une certaine prédisposition à titiller l'ego d'Hermiod, ce qui avouez-le, nous arrangerait bien._

_-Ha, je vois oui… Bon, et bien, je vais arranger ça.»_

Un appel du centre de contrôle interrompt leur discussion.

_-« Docteur Weir, activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles! »_

Un vague bleue émerge de l'anneau, formant un vortex inattendu.

Le docteur Elisabeth Weir quitte précipitamment son bureau, suivi de près par le colonel Caldwell.

_-« Levez le bouclier. Qui a composé notre adresse ?_

_-C'est Atlantis, enfin, je veux dire que c'est la cité qui a enclenché la porte et entré les coordonnées de la planète._

_-Quelle est-elle ? »_

Le technicien est remplacé par le docteur McKay, toujours prompt à intervenir en cas de soucis d'ordre informatique. Il inspecte les données qui défilent sur son écran puis devient subitement très pale.

_-« Elisabeth, vous n'allez pas le croire. »_

Alors que le docteur Weir s'approche pour prendre connaissance de la destination du vortex, un bruit caractéristique signe l'utilisation de la porte. Aussitôt celle-ci s'éteint, plongeant le centre de contrôle dans un curieux état d'expectative.

Elisabeth fixe l'anneau sans vie, oubliant McKay et sa pâleur qui ne cesse de s'accentuer.

_-« Que c'est-il passé ? »_

Rodney quitte son ordinateur pour la rejoindre sur la passerelle.

_-« Je crains que notre ennemi n'ait franchi la porte._

_-Comment ? Il serait invisible ?_

_-Franchement Elisabeth, ça ne m'étonnerait pas mais malheureusement je crois que c'est pire, bien pire…_

_-Bon sang ! Expliquez-vous Rodney._

_-Regardez l'adresse Elisabeth. Si mes soupçons sont fondés, il y a fort à parier que notre adversaire a rejoint son antre en emportant avec elle ses hôtes ou ses proies, cela reste à définir._

_-De quoi parlez-vous ?_

_-Pas de quoi Elisabeth, de qui ! Je pense que le colonel Sheppard et le major Lorne ont quitté Atlantis. Vérifiez, je suis certain qu'il manque un jumper. Rien de plus simple pour nos deux amis que de s'emparez discrètement d'un vaisseau et de se balader en mode furtif. C'est quelque chose que nous avons déjà fait au SGC, rappelez-vous. Quoique là, on essayait d'entrer pas de sortir, mais bon…_

_-Montrez-moi la destination de Sheppard et Lorne. »_

Si le docteur McKay semblait pâle, ce qui en soit n'a rien de bien nouveau, la couleur du docteur Weir, en comparaison, est plus proche de l'ectoplasme. Elisabeth manque de perdre l'équilibre mais se rattrape à la rambarde de sécurité sans trop laisser paraître son trouble.

Le colonel Caldwell qui n'était pas bien loin a quand à lui parfaitement vu la stupeur naître sur le visage d'Elisabeth. Il s'approche mais se contente d'écouter le docteur Weir sans intervenir.

_-« Ce n'est pas possible Rodney. Cela ne va pas recommencer ? »_

**oooOOOooo**

Le jumper pénètre la cité par le plafond ouvert sur le ciel Lantien. Dans la tourmente de ces dernières heures, les esprits se sont tournés vers l'intérieur, oubliant ce qui se tramait dehors. Il se glisse sans difficulté jusqu'à la porte puis s'immobilise quelques instants devant l'horizon des évènements. Personne ne semble se douter de leur présence. Sheppard est scotché devant la vague bleue, l'admirant avec des yeux d'enfant.

_-« Que c'est beau ! Waaaaaaaou. Est-ce que c'est vivant ? »_

Lorne le regarde un peu amusé, partageant avec son ami la vision qui avait été la sienne plusieurs années auparavant. Un regard de connivence entre les deux humains. Un échange visuel porteur de bien plus qu'il n'y paraît.

Comme attiré par un aimant, John quitte le vortex des yeux pour se fondre dans ceux du major. Une attraction hypnotique, faussement accueillante, qui finalement plonge le colonel dans une attitude de replis et de crainte.

Si l'entité n'en avait pas encore pris conscience, alors que la béatitude onirique est brutalement rompue, elle réalise que l'homme dont elle dispose à sa guise, caresse la liberté de sa présence. Un rien suffirait à lui redonner tous les moyens dont il a besoin pour reprendre possession de son propre corps.

Ces humains sont vraiment extrêmement curieux. Fragile et facilement manipulable, physiquement assez simple et primaire mais psychiquement…c'est une autre paire de manche !

Le major Lorne a cédé relativement facilement. Quoiqu'en réalité sa lutte n'a jamais vraiment cessée. Mais l'entité en a fait une quantité insignifiante, quelques brindilles sur lesquelles il n'a pas de pouvoir d'action, quelques refuges pour l'être possédé. Non seulement le Dieu en a cure, mais en plus il trouvait cela plutôt gratifiant et jouissif. Grave erreur ? Aurait-il sous estimé le terrien ? Après avoir pris le contrôle informatique de la cité et celui bien plus agréable de ses membres, l'entité se rend compte qu'elle a trop négligé Lorne et son désir de survie.

Il est partout.

Normal, puisque c'est son corps et son esprit. Sauf qu'il est vraiment partout, infiniment petit, à peine décelable, mais effleurant Dieu de toute sa présence. Une aura incroyablement lumineuse.

Dans un premier temps, l'entité a fait fi de cette sensation pas plus intense qu'un fourmillement. Mais maintenant que le jumper s'apprête à quitter la cité, le Dieu sent la révolte et la crainte qui booste l'être emprisonné.

L'espace d'une seconde, Dieu a peur.

Et si l'homme refaisait surface et le chassait ? Non, cela est impossible. Il fait partie intégrante de son être et lui est nécessaire aussi sûrement que le sang qui transporte l'oxygène vital.

Oui mais…

Dieu se reprend. Les yeux de Lorne s'illuminent et il se redresse, hautain, sur de lui.

_-« Assez tergiversé, on y va ! »_

Si Lorne avait daigné garder un œil sur Sheppard il aurait vu une petite lumière s'allumer quelque part, loin, très loin dans son regard. Une petite étincelle, comme une réminiscence de ce qu'il est. Une petite lumière pas si loin finalement !

**oooOOOooo**

Le docteur Beckett est si accaparé par ses recherches qu'il n'entend pas Elisabeth entrer dans l'infirmerie.

_-« Docteur Beckett ?_

_-Elisabeth ! Entrez. J'ai peut-être du nouveau. Je pense que Rodney avait raison en comparant le virus à une intelligence artificielle._

_-Des nanites, encore ?_

_-Non, non, pas du tout. Ne vous moquez pas Elisabeth, mais je pense que l'on a à faire à une entité constituée d'ions ferriques. Elle contamine ses hôtes en se propageant dans le système sanguin._

_-J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre Carson._

_-En réalité Elisabeth, je crains d'avoir du mal à me suivre moi-même. J'ai examiné tous les échantillons sanguins et ma conclusion est qu'ils comportent une substance qui interagit sur les ions ferriques._

_-Il provient d'où ce fer ?_

_-70 est synthétisé par le foie puis stocké dans les hépatocytes avant de…_

_-Carson ! On dirait rodney. Parlez-moi Hébreux, Ancien ou Javanais si cela vous chante, mais là, je ne comprends rien !_

_-En gros je pense que l'ennemi dont parlait Rodney est une entité alien minérale qui utilise les ions ferriques comme support. Ne me demandez pas comment elle pense et agit, je n'en sais rien du tout, mais le fait est là. Les patients présentent tous des augmentations du fer circulant dans des zones bien délimitées, ce qui sous-entendant une certaine intelligence. Il y a d'autres troubles sanguins associés dont certains pourraient être dangereux, voir mortels._

_-Pouvons nous faire quelque chose ?_

_-A vrai dire, je n'en suis pas certain. J'ai bien des idées, mais il y a encore des substances iatrogènes que je n'arrive pas à analyser._

_-Je vais m'arranger pour qu'Hermiod vous donne un coup de pouce._

_-Ils ont des pouces les Asgards ?_

_-…_

_-Je plaisantais Elisabeth._

_-Ha ha ha… »_

Elisabeth tente un sourire. Echec cuisant. En face d'elle, Carson exprime également ses inquiétudes par des traits enfoncés et crispés. Ce ne sont pas ses attendrissantes tentatives d'humour qui effaceront les heures d'angoisse passées et à venir.

_-« On a des nouvelles de Sheppard et Lorne ?_

_-Il semblerait qu'ils soient partis en jumper… »_

Le docteur Weir semble soudain comme illuminé par une vision divine.

_-« Docteur Beckett, si nos amis sont partis en emportant avec eux l'entité à l'origine de tout ce chaos, est-il possible que les particules ioniques se désorganisent et libèrent l'emprise qu'elles ont sur nos hommes ?_

_-Je ne le pense pas. J'ai l'impression qu'elles sont autonomes, sans lien direct d'un individu à l'autre. On rejoint encore une fois la notion de virus, informatique cette fois. Je pense que l'unité d'origine a programmé ses « enfants » pour agir d'une façon prédéfinie. L'idée étant de tous nous détruire, ou plus probablement, de préparer le terrain pour une attaque de plus grande envergure. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi sauver ceux ayant le gène. Nous sommes au contraire les plus aptes à nous défendre avec la cité et la technologie des Anciens._

_-Oui, mais une fois sous contrôle, vous êtes des hôtes de choix. D'ailleurs, je ne m'explique pas bien pourquoi le virus ou l'entité, bref l'ennemi ne préserve pas ceux ayant subit la génothérapie. Serait-il possible qu'il y ait quelque chose dans le traitement qui leurs soit nuisible ?_

_-C'est une des pistes à explorer._

_-Préparez tout votre matériel et vos échantillons. Je contacte le colonel Caldwell pour que l'on vous téléporte sur le Daedale. Débrouillez-vous avec McKay et Hermiod, que ce soit génétique, scientifique, informatique, qu'importe, trouvez-moi une solution et vite. »_

Le docteur Carson voit parfaitement le visage d'Elisabeth se décomposer au fur et à mesure de sa diatribe.

_-« Elisabeth, vous ne me dites pas tout. Qu'y a t il ?_

_-Vous avez parlé d'une attaque de plus grande envergure…hors je crains de savoir où l'ennemi est parti chercher du renfort, et cela ne présage que du mauvais._

_-Où sont-ils allés docteur Weir. »_

Elisabeth se contente d'un regard effrayé. Bizarrement, étrangement, cela suffit. Comme s'il s'y attendait, comme si la réponse était là, sur le bout de sa langue, Carson a su…et maintenant il a peur, vraiment peur !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre huit

**Une vieille connaissance**

_-« Non, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ! Ho, ça va, ne me regardez pas comme ça avec vos yeux comme des soucoupes ! Si ça perturbe Novak, moi ça me laisse de marbre !_

_-Heu…docteur McKay, vous devriez peut-être vous calmer un peu. Hermiod est assez susceptible et…_

_-Et rien du tout docteur Novak ! Je ne vais quand même pas le laisser étudier tout seul les données sous prétexte que je suis un être primitif et arrogant. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas en quoi mon arrogance interfère dans la qualité de mes déductions ? »_

Une main se pose sur l'épaule du docteur McKay.

_-« Quoi en-co-re ?! Oups, désolé Carson. J'ai un peu les nerfs à vif ! »_

Un chuchotement entre deux hoquets.

_-« Un peu ? »_

Carson sourit.

_-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rodney ? »_

Le scientifique fait sa plus pitoyable grimace puis se tourne vers Hermiod.

_-« Monsieur je-suis-un-génie pense pouvoir trouver tout seul la solution et ne veux pas de notre aide._

_-Tiens donc, et ça ne vous rappelle personne ?_

_-Je… Il est hors de question que je reste là à vous regarder travailler sans agir. »_

La voix enrouée du Asgard prend aussitôt la suite, laissant Rodney au bord d'une crise d'apoplexie. Furieux, le scientifique quitte la salle.

Carson étonné se tourne vers le docteur Novak.

_-« Qu'a-t-il dit ?_

_-Hoc !… Le docteur McKay veut se rendre utile alors…hoc…Hermiod lui a suggéré de préparer le café. »_

Le docteur Beckett regarde le Asgard avec curiosité. Ce dernier penche légèrement sa tête de côté, fait clignoter deux fois ses yeux globuleux puis marmonne quelques mots asgards avant de tourner le dos aux terriens.

Carson s'en détourne également pour susurrer quelques mots aux oreilles du docteur Novak, espérant bien naïvement ne pas être entendu de l'alien.

_-« On m'avait dit qu'Hermiod avait aussi mauvais caractère que Rodney mais franchement je ne croyais pas cela possible !_

_-Je plaisantais docteur Beckett, Hermiod n'aime pas le café ! »_

**oooOOOooo**

Le soleil éblouit tout l'habitacle du jumper. Sheppard fronce les yeux pour se protéger de la luminosité.

_-« Où sommes-nous ? »_

Sa voix, ainsi que son attitude prouve qu'il a repris un certain ascendant sur lui-même. L'entité par le biais du major Lorne fait mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte mais elle est pleinement consciente de son pouvoir sur autrui. En l'occurrence, elle ne perçoit quasiment plus les sensations du colonel Sheppard et sent bien qu'elle ne peut plus interférer dans sa façon de raisonner. Il faut agir vite.

Ses gestes sont lents pour ne pas montrer la moindre agressivité qui pourrait faire basculer le docile John dans une attitude défensive. Sheppard a un léger mouvement de recul lorsque Lorne s'approche de lui, mais sa conscience du danger s'arrête là.

Du moins pour le moment.

_-« Nous allons sortir, je suis sur que tu reconnaîtras l'endroit lorsque l'on sera dehors. »_

Le major Lorne tend un bras secourable au colonel Sheppard pour l'aider à se relever. Grossière erreur de débutant. John lève ses mains qui se retrouvent aussitôt entravés par un fin cordon en plastique.

Surprit Sheppard regarde d'abord ses poignets, bêtement, comme s'il tardait à imprimer dans son esprit les conséquences d'une telle emprise, puis il fixe intensément le major. Son regard se fait braise et avec la colère qui monte resurgit les souvenirs et la conscience de soi.

Prudent, Lorne a fixé les menottes à une sorte de câble métallique de bonne longueur, comme une laisse qui lui permet de garder son prisonnier à porté d'action. Encore un peu hébété, John tarde à suivre le mouvement et la tension du câble le ramène violemment à la réalité. Propulsé en avant, il commence une pénible marche sur un haut plateau peu ombragé.

John Sheppard fait quelques pas sans broncher, suivant docilement celui qu'il considère comme un ami. Lorne quand à lui avance avec entrain, sans se soucier de ses plaies qui doivent souffrir du soleil et de la chaleur intense de cette matinée. Lorne est radieux, ou du moins, l'entité, Dieu l'est. Dans quelques heures il trouvera enfin le chaînon manquant pour devenir maître de tous les univers, celui-ci et ceux qui sont sur d'autres plans d'existence. D'ici peu, les Anciens auront du souci à se faire !

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Rodney ? Je ne vous attendais pas de si tôt dans la cité._

_-Moi non plus Elisabeth, mais je suis persona non grata sur le Daedale._

_-Vous exagérez sûrement._

_-Ha non, Elisabeth, je n'exagère pas du tout. Même Carson trouve que j'émets de mauvaises ondes. Enfin, Carson et Hermiod ont analysé le fonctionnement de la substance alienne…ils sont contents. Quand à moi, je retourne à la base de données pour essayer de trouver le satané code d'accès._

_-Très bien Rodney. »_

Elisabeth quitte McKay des yeux pour retourner à ses occupations de chef. McKay quand à lui ne la lâche pas du regard. Un regard fulminant.

_-« Et c'est tout ? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Du style…préparez vous, une équipe part sur le champ secourir le colonel Sheppard et le major Lorne !_

_-Je me demandais aussi quand est-ce que vous alliez aborder ce sujet. Ecoutez Rodney, je souhaite autant que vous retrouver John et Evan en bonne santé mais… et d'une, je n'enverrais aucune équipe affronter cette chose sans savoir comment la combattre et de deux… »_

Les épaules d'Elisabeth s'affaissent brutalement et elle laisse enfin son vrai visage, celui qui est exténué, prendre le dessus.

_-« En fait, le colonel Caldwell a déjà tenté d'y envoyer une équipe…attendez avant de vous mettre en rogne Rodney… ce n'était pas mon idée, mais il voulait agir de suite, sans attendre d'en savoir davantage. D'une certaine façon, il avait raison, rien ne nous assure qu'ils ne vont pas reprendre la porte pour une destination inconnue. Mais de toute façon, cela s'est terminé avant même de commencer._

_-Comment cela ?_

_-Nous n'avons pas réussit a entrer les coordonnées de la porte._

_-Comment cela ?_

_-Et bien la porte ne s'est pas activée._

_-Comment cela ?_

_-Quoi comment cela ?! Elle est resté close. « Votre correspondant est momentanément occupé, veuillez recomposer cette adresse ultérieurement. » Visiblement notre ennemi maîtrise parfaitement l'art de bloquer une porte._

_-Evidement, elle a eu accès aux dossiers des Anciens, ne l'oublions pas ! Donc il est impératif que l'on reprenne le contrôle total d'Atlantis. Qu'est-ce qui ne marche plus, à part la porte ?_

_-En fait, je n'en sais rien._

_-Comment cela ?_

_-Rodney ! Je ne sais pas parce que tout fonctionne normalement et subitement une donnée disparaît ou une action nous est interdite._

_-Oui, c'est bien le principe de l'I.A, nous enquiquiner au maximum en anticipant les actions qui pourraient nuire à son concepteur. Visiblement l'alien qui s'est emparé de Lorne ne veut pas détruire la cité. Vous pouvez être certain qu'elle va revenir. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Le colonel Sheppard marche lentement derrière le major Lorne. Malgré ce que lui a annoncé Evan, il ne reconnaît absolument pas ce monde.

_-« Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, ni pourquoi nous y sommes. Qui êtes-vous ? »_

Lorne le regarde amusé.

_-« Je suis Evan, voyons. Evan Lorne. Major sur Atlantis._

_- Je ne parle pas du major Lorne. Je voudrai savoir qui est celui qui a pris possession de son corps. »_

Lorne s'arrête, séparé de Sheppard par la longueur du câble, soit moins de deux mètres. Ses yeux s'illuminent et sa voix devient caverneuse et enrouée.

_-« Je suis le Divin, votre nouveau Dieu et bientôt celui de tout l'univers ! »_

Sheppard fait une moue qu'il aimerait plus décontractée.

_-« Super, encore un mégalo !_

_-Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas vous souciez des autres colonel. N'oubliez pas que j'ai été dans votre corps. Lorsque le major Lorne est venu se poser sur le caillou où les Lantiens nous avaient banni, j'ai senti un vent de renouveau, un espoir de reconquête._

_J'ai une notion toute relative du temps et j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir votre peuple et l'absence des Lantiens. Mais qu'importe quelques millénaires de perdu. Je suis de retour ! Imaginez ma surprise en découvrant ce que renfermait la base de donnée de la cité…que de technologie misent à ma disposition._

_-Et que comptez-vous faire ?_

_-D'abord trouvez ici le moyen d'accéder aux Lantiens. Ensuite, lorsque nous retournerons sur Atlantis tous les membres de votre expédition excepté ceux ayant naturellement le gène des anciens, seront morts._

_-Qu'importe la génothérapie ? Sans ceux qui possèdent les gènes, vous ne pouvez pas utiliser toutes ces fameuses merveilles._

_-Vous êtes naïf John Sheppard ! Qu'importe le gène. Vous, Lorne et un ou deux suffisent amplement. Quand à utiliser Atlantis…mais dès mon retour ce joujou s'envolera vers d'autres horizons. Je peux créer la matière et l'énergie nécessaire pour vos ZPM et je contrôle le réseau informatique de la cité. Quelques mains me seront utile, pas plus._

_Non, colonel Sheppard, ce que je recherche, ce n'est pas le gène qui est en vous. Vous êtes les descendants de ceux qui nous ont détruit. Vous détruire, vous, sera une douce vengeance…et peut-être que vos aïeux auront pitié et se manifesterons._

_-Tous les terriens descendent des Anciens. Quand à leur intervention, vous vous fourrez carrément le doigt dans l'œil !_

_-La encore, vous vous sous-estimez. Les Anciens n'interviennent pas certes, mais ils observent. Par la présence du gène vous êtes plus proche d'eux que vos congénères. Et c'est grâce à vous, leur descendance, leurs enfants que nous allons les détruire. Il n'existe pas plus jubilatoire que de faire tuer un père par son propre fils. »_

L'entité à travers Lorne, regarde ses mains puis rit à gorge déployée. Un rire guttural, effrayant.

_-«Si, peut-être faire mourir une femme de la main de celui qui l'aime. »_

Quelque part ce qu'il reste d'Evan se recroqueville sur sa souffrance.

Sheppard n'est pas sur d'avoir tout saisit mais la puissance de l'entité semble phénoménale. John examine autour de lui, mais rien à faire, il ne reconnaît pas l'endroit. Pourtant, au creux de son estomac, une boule est en train de se nouer. Un sentiment d'urgence et de stress. De ces instincts qui vous alertent quand une catastrophe est en marche.

_-« Qui venons-nous chercher ? »_

Comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre la réponse, à moins que se soit pour mettre de la distance entre lui et la réponse, Sheppard traînent les pieds et ralentit la marche.

Lorne n'est pas dupe du stratagème et donne un violent coup à la bride, propulsant Sheppard à ses pieds. Vraiment cette entité décuple les forces mais pas pour en faire un meilleur usage !

_-« Je peux posséder vos corps et vos esprits par le biais du fer qui est en vous. Je suis capable de créer ce que je veux tant que cela contient un minimum de minéraux. Je peux générer l'énergie et l'électricité, mais je suis incapable d'être entièrement immatériel._

_Alors que nous étions cloîtré sur notre rocher, riche en minéraux, merci les Lantiens pour cette charité, certains des nôtres ont réussi à évoluer pour briser leurs entraves. Ils ont…comment diriez vous ? Ha ! Quelle ironie ! Ils ont évolué ! C'est l'un d'eux que je suis venu chercher. »_

Immatériel.

Voila peut-être le mot qui comme un code secret déclenche les souvenirs de Sheppard. Des souvenirs très désagréables, de ceux que l'on range dans la case « à oublier absolument » !

Sans s'en rendre compte le militaire se met à trembler. Son corps incontrôlable exprime ce que son esprit refuse. La peur.

_-« Ha non, c'est hors de question. Je ne vous suivrai pas là-bas !_

_-Vous n'avez guère le choix colonel ! »_

Le dernier mot accentuer paraît s'enrailler dans la gorge de Lorne. Depuis leur arrivée sur la planète que Sheppard identifie maintenant parfaitement, Evan n'existe plus vraiment et l'entité n'hésite plus à se montrer sous son vrai jour. Arrogant, compulsif et brutal.

A l'image de l'enfant qui s'accroche à sa couette pour ne pas sortir du lit, le colonel s'agrippe à l'herbe haute et verdoyante.

_-« C'est hors de question ! »_

Sur ces mots, John Sheppard prend complètement l'entité à contre-pied, passant de l'accablement, blotti dans l'herbe, à l'attaque purement et simplement. D'un bond John se jette sur le major Lorne et lui assène quelques bons coups bien placés. Ses deux poings liés en une arme peu maniable mais redoutable. Si l'entité décuple les forces de l'humain, elle ne peut totalement annihiler sa souffrance physique.

Le cri du Dieu est terriblement strident et déclenche aussitôt la chair de poule tant sur la peau de John que sur celle d'Evan lui-même.

Ne se laissant pas pour autant distraire, Sheppard poursuit sa bagarre, bien décidé à en finir ici et surtout pas la-bas !

_-« John…arrête s'il te plais ! »_

La voix est celle d'Evan. La lumière dans les yeux a disparu et le corps du major se laisse labourer de coups sans en rendre un seul. Surprit Sheppard retient ses poings en l'air.

Une seconde.

Une seconde de trop !

Reprenant son rire sadique, celui de l'enfant heureux de sa ruse, l'entité attrape fermement le câble le liant à Sheppard et induit psychiquement une impulsion électrique. Celle-ci se répercute aussitôt aux poignets du malheureux prisonnier puis à tout son corps.

Si cela n'était pas encore évidant, cela le devient maintenant. Quoiqu'il fasse c'est dans _"sa tombe"_ que cela se finira.

Quelques centaines de mètres en aval. Une autre entité a senti leur présence et elle en jubile d'avance.


	10. Chapter 10

Ce chapitre ramène Sheppard au coeur d'une autre de mes fics...La Tombe.

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu...ben allez-y vite!! Plus sérieusement, sachez simplement que Sheppard y était aux prises avec une entité psychique qui influençait pas télépathie (mais pas seulement) son inconscient, le projetant dans ses pires souvenirs.

Chapitre neuf

**Retours aux sources**

Le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard maudit cette entité.

Pourquoi lui a-elle raconté tout cela ? Par quel désir ou plaisir sadique elle a décidé de lui révéler ses sombres dessins ?

En fait la raison est si simple et si…stratégique. Quoi de plus efficace et rapide pour informer l'autre entité de ses projets, que de les insuffler préalablement dans son hôte.

John se sent remisé au simple rang d'objet que l'on use puis jette selon son bon vouloir.

_-« Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire aussi facilement cette fois-ci.»_

Cela l'entité le sait.

John ne cesse de le répéter depuis qu'il a compris ce qui l'attend. Pourtant le militaire ne peut faire autrement que suivre la longe qui le guide vers l'entrée de la grotte. A chaque ralentissement, à chaque hésitation, une légère décharge électrique le remet sur le droit chemin.

Depuis son dernier passage, le haut plateau s'est affaissé et la faune a repris le contrôle de son espace de vie. Autant de signes marquant la perte de puissance de l'entité. De fait, ne pouvant maintenir le champ de force créant artificiellement la montagne, la créature psychique s'est retranchée dans une cavité préexistante. La petite grotte s'ouvre au pied de la source qui avait faillit accueillir la carcasse de John…merci Ronon et ses réflexes, merci Beckett et son baisé salvateur.

Dès l'entrée de la caverne, John sent la présence de l'entité. Comme si un marqueur avait été laissé dans son corps et activait une alarme à son approche. Avec le recul, Sheppard réalise que cet étrange malaise, cette sensation de perte de soi avait commencé bien avant qu'il n'arrive sur cette maudite planète et même avant que l'entité ne s'empare de lui. Déjà sur Atlantis, il s'était senti bizarre, fragile et très à fleur de peau. Une perception de lui et du monde qu'il avait mis sur le compte de sa fatigue et du dégoût qu'il éprouve à l'égard de toute chose un tant soit peu dépendant d'autrui…ce qu'il était, incontestablement, et ce qui le révulsait. Mais maintenant, John comprend que ce sentiment était exacerbé par cette alerte qui s'était mise en marche dès l'arrivée du major Lorne. Une partie de lui avait tenté de le mettre en garde, de le prévenir du danger…et avait échoué.

Sheppard sourit malgré la situation.

_-« Cool, je suis un détecteur à entité sadique et mégalomane! »_

Le major Lorne ne sourit absolument pas. Avec une grimace de dégoût, il pousse violement Sheppard dans la grotte. La pénombre et l'importante hygrométrie les accueillent brutalement.

Lorne se tient juste derrière Sheppard. Il ne le tire plus en avant mais se contente de le bousculer sans ménagement.

_-« Avancez. Elle est là tout près. Elle sent votre présence._

_-Et moi je sens la sienne ! Vous avez une hygiène déplorable ! »_

Une décharge électrique. L'entité n'a pas d'humour.

Après une dizaine de pas, Sheppard et Lorne stoppent leur progression. Impossible d'aller plus avant tant l'atmosphère lourdement chargée en eau est étouffante.

_-« Et maintenant ? On se fait une petite belote en attendant qu'elle se joigne à nous ? »_

Une autre décharge plus forte. John s'effondre inconscient le long de la cloison rocheuse. Décidément, vraiment aucun sens de l'humour. Pourtant en cherchant bien dans Evan, elle devrait trouver quelques restes d'humour noir et cinglant…mais bon, passons…

**oooOOOooo**

Un bruit plus proche du vrombissement que de l'explosion nucléaire et voila la salle d'embarquement d'Atlantis qui se transforme en hall de gare pour astronautes, Beckett et cinq hommes entièrement recouverts d'une combinaison orange.

Le docteur Beckett quitte au pas de course le groupe téléporté du Daedale et rejoint Weir et McKay. Rodney devance toutes explications du docteur avec une remarque acerbe et cinglante comme lui seul sait les faire.

_-« Vous ne leur avez pas dit que nous n'étions pas contagieux ? L'arrogance n'est pas une maladie qui se transmet aussi simplement que cela. De plus, j'insiste, une telle perfection nécessite un long apprentissage._

_- Rodney ! Je ne partage pas le point de vue d'Hermiod et je ne suis pas là pour polémiquer mais pour obtenir des résultats. __Elisabeth, nous allons tenter d'extraire ce qui parasite nos hommes mais nous n'avons aucune idée des conséquences d'une telle action. C'est pour cela que l'on a pris des précautions._

_- Carson, durant votre absence, dix des nôtres sont morts. La plupart se sont suicidés, mais deux sont morts d'embolie pulmonaire. »_

Le docteur Beckett est furieux.

_-« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ?_

_- Qu'auriez-vous pu faire ? Il règne une atmosphère apocalyptique à l'infirmerie et rien, ni nos gardes armés, ni les camisoles chimiques n'ont pu empêcher un tel drame. __Comment comptez-vous extraire cette substance dont vous me parliez ? Et comment rétablir le bon fonctionnement cellulaire ?_

_- Nous allons les dialyser, en espérant les purger de l'élément indésirable. Si cela ne suffit pas, nous serons peut-être obligé d'effectuer une exsanguino-transfusion, mais cela semble infaisable pour tant d'homme. __Bon on y va ! »_

Carson se tourne vers les hommes vêtus de combinaisons étanches et aseptisées.

_-« Suivez-moi et levez haut les pieds, y'a pas mal de marches ici. »_

Alors que l'étrange équipe disparaît en haut de l'escalier de la salle de contrôle, la voix de Rodney, comme un murmure résonne pour lui seul et peut-être aussi pour Elisabeth.

_-« Si vous pouviez dialyser le réseau informatique par la même occasion… »_

**oooOOOooo**

Un terrible mal de tête réveille le colonel Sheppard. Il espérait sortir d'un mauvais rêve mais prend conscience que bien au contraire, il est plongé au cœur même du pire de tous ses cauchemars.

John Sheppard est toujours allongé le long de la cloison. La froideur et la noirceur qui l'enveloppent lui rappellent de très mauvais souvenirs, d'autant qu'il voit très clairement la masse gélatineuse blanche qui se forme sur la paroi rocheuse. Pris d'une panique totalement incontrôlable, Sheppard tente de fuir la grotte, mais ses membres refusent de lui obéir et il tombe lamentablement sur le sol, face contre terre. Cela aussi évoque de pitoyables réminiscences du passé. L'entité qui aime tant se gorger des souffrances passées doit être mise en appétit par de telles pensées. Sheppard le sait mais cela ne l'aide guère à se concentrer et à positiver. Il essaye de se redresser mais rien n'y fait et c'est encore le visage dans la boue que se termine sa tentative de fuite.

_-« Vous pensiez que je vous laisserai vous échapper aussi facilement ? »_

La voix de Lorne est posée et calme, pourtant, elle est tous sauf apaisante. D'une petite traction sur la longe, Lorne tire Sheppard et le rapproche de la paroi. Sheppard comprend alors que le major a profité de son inconscience pour le ficeler avec la bride métallique. Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, Lorne fait parcourir une très légère décharge qui tétanise tous les muscles du militaire.

_-« Pourquoi ?_

_-Je ne peux pas me permettre un échec. Vous avez su échapper une première fois à l'emprise de mon allié mais cela ne se reproduira pas. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aura personne pour vous guider vers la sortie et je ne vous laisserai aucun moment de répit pour reprendre les rênes de votre destinée. Vous serez sien et ensemble nous retournerons dominer Atlantis._

_-Vous êtes un malade ! Jamais les miens ne vous laisseront prendre Atlantis intacte. Puisque vous avez lu dans mes pensées, vous savez que je dis vrai._

_-Vous le croyez, c'est exact, mais que pourront-ils faire. En ce moment, ils ne contrôle déjà plus la cité. Ils ont du s'entretuer avant même de s'en rendre compte. »_

John essaye de rire mais n'obtient qu'une quinte de toux… encore un souvenir douloureux.

_-« Moi au contraire je suis certain qu'ils ont parfaitement géré cette crise et que McKay a trouvé comment reprendre le contrôle des ordinateurs. Votre perte sera votre arrogance et votre suffisance !_

_-A mon tour de rire colonel Sheppard. Pendant des siècles ceux de ma race ont parcouru les galaxies, errant dans l'espace jusqu'à trouver des êtres à dominer et à asservir. Si les Lantiens ne nous avaient pas bannis nous serions les maîtres incontestés de l'univers. Ce ne sont pas des humains aussi insignifiants que vous, qui changerez le cour du temps et l'établissement de notre suprématie. Ce que l'entité, comme vous l'appelée, a sous estimé en vous prenant pour hôte, ce n'est pas votre intelligence mais le potentiel que renferme cette intelligence. Vous n'êtes rien comparé à nous alors cessez donc de croire en vos amis. Quand à ce McKay que vous tenez en si grande estime, sans l'aide de l'informatique, il ne trouvera jamais le mot de passe neutralisant mon virus. Lorne s'en est chargé. Vous voyez, c'est bien ce que je voulais dire. Vous avez du potentiel. A nous d'en profiter et de l'exploiter._

_Bon, assez de blablabla inutiles. Cessez de vous agitez, et laissez-là progresser ! »_

John quitte Lorne des yeux pour découvrir horrifié la nébuleuse hydrique qui comme par le passé s'est formé au dessus de lui. Sa moiteur l'enveloppe déjà presque entièrement, déposant à la surface de sa peau une fine pellicule de transpiration piquante. Sheppard s'agite mais sait que cela n'aura aucun effet sur la chose en devenir.

Sur la paroi de la caverne, la couche de gélatine blanche a presque terminé son extension. Epaisse à sa naissance, là où le nuage d'eau est le plus compact, la substance visqueuse semble s'étioler en glissant le long du mur. A l'approche de sa victime, l'entité sous sa forme hydrique se coule en fins filets gluants, tombant sur le front et le cou du colonel. Sous peu, elle pénètrera ses voies respiratoires et tout recommencera.

John essaye de se concentrer sur des pensées positives et agréables mais c'est peine perdue. Il sait ce qui l'attend et ne peut contrôler la peur qui le submerge. Comme pour confirmer ce qu'il sait être inéluctable, les gouttelettes blanches se réorganisent comme du mercure, s'étalant jusqu'à devenir une petite flaque sur sa joue. Lentement, presque avec le souci du détail scénaristique, la flaque s'approche de la bouche de John et y pénètre.

Le goût comme un souvenir submerge Sheppard qui tente de recracher la substance. Mais celle-ci s'accroche et pénètre plus avant dans la gorge et dans le nez du militaire. Encore cette sensation d'étouffement. Encore cette maudite absence d'oxygène qui induit panique, souffrance, peur et douleur.

Sous le regard avide du major Lorne et de celui qui se fait appeler Dieu, un spasme violent secoue le corps du supplicié. Sheppard se cambre, s'arque boute, puis s'immobilise les yeux grands ouverts sur le néant.

**oooOOOooo**

Des cris, des hurlements accompagnent leurs progressions. Ils courent sans connaître leur destination. La seule chose qu'ils savent c'est qu'il est là, pas très loin et que ses cris à lui couvrent tous les autres, tant ils sont puissants.

Au détour d'une coursive, une petite fenêtre s'ouvre sur un hall en contrebas. Il est là, à genoux, à ses pieds. Elle est grande et svelte.

Qui est-elle, ils l'ignorent. Elle leur tourne le dos.

Ce qu'ils voient d'elle ? La terreur qu'elle inspire à leur ami, proie soumise et blessée. Elle rit et pose sa main contre son cœur. Il tremble, il sait à quoi s'attendre. Eux l'ignorent, ils viennent juste d'arriver.

Et subitement cela commence. Il hurle et elle jubile. Il se meurt et elle se régénère.

Sheppard la met en joue et tire. Elle le lâche et vient doucement poser son regard sur le jeune militaire. Le major est subjugué. Elle ne souffre pas et reprend sa terrible torture. Son chef est à ses pieds, moitié mort, moitié vivant… mais tout de même un peu plus mort que vivant.

John se noie dans le regard implorant de celui qu'il nommait « mon colonel ». La voix de Lorne l'en extrait douloureusement.

_-« Où sommes nous ?_

_-Dans un vaisseau wraith._

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Le colonel Sumner va mourir. Je vais le tuer. »_

Evan regarde la scène, horrifié. Sumner se décompose comme une fleur qui se flétrie et s'assèche sous des lampes chauffantes.

_-« Tire, mais qu'est-ce que tu attends John? Tire bon sang ! »_

Et John Sheppard, major de l'armée de l'air, tire sur son colonel, le projetant brutalement au sol et déclenchant les foudres et la haine de la reine.

_-« Je vais devoir vivre avec ça ! »_

_**Flash**_

D'un regard Sumner le supplie de le tuer, mais il n'ose pas. Il sait au fond de lui qu'il n'y a pas d'autre échappatoire, que la mort sera salvatrice… mais il n'ose pas.

_-« John, tu dois le tuer._

_-Evan, je ne peux pas. C'est un trop lourd fardeau._

_-Tu dois le faire. Tire »_

Et ce fut fait, encore….et encore. Flash après flashs !

Inlassablement la même scène se reproduit, entretenant le sentiment de culpabilité qui oppresse le colonel Sheppard.

Dix fois, vingt fois déjà Sumner s'est écroulé au sol. Par moment Sheppard laisse la reine vider son chef jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'essence de vie. Dans ses moments là, les cris sont tels qu'ils s'imprègnent dans le cerveau de John comme autant de reproches.

Pourquoi m'avoir tué ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé mourir ? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ? La voix est tantôt celle du colonel, tantôt celle de Naïla son amour afghane.

Les sanglots du militaire ponctuent les souvenirs comme ce fut le cas par le passé et comme cela est le cas en ce moment présent. Pourtant, il y a une grande différence. L'intrus, la petite bête qui va enrailler la belle machine bien huilée se nomme Evan Lorne et il ne compte pas rester là à ne rien faire.

_-« John, ressaisissez-vous, cela n'est pas réel ! »_

Mais au moment même ou Evan prononce ces mots, la scène se modifie et c'est le major Lorne qui se retrouve le flingue à la main, mettant en joue le colonel. Avec assurance, il vise et s'apprête à tirer… sauf que la bête n'est pas idiote et sait comment induire l'agitation synaptique qui la nourrira et la souffrance qui la contentera.

Sumner fixe Lorne intensément. Mais au moment où le militaire appuie sur la gâchette, le colonel se transforme en une mince jeune femme ensanglantée.

_-« Evan, mon amour, pourquoi m'avoir tué ? »_

Un cri. Aussi strident et déchirant que l'était celui du colonel Sumner quelques minutes plus tôt. Le major Lorne est couvert d'une sueur froide. Des tremblements le tétanisent. Il reste ainsi immobile, fixant celle qu'il a toujours aimée. Sheppard s'approche doucement de lui et pose une main sur son épaule. Lorne réagit violemment en repoussant au loin son ami.

_-« Evan, cela non plus n'est pas réel._

_-Si, John, bien au contraire. Vous ne comprenez pas. Je l'ai tuée. J'ai tué Mégane. »_

Sheppard ne sait que dire. Il perçoit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation la vérité qui pointe son petit nez mesquin sous l'illusion induite. Le major Lorne a bien tué le lieutenant Frès, et sûrement tout le reste de son équipe. John pense à la souffrance et la douleur qui l'accompagne chaque jour de sa vie. La culpabilité comme une seconde peau qui vous colle et vous étreint d'une passion ardente mais tous sauf amoureuse. La cruelle réalité d'un poids que rien n'ôtera. Ni les mots, ni les gestes, ni même les remords.

_-« Evan. Major Lorne, écoutez-moi. Ce qui est fait est fait et cela ne sert à rien d'y revenir. Votre corps et le mien ne sont plus en notre entière possession et il nous faut impérativement agir. »_

Comme le major réalise l'imprégnation virtuelle du cauchemar éveillé, la scène se délite et le décor se liquéfie pour ne laisser qu'un espace vide, blanc, sans fond et sans limite.

_-« Où sommes nous colonel ? Comment se fait-il que nous puissions être en contact._

_-L'entité agit par un mécanisme proche de la télépathie. C'est Teyla qui l'a devinée lors de notre première escale ici. Première et j'avais espéré dernière… __Bref, je suppose que nos esprits sont liés comme le sont ceux des deux entités._

_-On dirait qu'elles nous ont oublié._

_-C'est peut être un peu le cas. Pourtant je sens ma sale bête personnelle qui continue d'influencer ma vision. Tout autour de vous se dessinent des ombres et des auras qui sont toutes des témoignages de mon passé. Mais grâce à Teer et à Teyla, je commence à maîtriser un peu tout cela moi aussi._

_-C'est étonnant, de mon côté, la sale bestiole qui me dirige ne projette pas de souvenir aussi désagréable. Je dirai plutôt qu'elle se nourrit intellectuellement de mon passé mais pas au sens psychique du terme comme votre entité._

_-Parce qu'elle n'en a pas besoin, elle est matière, minérale certes, mais bien réelle. La mienne…beurk, rien que d'évoquer ces trucs comme nos possessions, me dégoûte…bref, la mienne est immatérielle. Sa sorte d'ascension la met à l'abri de besoins physiques. Par contre elle se nourrit d'électricité, mais plus par utilité pour agir sur notre niveau d'existence comme dirai McKay, que par besoin vital. En revanche ma souffrance lui procure une jouissance indéniable. Et malheureusement, ce n'est pas nouveau pour moi. »_

Si à l'intérieur de leur enveloppe charnelle, le débat et les hypothèses vont bon train, à l'extérieur, ceux qui ont pris possession de leur être, sont tout autant en grande discussion.

Le colonel Sheppard est toujours allongé au sol, la face dans la boue. A ses côtés, le major Lorne s'est assis, la main délicatement posée sur le front de Sheppard. Aucun mot n'est prononcé, cela est inutile. Seuls les froncements de sourcils et la moue crispée de Lorne confirme l'échange entre les deux entités.

Dieu semble s'apaiser. Un accord est sans doute passé.

Dieu aura sa cité, aura Atlantis, sa vengeance et avec elle, l'univers.

L'autre aura les Lantiens, sa vengeance et avec elle, tout un plan d'existence à conquérir.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre dix

**Que les hostilités commencent !**

Le temps n'a plus d'emprise sur leurs corps. Sans doute souffrent-ils du froid et de la faim, sans aucun doute les stigmates de la soif commencent à apparaître, mais cela ne les touche guère. Tout juste si une lointaine alarme les met en garde contre un risque vital pour leurs enveloppes charnelles.

Les deux entités sont immobiles depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Soudées dans une sorte de transe hypnotique qui les lie et unit par la même occasion Sheppard et Lorne.

Le temps s'écoule sur ce tableau figé.

Dehors les oiseaux chantent et gazouillent. Cette planète ne souffre plus de la présence de l'entité psychique. Elle était trop faible, trop fragile pour influencer son habitat. Mais les choses vont changer, elle a retrouvé son carburant et bien plus encore.

**oooOOOooo**

Le docteur Carson Beckett essuie discrètement son front. Sa concentration et ses espérances s'expriment sur son visage mieux que sur quiconque. C'était du moins le cas avant l'entrée du docteur Weir. Elisabeth rejoint Carson devant la vitre de la salle d'opération. Elle n'est pas vraiment belle à voire. Ses traits sont tirés et d'affreuses cernes lui dessinent un visage obscur et terriblement triste.

Cela fait deux jours bientôt que le colonel Sheppard et le major Lorne ont disparu, et presque autant que le docteur Beckett et son équipe de « cosmonautes » tentent de sauver les personnes atteintes par l'entité. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses ayant eu pour seul effet d'énerver davantage encore le sujet, il semble enfin y avoir des résultats.

Un caporal est sanglé sur une table d'opération. Deux perfusions lui ont été posées. L'une d'elle aboutit à un étrange appareil circulaire. Le docteur Beckett explique à Elisabeth le fonctionnement de l'appareillage.

_-« Vous voyez docteur Weir, cela fonctionne essentiellement selon le principe de la diffusion à travers une membrane semi-perméable. Les minéraux qui sont en excès seront retenus par la membrane et cela permettra de purger le sang du fer contaminé ainsi que de l'étrange catalyseur alien. La difficulté a été de concevoir la membrane adéquate et le dialysat le plus efficace. Voila, mon collègue du Daedale vient de mettre l'appareil de dialyse en route. Vous voyez, le sang commence déjà à pénétrer dans le filtre. Maintenant si cela fonctionne sur les sujets peu atteints, je doute que se soit suffisant pour ceux qui comme ce caporal ont été directement contaminé par Le major Lorne._

_-Vous voulez dire par l'entité alienne !_

_-Oui… heu… excusez-moi...je… »_

Les excuses bafouillées par Carson sont interrompues par des hurlements. Des les premières gouttes de sang filtré, la caporal s'agite en tirant violemment sur les sangles le maintenant au le lit d'opéré. L'action pourtant totalement indolore de la dialyse semble occasionner au sujet de terribles douleurs, comme si les particules ferriques, extraites de force du sang, étaient encore liées au corps. Le caporal se contorsionne avec une force décuplée par la possession et l'EPO présent dans son organisme. D'un brusque mouvement il parvient à arracher une courroie. L'action s'enchaîne rapidement. La main gauche libre de tout mouvement, le militaire ne tarde pas à ôter les autres lanières devenues inutiles. Carson est figé par la surprise. Elisabeth est sidérée par la rapidité des faits. Tout juste a-t-elle le temps de prendre une grande inspiration que l'homme est debout dans le bloc, et le médecin qui l'assistait, inerte sur le sol.

Une petite minute suffit au caporal pour se libérer et neutraliser le médecin, autant pour s'arracher les perfusions et sortir en trombe du bloc chirurgical. Deux minutes lourdes d'angoisse durant lesquelles ni Carson, ni Elisabeth n'esquissent le moindre mouvement. En revanche dans leur esprit c'est l'agitation la plus complète. Le docteur Beckett est déjà dans l'étape suivante qui consiste à améliorer le traitement et surtout, surtout, à sédater le patient, alors que le docteur Weir se dit qu'elle est vraiment extrêmement épuisée et que finalement elle ferai bien d'accepter les somnifères de Carson…du moins si elle s'en sort vivante.

Le caporal surgit quelque part entre la sédation de l'un et les somnifères de l'autre. Il pointe l'arme dérobée au médecin du Daedale sur le docteur Weir.

_-« Une de moins ! »_

**oooOOOooo**

John sent son entité hésiter avant d'accepter l'offre de celle d'Evan.

Au delà du simple désaccord quand au devenir des humains, c'est l'essence même de leur nature qui les éloignent.

L'entité de Lorne, minérale, ne craint rien ni personne. Elle se sent supérieur en tout et veut jouir de ce pouvoir. Elle est Dieu, et compte bien le faire savoir.

L'autre en revanche, se sent en insécurité sans hôte physique à manipuler. Son expérience passée avec Sheppard a modifié sa façon d'aborder l'emprise quelle peut avoir sur autrui. Elle aime jouir de la souffrance et cela lui est devenu aussi vital que l'énergie elle-même. Ce qui est important pour elle ce n'est pas tant la quantité que la qualité. Pourtant la crainte d'être de nouveau expulsée avec violence retient ses ardeurs de possession. L'entité porte en elle les séquelles du passage de Teyla et John. Certes, elle est actuellement en Sheppard et l'utilise avec plaisir, mais elle n'ose pas se fondre en lui aussi pleinement et intensément que la première fois. A son opposé, l'entité minérale ne craint pas ce retournement de situation. Sa nature physique ne l'expose pas au rejet psychique. En ce sens elle se conçoit comme supérieur à son homologue ascensionné.

John et Evan perçoivent cette étrange impression de rejet et de dégoût temporisée par le besoin d'union.  
Finalement, après plusieurs heures de conciliabules et d'hésitations, les deux êtres unissent leurs esprits et leurs expériences afin d'en extraire le meilleur potentiel d'action.

L'une comprend qu'elle a sous estimé son hôte et ainsi laissé filer une belle occasion de jouissance mais aussi d'expansion. Grâce à la structure minérale de son alliée elle sera toute puissante et pourra enfin se distiller en Sheppard avec délectation et sans aucune retenue.

Quand au divin, il réalise combien le fossé qui sépare les ascensionnés des autres, induit l'ignorance et la méconnaissance de ces êtres dit supérieurs! Cela le conforte dans sa position de divinité omnisciente.  
Deux entités unies dans leurs origines et mégalomanie pathologique.

Deux entités qui s'accouplent pour mieux posséder les humains, Atlantis, l'univers puis enfin pour mieux détruire l'autre, la version altérée d'elle-même.

John et Evan sont toujours prisonniers d'un espace blanc infini au-dessus duquel plane l'ombre des cauchemars. Une ombre pour l'instant lointaine, comme une menace qui se fait tout de même de plus en plus oppressante. Tout deux ne se font aucune illusion. Le répit sera de courte durée. Pour le moment, ils sont simplement spectateurs de l'étrange stratégie guerrière de leurs « parasites ».

_-«Elle va se couler en toi comme elle l'a fait avec moi. John, l'entité de la grotte ne sera plus uniquement psychique et tu ne pourras plus t'en défaire par ta seule détermination. Tu es un appât. Mon entité veut se servir de toi pour amener l'autre à suivre ses dessins.  
-Je le sais et Elle le sait également.  
-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi jouent-elles ce jeu puisque aucune n'est réellement dupe ?_

_-En se liant, elles se consolident mutuellement. Mon entité ouvre l'accès aux Anciens avec l'espoir de les détruire…  
-Comment ? Et dans quel but? La vengeance?  
-Ou simplement le désir de régner en maître absolu. Quand à savoir comment…j'ai ma petite idée mais j'avoue qu'elle est tous sauf plaisante.  
-Et pour ta bestiole, quel est son intérêt ?  
-Le pouvoir sur les deux plans d'existence. La possibilité d'agir sur moi et sur d'autres humains sans crainte et sans limite. Si elle se lie à une matière physique, je ne peux plus agir sur elle. La première fois elle a vu en moi un animal avec lequel jouer. Maintenant elle sait que nous pouvons être beaucoup plus que de simples réceptacles et que nous sommes nombreux. Elle a quitté sa force minérale pour fuir la prison des Anciens mais elle en paye le prix. Elle a maintenant la possibilité de jouir de ses capacités immatérielles tout en faisant voler en éclats les limites que lui imposait son ascension imparfaite. Evan, nous ne pouvons pas être les instruments de la propagation d'une telle monstruosité. Nous devons agir.  
-Comment?  
-J'ai une idée, mais ce sera difficile et prendra sans doute beaucoup de temps._

_-Reste à savoir si nous aurons ce temps. »_

La réponse à cette question ne tarde malheureusement pas à venir. Le blanc neutre et doux qui leur servait de prison reprend finalement ses teintes cauchemardesques, les propulsant sans ménagements vers un passé ravivé avec plaisir par les deux entités.

John et Evan ont espéré fuir leurs bourreaux mais ces derniers ne les ont pas laissé en paix bien longtemps finalement.

**ooo **

Ils marchent pieds nus dans le sable chaud. Evan n'aime pas trop cette sensation entre les orteils mais ce n'est pas bien grave. A ses côtés, John semble soucieux.

_-« John, où sommes nous? »_

Le colonel Sheppard regarde son ami mais son attention se fixe au-delà, dans les montagnes qui se dessinent progressivement à l'horizon. C'est à cet instant qu'Evan se rend compte de la tenue du colonel. Autant le major Evan porte toujours la combinaison verte empruntée au bloc infirmier d'Atlantis, autant le colonel Sheppard porte une étrange tenue aux accents du Maghreb, une djellaba blanche toute simple, qui fait ressortir sa peau burinée par le soleil. John se tourne enfin vers Evan et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

_-« C'est une tenue Afghane. Je la portais le dernier jour._

_-Le dernier jour ?_

_-Oui, juste avant d'être expédié en Antarctique. Regarde la voila. »_

Lorne suit le regard soudain étincelant de Sheppard. Au loin se profile la silhouette d'une jeune femme cachée sous une buqua bleue. La forme fantomatique semble flotter au-dessus du sable.

Un mirage pense aussitôt le major Lorne.

_-« Non, c'est Naïla. Ma femme. »_

La voix de John est douce et posée. Aucun sentiment, juste une constatation.

Evan est sidéré. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le colonel Sheppard, le dragueur invétéré et enfantin, ait pu se marier, qui plus est dans de si étranges circonstances.

_-« Qu'avait-elles d'étranges ? Je l'aimais, tout simplement. »_

Evan réalise seulement à ce moment là que le colonel commente ses pensées sans qu'il n'ait besoin de les formuler.

_-« Normal, nous sommes dans un souvenir trafiqué. J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Et puis…_

_-Oui ?_

_-C'est différent._

_-Comment cela ?_

_-C'est différent. Je ne sais pas. Naïla était venue en jeep avec un ami français, PML, puis nous avons célébré notre mariage, en toute simplicité. »_

Sheppard baisse les yeux et garde le silence. Evan ne quitte pas du regard la burqa qui n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il sent John qui s'agite et tremble de plus en plus à son approche.

_-« John, à quoi doit-on s'attendre ?_

_-Je suis parti le lendemain et je n'ai jamais revu Naïla. Elle est morte alors que j'étais en Antarctique. Lorsque la lettre de PML m'est parvenue, elle était morte depuis déjà un moment. Mais je la savais malade. Et je me savais impuissant. »_

Evan regarde la silhouette avec un œil différent. Il perçoit la crainte de John s'accentuer au grès des pas de Naïla comme s'il était John lui-même…finalement c'est un peu le cas non ?

Un sentiment d'oppression terrible.

Son souffle se fait court et son inspiration douloureuse. Son cœur s'emballe et de terribles palpitations semblent vouloir faire exploser sa cage thoracique. La douleur est encore relativement faible mais la pointe ne cesse de croître, ne laissant aucun doute quand à son intensité future. Une sueur froide le recouvre instantanément, le saisissant d'effroi. Evan se tourne alors vers John pour découvrir dans son ami le parfait reflet de son mal-être et de la terreur qui vient de le submerger.

Avant d'entrer dans le cauchemar de John, Evan pensait qu'à deux, ils seraient plus forts pour affronter leur passé. Pourtant ce n'est pas seulement sa souffrance passée que Sheppard expose ainsi dans sa nudité primaire, mais tout son être. Pas de faux-semblant, pas de gamineries derrières lesquelles jouer les insensibles… Il n'y a plus d'apparence mais uniquement la vérité. John avait aimé cette femme plus qu'aucune autre. Après elle, il n'y avait plus eut que l'Antarctique, sa pureté et sa solitude. Atlantis avait été pour Sheppard un salut. Il s'était jeté dans cette mission en sachant qu'elle serait peut-être suicidaire et finalement c'était un peu ce qu'il recherchait.

John lance un regard en direction d'Evan.

_-« Mais maintenant c'est différent, je…_

_-Oui, je le sais, mais aussi. »_

Pas besoin d'exprimer à haute voix ses sentiments lorsque vos esprits sont si étroitement liés. Le major Lorne ressent la même chose que le colonel Sheppard et malgré la situation qui ne prête guère au sentimentalisme, Evan ne sent ému et troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

John n'a pas pu sauver Naïla et avec elle, il croyait perdu sa capacité d'aimer et surtout de se faire aimer. Pourtant il a trouvé dans ce coin reculé, si loin de sa propre galaxie, une famille qui tient à lui plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Alors que les deux terriens sont en parfaite symbiose, oubliant presque le cauchemar dans lequel ils naviguent, celui-ci se rappelle à leur bon souvenir.

_-« John ! »_

La voix de Naïla. Pareille à la première fois devant la tente.

Naïla abaisse le voile de sa burqa. Evan pensait découvrir le visage souriant de madame Sheppard ou celui torturé de la belle au moment de sa mort, mais ce n'est que le néant qui se présente à eux.

Rien, juste le vide infini…puis un trou noir.

Evan et John sont comme aspirés par le visage ou plutôt l'absence de visage. La sensation est incroyable. Ils se sentent soulevés du sol par une puissance surnaturelle qui les fait tournoyer puis les broient comme de simples fétus de pailles. Evan a l'impression de se fondre en lui-même et d'entendre crier chacune de ses cellules, chacun de ses atomes…puis c'est l'explosion, l'ouverture.

Réduit à l'infiniment petit pour s'ouvrir ensuite sur l'infiniment grand. Evan croit entendre le colonel Sheppard lui crier quelque chose mais rien ne lui parvient. Au fond de sa conscience, il sait que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve induit, que rien n'est réel et pourtant...

En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Evan a l'impression de ne plus être que particules au milieu d'un univers aussi vaste que…

_-« Que la mort ! »_

Cette fois les mots de Sheppard ont bien été perçus. Voila où ils sont, dans le champ de la mort, là où les cris d'agonies et de souffrances se mêlent en une mélopée terrifiante. Le colonel Sheppard et le major Lorne ne voient rien, ne sentent rien, au sens physique du terme, comme si leurs corps étaient en apesanteur. En revanche ils entendent parfaitement les geignements et les suppliques. Parmi eux, ceux de Naïla, parfaitement reconnaissable…puis ceux de John.

Evan voudrait se recroqueviller sur lui-même, se faire si petit qu'on l'oublierait dans un coin de cet univers. Mais sans corps, comment fuir ?

La souffrance de son ami s'insinue lentement en lui et exhorte Evan à l'accueillir. Elle se fait sa place sans douceur, avec une brutalité presque pure.

Voila, le mot est lâché ! Ici, tout n'est que pureté. La douleur, son ressentit. La tristesse et sa capacité à détruire à petit feu…ici tous ces sentiments sont extrêmes et parfaits…si intensément éthérés.

Evan se fond dans son colonel aussi sûrement que ce dernier se glisse dans les douleurs du major. Naïla, Mégane…

Un cri sort de la gorge du major Lorne.

_-« Még ! _»

Il ouvre les yeux. Ils sont de retour.

_-« Colonel, regardez ! »_

**oooOOOooo**

Voila plusieurs heures déjà que le colonel Caldwell regarde cette superbe vue sur…rien du tout ! Pourtant c'est bien là que devrait se trouver cette fichue planète à l'origine de leurs problèmes. A moins que le major Lorne ait menti et soit parti se balader ailleurs ? Cela lui semble impossible mais comment expliquer l'absence de toutes vie dans ce coin paumé de la galaxie. Même Sheppard n'y avait rien trouvé d'autre que l'ennuie.

La voix du technicien sort le militaire de ses songes. Caldwell redresse la tête en ronchonnant.

_-« Qu'y a-t-il de nouveau à regarder ? »_

Un grognement plus qu'une vrai question, et pourtant…pourtant, comme surgissant de nulle part, une petite planète aux allures de lune terrestre a fait son apparition. Caldwell est sidéré.

_-« Comment cela est-il possible ? Etait-elle occultée ?_

_-Vraisemblablement, mais pas seulement. Elle semble se mouvoir. Oui, tous nos calculs le confirment. La planète du major Lorne se déplace et avance dans notre direction. »_

En effet la vision panoramique de la salle de contrôle montrait une petite lune dans le coin gauche et maintenant, sans que le Daedale n'effectue la moindre manœuvre, la lune est bien centrée et remplit largement le tiers de la verrière.

_-« Elle accélère…On dirait qu'elle… »_

La moitié de la vitre expose la planète qui subitement prend l'aspect d'une véritable petite bombe.

La voix de Hermiod prend le relais avec une froide logique Asgard.

_-« Impact dans six minutes. Si la planète n'accélère pas davantage ce dont je doute. »_

Le colonel Caldwell prend aussitôt les mesures qui s'imposent, intimant l'ordre de replis.

_-« Colonel un jumper quitte la planète. C'est celui du major Lorne._

_-Quoi ?! »_

La surprise autant que la colère sidère le colonel Caldwell. Ainsi ce sont le colonel Sheppard et le major Lorne qui leur envoie ce petit cadeau de bienvenue.

_-« Occulté ! Colonel le jumper s'est occulté, je ne peux plus le suivre… quand à la planète elle… »_

Un étrange mouvement, comme une onde invisible puis le noir habituel sur fond étoilé.

_-« Colonel, la planète aussi s'est occultée !_

_-Je le vois bien lieutenant ! Hermiod, temps avant impact ?_

_-Trois minutes et vingt-huit secondes._

_-Nos chances ?_

_-Aucune. Les boucliers ne résisteront pas. Nous allons littéralement nous écraser à la surface de la planète._

_-Bien ouvrez une porte d'hyperespace. »_

Une toile d'araignée bleutée apparaît près du vaisseau qui s'y jette sans hésiter. La planète frôle malgré tout le Daedale quelques millièmes de seconde avant son entrée dans l'hyperespace, secouant violement le vaisseau. Une explosion cataclysmique accompagne la disparition du Daedale.

Aux confins de la galaxie de Pégase, une planète vient de mourir, emportant avec elle la vie sacrifiée de milliers de femmes, hommes et enfants, persuadés d'avoir rejoint leur Dieu pour une vie meilleure.

Quelque part dans une zone où le temps n'est plus très palpable, un vaisseau blessé navigue à l'aveugle.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre onze

**Stratégies alambiquées**

_-« Bon sang, ça m'énerve ! Quel est ce fichu mot de passe et pourquoi ces ordinateurs refusent de fonctionner correctement ? Allez, tout doux ma jolie, allez accepte ce code… »_

Le docteur McKay s'agite sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il a relié sa machine au central d'Atlantis et cherche désespérément comment neutraliser le virus, ou plutôt l'intelligence artificielle, qui parasite le réseau. Dans d'autres circonstances il aurait trouvé depuis longtemps ce code mais voila, même son ordinateur refuse de l'y aider, et composer toutes les combinaisons possibles lui prendrait un siècle, voire plus si on compte le temps gaspillé à râler.

Du coup le scientifique calme et discret, image d'Epinal d'un autre temps, s'est transformé en un gamin nerveux et bougon. Encore quelques essais infructueux et voila le Rodney national d'Atlantis qui bazarde son ordinateur comme un vulgaire jouet. Geste d'énervement aussitôt regretté, mais pour rien au monde McKay ne l'avouerait !

L'air dépité, il regarde son meilleur allié qui en ce jour fatidique refuse toute alliance, puis lui tourne le dos, comme s'il espérait que les synapses électriques de son portable le supplient de revenir… amers illusions…stupides illusions.

Tout comme le docteur Weir et la majorité des Atlantes, McKay a peu de sommeil derrière lui. Il est particulièrement à fleur de peau et anxieux. Après avoir traversé tant d'épreuves avec le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, il se sent abandonné, presque jaloux de Lorne…presque.

Il quitte la salle de contrôle dans le but de rejoindre les docteurs Weir et Beckett, mais avant, l'urgence est de se calmer…aussi fait-il un détour par le self où un sublime sandwich de dinde l'attend. Une pensée pour John, l'adepte inconditionnel de la dinde, et en route pour le bloc chirurgical.

**oooOOOooo**

Ils sont de retour sur « le monde ». Lorne n'en revient pas.

Il lui avait semblé errer indéfiniment dans le noir au milieu de cris des êtres chers. Pourtant il savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion dans laquelle le temps n'existait plus. Il aurait aimé croire que cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était le jouet du divin depuis bien trop longtemps. Ils avaient quitté la planète que Sheppard nommait « la tombe » et étaient retournés sur celui qu'il nommait « le monde ». Décidément la vie aimait se moquer d'eux et leur jouer des tours.

Le major Lorne est également de retour dans son corps. Il voit par ses yeux et ressent ce que son corps vit à l'instant présent. Le faire souffrir n'amuse peut-être plus son parasite ?

_-« Ce n'est pas cela, mais j'ai besoin de ta voix et de ta détermination d'humain. J'ai besoin de tes sens et pas seulement de ton corps et pour cela…même si je répugne à l'avouer, j'ai besoin de te savoir proche de moi. On manipule plus facilement un pantin quand les cordes sont solides et courtes…si je t'éloigne de trop, je suis moins précis. »_

Voila pourquoi l'entité ne l'avait pas propulsé dès le départ dans de terribles cauchemars. Non seulement elle n'en tire pas autant de plaisir que son double psychique mais surtout elle a besoin de sentir son hôte proche d'elle pour mieux l'exploiter. Lorne se demande si la solution n'est pas là, dans cette faille qui le met si près de la sortie.

Un espoir….vite abandonné.

Quelle sortie ? Lorne n'est pas prisonnier d'une entité immatérielle comme l'était Sheppard. Aucune chance que sa simple pensée puisse l'en débarrasser. Alors où est l'espoir ?

Le sien n'existe plus et sa fin semble non seulement inéluctable mais également synonyme de destruction et de chaos.

Cependant, il reste Atlantis et tant qu'elle résistera à l'ennemi, il subsiste la possibilité de la protéger.

La motivation, l'envie de lutter et de sa battre, l'envie de vivre pour sauver sa cité et sa famille de cœur. L'espoir est de retour finalement!

Le divin progresse dans la steppe pour rallier assez rapidement le petit village qu'avait visité le major Lorne et son équipe. Sur la route Evan croit reconnaître le lieu qui fut la dernière demeure de Mégane. Une pensée rapide pour celle qu'il aimait…une pensée aussitôt reprise en écho par un rire sournois et perfide.

_-« Elle était jolie et m'a été très utile. Rien n'est plus simple pour briser un homme que de lui faire détruire ce qui lui est le plus cher. »_

Evan ne répond pas mais garde cette information qui rebondit dans son esprit comme un signal, une petite pièce supplémentaire à mettre à l'édifice d'un espoir futur.

Le village a beaucoup changé depuis leur départ. C'était il y a combien de temps ? Quelques jours, quelques semaines ? Il n'y a plus de femmes, plus d'enfants qui jouent...quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, le major Lorne se demande s'il y avait jamais eu de signe extérieur de joie de vivre sur ce caillou géant. Pourtant cela va bien au-delà. Le village semble abandonné, plus aucune trace de vie, plus de troupeau broutant l'herbe rare.

Le divin s'approche de la grande hutte qui fut la maison de son hôte de prédilection. Il s'arrête devant la porte et ne bouge plus.

Evan se demande ce qu'il attend, ce qu'il espère, mais la réponse ne tarde pas à venir. De l'intérieur surgit un bruit comme un râle, puis la porte s'ouvre. Le chef du « monde » sort sa tête comme une tortue cherchant à quitter sa carapace. En voyant son Dieu devant lui, il ne peut retenir un cri de joie. Il se jette à ses pieds dans une terrible supplique.

_-« Mon divin, mon Dieu, j'ai cru que vous nous aviez abandonné._

_-N'as-tu point confiance en moi ? Tu me déçois fortement._

_-Mais….bien sur mon divin, jamais je ne mettrais en doute votre amour pour nous, ton peuple._

_-Et bien chef, je suis revenu pour mettre à l'épreuve ceux qui durant tant de siècles m'ont assuré fidélité et amour sans limite et sans retenue. »_

L'homme se prosterne plus bas encore, baisant les pieds de Lorne. Evan ressent un terrible haut le cœur et étonnement réalise que son corps exprime effectivement ce dégoût. Une surprise pour lui qui depuis bien longtemps avait renoncé à être maître de son corps et se contentait d'être spectateur; mais également un effarement pour l'entité qui prend conscience de la dangerosité d'une proximité avec Evan. Le chef du caillou nommé « le monde » perçoit également le corps de son dieu qui se spasme. Se méprenant sur la signification de cette réaction physique, le chef se redresse et hèle les autres membres de sa communauté restés visiblement terrés dans leurs maigres habitations.

_-« Venez, venez tous acclamer le divin et son pouvoir sans fin. Venez rendre hommage à celui par qui et pour qui nous vivons! »_

Il se tourne vers Lorne et se prosterne de nouveau devant lui, imité aussitôt par les autres hommes de la tribu. L'entité, à travers le major Lorne, bombe le torse et montre une prestance digne de son statut déifié.

_-« En ce jour, mes amis, j'ai besoin de vous. Vous allez enfin rejoindre mon monde. »_

Une clameur accompagne ses mots. D'abord quelques cris de plaisir et de satisfaction puis un véritable chant d'allégresse. La folie a envahi le village. Une folie divine.

Un peu enfouit sous une jubilation qu'il est loin de partager, le major Lorne perçoit le plan démoniaque de l'entité. Le désir de sacrifice qui comme un jeu va lui permettre de rayer de la carte ce caillou et ce passé encombrant afin de recommencer ailleurs, de recommencer sur Atlantis. L'entité est heureuse de partager son plaisir avec son hôte.

_-« Oui, mais pas seulement. Leur sacrifice aura également un rôle à jouer dans la conquête de la galaxie. Je ne leur mens pas, je leur propose réellement d'être l'instrument de ma victoire, de mon triomphe sur les humains, les anciens et tout ce qui a pu, un jour renier mon droit au pouvoir absolu._

_-Vous êtes un malade. Un mégalomane complètement malade. Vous allez tuer tous ces gens dans le simple but de me prouver et de prouver au monde entier que vous avez de l'ascendant sur l'espèce humaine?_

_-Oui, mais mon but est plus stratégique que cela. Vous ne les sentez pas ? »_

La question perturbe un peu le major Lorne qui avait cesser de s'ouvrir sur le lointain. Rassuré par les sensations de son corps qu'il pouvait à nouveau s'approprier, Evan avait un peu laissé de côté les perceptions plus externes.

_-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais ressentir?_

_-Vos amis, vos alliés. Ils vous recherchent. _»

A ces évocations, Evan s'ouvre complètement sur ce que perçoit l'entité. Pourtant ce qui vient le meurtrir de plein fouet provient davantage des perceptions du colonel Sheppard et de l'inquiétude qui en résulte, que de celle du divin.

-« Que se passe-t-il John ?

_-Le Daedale. Le vaisseau est à proximité de la planète mais il ne la voit pas. Votre entité l'a occultée comme cela avait été la cas lors de mon passage dans la région._

_-Comment peut-il occulter une telle surface? Je n'ai pas croisé la moindre installation ou technologie permettant ne serait-ce que de supposer une telle capacité._

_-Je pense qu'il agit sur la matière tout simplement. A la différence de mon entité qui se limite à agir sur l'eau, votre faux dieu agit sur tout type de matière un tant soit peu minérale. Rodney saurait nous expliquer cela mais pour ce que j'en comprends, je dirai simplement qu'il interfère sur la façon dont est réfléchit la lumière et donne l'illusion qu'il n'y a rien. Pourtant, non seulement nous sommes bien présent mais en plus nous sommes en mouvement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est réellement cette planète, une lune, une construction des Anciens, une sorte de vaisseau...j'ignore ce sur quoi nous sommes posés, mais nous avançons droit vers le Daedale...et de plus en plus rapidement._

_-Alors c'est cela. Ils veulent utiliser « le monde » comme arme, un projectile qui se fracassera sur le vaisseau du colonel Caldwell, laissant peu de chance de résistance au bouclier._

_-Mais c'est un plan dément!_

_-Un plan parfait pour deux psychopathes en mal de reconnaissance. Le sacrifice fait partie intégrante de l'expression du pouvoir sur autrui. Autour de moi, des hommes se prosternent dans une hystérie collective incroyable. Il faut le voir pour le croire John!_

_Ils sont endoctrinés et l'idée de mourir pour leur dieu les emplie d'une joie phénoménale. Ils accueillent leur mort avec l'intime conviction qu'ils ne s'agit que d'un passage._

_-Doctrine sectaire par excellence. Pour ces êtres humains il est infiniment trop tard. Pour le Daedale...il ne nous reste plus qu'à croiser les doigts et espérer qu'ils entrevoient le caillou avant l'impact. Que se passe-t-il?_

_-Mon parasite fait un discours et se fait ovationner. Voilà, nous les laissons à leur triste sort. J'ai la nausée, John, je... »_

Lorne suspens les explications. Il vit avec intensité la dévotion des adeptes du divin. Cela le perturbe plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La part de lui qui est aux prises avec l'entité jouit du sacrifice et de la mort à venir des adeptes et des ennemis. L'autre partie de lui, celle dont il a repris le pouvoir, celle qui caresse maintenant le divin de très près, de trop près, souffre de la mort inutile. La proximité des deux parts de son être perturbe sa lucidité sur le présent. Lorne lutte pour ne pas se laisser dériver davantage vers la psychose de l'entité. La présence du colonel Sheppard est en ce sens un filet de sécurité auquel Evan s'accroche avec énergie.

Ayant terminé de motiver ses troupes de kamikazes, le divin sélectionne quatre hommes vigoureux parmi son peuple puis ensemble retournent vers le jumper où Sheppard les attend. Fière de son plan de conquête, le divin fait pénétrer les hommes de son peuple dans le petit vaisseau ancien.

_-"Voila du renfort et du divertissement pour vos amis sur la cité. Allez, colonel Sheppard faites décoller cette merveille et direction la porte des étoiles!"_

Sheppard s'exécute sous l'influence de son hôte. Si le colonel Sheppard suit à la lettre les ordres de son allié provisoire, John l'esprit perdu dans son propre corps, cherche à résister aux impulsions de l'entité. En symbiose parfaite avec l'entité qui le parasite, John tente de lui faire percevoir sa propre vision des choses;

_-« Pourquoi est-ce lui qui donne les ordres? »_

Pas de réponse mais une hésitation dans les manoeuvres de décollage du jumper.

_-« En tant qu'être ascensionné, n'as-tu pas davantage de légitimité pour être le maître d'oeuvre de votre triomphe?_

_-Cela suffit, tu essayes de me perturber mais tu ne le pourras pas cette fois-ci!_

_-Pourtant, j'ai raison et tu le sais._

_-Tais-toi! Disparais! »_

L'ordre est immédiatement suivit d'une impulsion psychique qui plonge de nouveau le colonel dans ses cauchemars.

Lorne perçoit la sanction. Il réprime difficilement l'envie d'ajouter sa touche personnelle à la manipulation de John. Le colonel avait raison, le plan est efficace mais il sera long et pénible...pour tout les deux. Finalement la notion de sacrifice les touche également, mais ont-ils vraiment d'autres choix?

Lorne s'éloigne de John qu'il sent pourtant en souffrance et se rapproche de son entité. Le jumper a décollé et s'éloigne du caillou. Mais l'entité de Sheppard a commis une erreur.

Influencé par les pensées de Sheppard qui le parasitent aussi sûrement qu'il envahit lui-même le corps du militaire, l'entité a omis d'enclencher l'occulteur du jumper, révélant par cette simple faute sa présence au Daedale. De même que le petit vaisseau, la planète elle-même est visible à tout observateur. Lorne réalise cela en comprenant que le discourt de son ami a également atteint sa propre entité.

Les deux êtres, initialement identiques et maintenant si distincts sont intimement liés et ce que perçoit l'un, il ne peut le cacher à l'autre. Lorne pensait qu'une part de chacun était enfouit et inaccessible pour l'autre. Cela est sans doute le cas, mais dans le doute, dans la perplexité et la complexité de leurs sentiments, ils sont incapables de se fermer totalement. Un atout incontestablement...un piège à éviter, un gouffre dans lequel il ne faut pas s'enliser et se perdre. Il faudra à Lorne et à Sheppard jouer très serré s'ils ne veulent pas être pris à leur propre piège.

Lorne essaye de se recentrer sur le plan mais des idées et des sensations se bousculent, perturbant sa concentration.

Une couleur. Le blanc. La glace.

**oooOOOooo**

Sa vie défile si vite qu'elle se demande comment cela se fait qu'elle n'ait pas encore fini. Peut-être est-ce l'impact de la balle qui arrêtera le temps ou accélèrera les dernières années de sa vie? En tout état de cause c'est bien la balle qui arrêtera sa vie tout court!

Le caporal la met en joue sans la moindre hésitation. Au fond d'elle-même Elisabeth sait qu'elle aurait du réagir, elle aurait du dire quelque chose ou peut-être se jeter au sol avec la dextérité d'un cascadeur. Mais voilà, la fatigue, le stress a eu raison d'elle...et définitivement cette fois-ci. Elle cherche à fermer ses yeux, voulant fuir la vision de sa mort mais impossible. Son regard est attaché fermement sur la crosse de l'arme que pointe le jeune caporal.

-Il était gentil pourtant, se souvient le docteur Weir.

De son côté le docteur Beckett ne peut se défaire du sentiment d'échec. Non seulement il n'aura pas sauvé le caporal mais en plus il aura sur la conscience la mort d'Elisabeth et la sienne. Oh, et puis finalement quelle importance? Sa conscience, là où il va, il s'en dépatouillera sans doute sans trop de problème.

Etranges comme les pensées affleurent avec la rapidité du message synaptique quand on sent sa mort arriver.

Etrange aussi, comme le temps sait se faire élastique quand cela l'arrange!

Etrange enfin, comme le destin aime parfois se jouer de nous.

Alors que le doigt du militaire se crispe sur la détente de l'arme, une autre main, moins ferme, moins sur d'elle, au contraire se relâche.

Arrivé sur ces entre faits, le docteur McKay laisse le primaire qui est en chacun de nous agir, purement par réflexe. Sans aucune réflexion préalable, ce qui pour le docteur McKay est extrêmement rare mais nécessaire si l'on souhaite que l'action soit rapide, McKay se jette sur l'assaillant. Enfin, quand on parle de se jeter, on devrait plutôt dire jette tout ce qu'il peut sur l'assaillant. Son sandwich d'abord et lui ensuite!

Excellente initiative qui d'un coup de dinde bien placé, fait voler le révolver du caporal. S'en suit la chute lourde et sans grâce de Rodney sur le pauvre malheureux.

Elisabeth tarde à réagir une fois de plus. Il faut dire que l'image surréaliste de la dinde entre deux tranche de pain venant heurter violemment la main du caporal a de quoi se poser des questions quand à sa santé mental ou sa probable arrivée dans un étrange au-delà. Le regard figé des deux ex-otages sur le sandwich n'échappe guère au pauvre Rodney qui lutte avec acharnement pour maintenir une emprise précaire sur le militaire.

_-« Bon, décidez-vous! Mangez-le ou venez m'aidez mais ban sang...agissez!! »_

**oooOOOooo**

La partie commence à peine et déjà on entend la glace qui se fend. Un craquement d'abord comme une brindille sur laquelle on marche.

**_Crack._**

Puis une succession de petits bruits de cloques qui explosent et enfin l'apothéose, les cris des enfants, de la panique et de la peur.

Le petit John coure avec ses camarades vers la berge qui signe la sécurité. Derrière lui un cri plus aiguë que les autres. Une fille, la fille.

Le petit groupe de copains avait décidé d'affronter mère nature au jeu du « t'es pas chiche ». Malheureusement ils avaient été chiches. Cap' de traverser la mare gelée. Cap' de montrer aux autres que la peur ne les arrêterait pas. John avait voulu faire marche arrière en voyant l'eau glisser sous la glace diaphane. Il aurait voulu jouer le grand frère rabat-joie.

Mais voilà, non seulement il était le plus jeune, comme toujours, mais en plus elle était là. Elle, c'était April, la petite nouvelle. John se sentait bête quand elle était là. Il n'aimais pas comment il se sentait et pourtant il adorait être près d'elle.

Aussi quand April avait décidé d'affronter elle aussi Dame Nature, le petit John avait senti son coeur bondir de courage et sa raison disparaître derrière ces sentiments tout neuf.

Et voilà maintenant la belle qui disparaît dans l'eau glacé de l'étang. John oublie une fois de plus la raison et retourne vers le centre insécure de la glace dans l'espoir de sauver sa belle. Jolie prouesse de chevalier. Malheureusement, à dix ans, même un chevalier ne peut lutter contre plus fort que lui.

John glisse sur la glace, ventre contre le froid mortel et accueillant. Il tend sa main en avant dans le but de la refermer sur celle d'April avant sa disparition définitive dans l'eau. Leurs doigts se touchent, se frôlent, et un sentiment de chaleur envahit tout le corps du petit Sheppard. Ses yeux se plongent dans ceux de la petite fille de douze ans. Elle est l'incarnation de l'ange. Un visage très pâle illuminé exclusivement par de grands yeux bleus intensément ouverts sur Sheppard et la vie. Une seconde qui dure une éternité, une seconde durant laquelle leurs doigts s'entremêlent. Puis April s'enfonce et entraîne avec elle le bambin pas plus costaud que la glace qui se fêle.

Un nouveau craquement puis John tombe brutalement dans l'eau, faisant s'extraire une épaisse couche de glace qui projette momentanément le corps d'April hors de son étau glacé.

Pendant quelques instants, John voit à travers le flux aqueux de l'étang le visage d'April qui se trouble. L'instant suivant leurs mains se séparent dans un mouvement ralenti. Même sous l'eau, John perçoit le bruit que fait le mini iceberg en retombant dans la marre et le bruit non moins violent du corps d'April qui le suit.

Le colonel Sheppard s'attendait évidement à une contre attaque brutale mais ce souvenir sortis de sa mémoire le sidère. Voilà quelque chose qu'il avait totalement oculté. April...ce prénom semble venir de si loin qu'il ne le touche pas autant qu'il devrait. John sent bien que ce souvenir doit être important sinon l'entité ne l'aurait pas choisit.

_-« A moins qu'il ne l'ait extrait par hasard. Pensant que ce souvenir oublié cache quelque chose. »_

John ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence du major Lorne à ses côtés.

_-« Je suis là depuis le début; j'essaye de me faire discret pour ne pas majorer la douleur de se souvenir et pour m'en protéger également._

_-Comment cela?_

_-Je ne sais pas, je me sens troublé. John, les deux entités sont également troublées par vos propos._

_-Tant, mieux, c'était le but! Evan...j'ai froid. »_

Ces mots sont aussitôt suivit par un plongeon psychique dans le souvenir. Et à l'instant où John sent le froid de l'eau le saisir, tous ses souvenirs tronqués refont surface.

La jolie April. Son visage blanc, ses lèvres blanches et ses yeux bleus.

Ils coulent ensemble.

Le petit John veut rester avec elle. La brûlure du froid lui fait moins mal que le regard vide de sa princesse. La brûlure des ses poumons lui fait moins peur que la honte de ne pas être à la hauteur de son rôle de preux chevalier.

Il veut mourir avec elle, mais ça, c'est avant.

Avant de sentir le manque d'oxygène comprimer son cerveau et sa perception du monde. Avant que se courte vie ne défile en deux secondes trente, laissant le goût amer de l'abandon. La peur l'envahit alors aussi sûrement que l'eau glacée de l'étang...puis s'est le néant. Un trou noir accompagné d'une étrange sensation, celle de s'élever dans les airs.

Le petit John pense aussitôt qu'il vogue vers le paradis où l'attend April, éperdue d'amour.

Puis la douleur réapparaît, sans préavis, dans demande préalable, simplement, brute et intense.

John ouvre les yeux. Un visage est penché sur lui, un homme, baraqué à l'allure de méchant. La peur se surajoute à la douleur, mais elle est de courte durée. John à l'impression d'exploser. Comme une bombe il s'ouvre, projetant ça et là trippes et boyaux.

Le colonel Sheppard hurle mais aucun son de sort de sa bouche. Sa carcasse humaine est calmement installée aux commandes du jumper. Tout juste si on devine au coin de sa bouche un sourire ou un rictus, un petit signe de plaisir.

Le colonel Sheppard, celui qui est tapis dans son souvenir hurle et lutte contre l'homme qui veut le réanimer.

_-«Je ne veux pas, non, laissez-moi! »_

Evan s'engouffre dans la brèche béante qu'est la souffrance de Sheppard. Il perçoit sa douleur et la peur, les prémisses de la schizophrénie face aux corps morcelés.

_-«John, ce n'est pas ton sang qui s'écoule mais l'eau qui sort de tes poumons! »_

L'enfant ne l'écoute pas et laboure de coups de poing le soldat qui lui administre les premiers soins.

Sur la glace, une équipe de militaires a pris en charge les enfants et leurs parents affolés. Certains crient, d'autres pleurent sans retenues, d'autres encore sont tétanisés, emprisonnés dans un syndrome post traumatique naissant.

_-« Tous cela, c'est du passé John._

_-Non, Evan, je la sens qui reviens...en pire. La peur, la douleur, la mort et la honte, tous ces sentiments je les ai pleinement ressentis ce jour-là, puis je m'en suis blindé. Associant le militaire qui m'a extrait de l'eau à tous ce que je n'étais pas et à tout ce à quoi j'allais aspirer à être._

_-Tu n'étais qu'un enfant._

_-Un enfant qui pensait être un homme. Tu sais que les parents d'April m'ont toujours tenu pour responsable, moi le plus jeune. J'ai été désigné comme l'instigateur. J'ai voulu l'impressionner et je l'ai tué. »_

Aussitôt le visage d'April s'imprime dans l'esprit de Sheppard et de Lorne puis se transforme progressivement en celui plus masculin du colonel Sumner pour l'un et celui plus adorable de Mégane pour l'autre.

C'est Evan qui le premier rompt le silence.

_-«Nous avons tous nos croix à porter. Finalement j'avais tord John._

_-Sur quoi?_

_-J'ai eu l'impression que de partager mes cauchemars m'affaiblissait car me monterait nu, sans armure, mais en fait nous pouvons partager notre souffrance et l'alléger bien plus que je ne le pensais._

_-Peut-être. Possible. Probablement...oui. »_

Alors que les deux hommes ont enfin le sentiment de sortir la tête de l'eau au sens propre comme au figuré, une souffrance inouïe les envahie. Celle-ci est si intense qu'elle ne peut s'exprimer autrement que par son ressenti.

John et Evan sont brutalement extraits du songe et propulsés dans le jumper. Devant eux, le spectacle saisissant d'une explosion au frontière de l'hyperespace.

Le peuple qui jadis occupait une planète nomme « le monde » vient par son suicide collectif d'entraîner la plus phénoménale décharge d'ondes psychique jamais perçues. Les deux entités s'en gorgent jusqu'à saturation. Les deux humains se recroquevillent le plus loin possible du plaisir de leur parasite. Les quatre survivants de l'holocauste applaudissent le sacrifice accepté de leurs amis.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre douze

**Le piège se referme**

-«Les chevrons!Docteur Weir, la porte s'est activée et le bouclier n'est pas levé!»

Le technicien est presque hystérique tant cette activation non programmée le surprend. Il en oublie même la phrase d'usage, ce qui n'étonne ni ses collaborateurs ni le docteur Weir présente au centre de contrôle.

Elisabeth a les traits extrêmement tirés. Non seulement elle manque comme tout le monde de sommeil, mais sa récente expérience devant le bloc opératoire l'a quelque peu bousculée. Quand elle y repense, l'idée d'avoir été sauvé par McKay et son super sandwich volant l'a laisse perplexe. Doit-elle en rire ou en pleurer? Elle a pris le parti d'oublier cet incident, tout comme le docteur Beckett. Quand à McKay... et bien, McKay, c'est McKay. En d'autre terme, si le scientifique ne s'approfondit par sur la méthodologie employée, cela ne l'empêche pas de jubiler quand au résultat obtenu.

Elisabeth quitte ses songes pour se plonger dans le vortex bleu qui illumine le hall d'embarquement.

-«Je pensais que nous ne pouvions pas désactiver le bouclier?

-Nous non, mais la cité elle, ne s'en prive pas. Ce sont les codes d'identification du colonel Sheppard.

-Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne guère? Et bien, puisque la porte leur est grande ouverte, nous n'avons plus qu'à les attendre. Rappelez-vous les instructions du colonel caldwell. Allez, tout le monde en position!»

Evidement l'invasion de la cité par la porte avait été envisagée. Plusieurs hommes sont prêts à tirer sur tous ce qui pourrait transiter par l'horizon des événements.

On attend le jumper, peut-être le major Lorne, sans doute le colonel Sheppard. Quoique soit l'ennemi, les hommes sont fins prêts, du moins autant que l'on puisse l'être après tant d'heure d'attente.

Cela fait vingt-six heures que le Daedale n'a pas donné de nouvelle. Vingt-six heures que les militaires sont à l'affût et presque autant que le docteur Beckett travaille sur les victimes de l'entité avec cette fois-ci de meilleurs résultats.

Même le petit caporal a pu être sauvé du sandwich de dinde et de l'entité.

Soudain la vague se trouble et des hommes apparaissent, coupant court aux divagations d'esprit d'Elisabeth. Elle n'a pas le temps d'entamer la moindre discussion que les tirent fusent déjà de parts et d'autres. Des bruits métalliques se mêlent aux râles des blessés. Elisabeth regrette l'absence de chef militaire. Même le colonel Caldwell serait le bienvenu.

Pourtant le silence apparaît aussi rapidement qu'il avait disparu. Un nuage de fumée artificiel, parsemé de laser se dissipe lentement.

Il n'y a plus d'assaillants, plus l'ombre d'un ennemi menaçant.

Il ne règne plus que le silence mortel qui clos inlassablement tous les combats. Le silence et la mort.

**oooOOOooo**

Les dernières heures avaient été étranges, un peu comme tout le reste de toute façon. Le jumper avait franchit la porte vers une planète lambda que Sheppard et Lorne ne reconnaissaient pas. Il n'y avait aucune trace de vie, du moins à proximité de la porte. Le lieu avait en fait peu d'importance, son but étant exclusivement de décharger la cargaison, c'est-à-dire les hommes du peuple de feu «le monde».

Le divin avait un plan bien précis et cela inquiétait le colonel Sheppard. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Tout avait été calculé avec minutie et précision. Il était impératif pour ces hommes de pénétrer Atlantis par la porte, à pied. L'infanterie en première ligne et la cavalerie en retrait. Dans un premier temps, John et Evan n'en comprirent pas l'intérêt, mais quand ensemble, homme/appâts et jumper, ils franchirent l'horizon bleuté, tous s'illumina.

Sheppard ferme les yeux, du moins se ferme virtuellement, au moment où ils pénètrent dans la cité. Il ne voit donc pas les quatre hommes ouvrir le feu ni ses amis atlantes riposter. Il ne voit pas les corps tomber par terre et se protège au maximum des émotions de satisfaction de son entité.

A l'inverse, le major Lorne assiste à toute la scène. Les hommes du caillou tirant en tous sens dès leur sortie du vortex, ne laissant que peu de place à l'expectative. Puis la riposte et le calme qui revient rapidement. Encore un simulacre de bataille, un sacrifice pour divertir les entités et capter l'attention des Atlantes.

La cavalerie peut pénétrer les forces ennemies, sans résistance, sans lutte assassine.

Dans le jumper occulté, les deux possédés profitent pleinement du spectacle. Une horde d'hommes qui s'entretue, quelques scientifiques hébétés qui assistent au spectacle et celle que l'on nomme Elisabeth, prise de court...ha quelle jouissance. D'un autre côté, ils regrettent presque de ne pas être aux prises avec de plus féroces guerriers. Le spectacle est trop court, pas assez prenant et surtout manque singulièrement de suspens. Comme il sera facile de posséder Atlantis.

-«Je ne le crois pas.»

Si John est toujours un peu en retrait, hésitant à affronter son ennemi si tôt après sa dernière remontrance, en revanche, le major Lorne est complètement d'attaque.

-«Vous pensiez qu'il ne resterait que quelques hommes, une dizaine tout au plus, mais ouvrez vos yeux, enfin les miens, et regardez! Ils sont tous là! Nos soldats, nos scientifiques, nos amis. Vous n'entrez pas en terrain conquis, loin de là. Vous aviez miné le terrain, poser les bases d'un terrorisme interne, mais nos amis ont su déjouer vos plans et rester maître de la cité. Ce n'est pas le chaos qui nous accueille. Votre première attaque a échoué!

-Nous attendions cette riposte, d'où l'intérêt d'envoyer quelques amuse-gueule à vos soldats. Mais c'est exact que nous avons sans doute un peu sous-estimé vos capacités, mais au final cela ne change rien.

-Nous?!»

Cette fois, c'est le colonel Sheppard qui s'engouffre dans la brèche.

-«Comment ça nous? Partagerez-vous votre victoire avec autant d'aisance que votre défaite?»

Voilà qui remet nettement les choses à leur place, rendant tout plus limpide, au grand dam de l'entité qui se pensait intimement supérieur à un esprit humain. Comment un être aussi primitif, pour ne pas dire primaire, peut-il le défier ainsi de ses mots?!

La colère bien plus encore que le sentiment d'être mis à nu devant son associé, lui fait momentanément perdre sa prestance. Oubliant l'usage télépathique pourtant plus simple et autrement plus rapide, il commente son action à voix haute, la voix étonnamment douce du major Lorne.

L'humain prendrait-il de l'ascendant sur l'entité? Ou celle-ci finirai-t-elle simplement par se perdre dans cette nouvelle humanité qu'est la sienne?

-«Qu'importe ce que vous pensez colonel Sheppard, vous et le major Lorne n'êtes pas là pour m'imposer des choix et des actions mais pour nous servir d'hôtes. Méfiez-vous car nous pourrions vous expédiez dans des recoins de vos âmes si reculés que la lumière n'y pénètre jamais.»

Si le divin croyait s'adresser aux humains, c'est l'entité psychique qui lui répond, prenant à son tour la voix du colonel Sheppard.

-«Quel est réellement ton plan? Comment venir à bout d'une cité si elle n'est pas un tant soit peu soumise à nos désirs. J'attendais l'apparition de nos adeptes. Où sont-ils?

-Qu'importe ce qui a, ou n'a pas marché. La cité est quand même sous notre contrôle via son réseau informatique, et certains de ses membres le sont encore...quoique j'obtienne peu de contact. Ils ont du tous être tuer...cela fait tout de même des humains en moins, me semble-t-il.

-Et une fois que nous aurons décimé ces humains. Que comptes-tu réellement faire?

-Envahir la galaxie, la notre et la leur. Reprendre ce qui nous revient de plein droit. Le pouvoir absolu.

-Le pouvoir absolu ne se partage pas. Où ai-je ma place dans ton tableau idyllique? Où est mon accès au plan des Anciens.

-Mais il est là, partout autour de toi. Sheppard a été à deux doigts de l'ascension. Je l'ai lu dans le major Lorne, tu dois le voir mieux que moi. Faites votre ascension ensemble!

-Je vois mal comment l'y obliger.

-De la même façon que tu as fait ton ascension, en lui donnant envie d'abandonner son corps comme on quitte une prison de chair et d'os.»

Voyant le débat mal tourner et s'éloigner de son but final, le colonel Sheppard reprend la parole, psychique celle-ci.

-«Ne vois-tu pas qu'il cherche à t'éloigner de cette galaxie? Quel sera ton pouvoir lorsque je serai aussi immatériel que toi. Nous serons tout deux piégés au choix, dans le monde des anciens mais sans aucun pouvoir d'action sous peine de sanction, soit dans ton monde actuel, celui de la frustration physique et de l'enfermement psychique.

-Tu cherches encore à m'embrouiller et à me détourner de mon but de vengeance.

-La cité est le joyau des Anciens. La posséder est sans l'ombre d'un doute ce qui leur ferait le plus de mal. Ils sont là, au-dessus de nous et nous observent.Ne les imagines-tu pas rageant de savoir leur enfant, entre tes mains perverses? Le fruit de leur travail et de leur savoir soumis aux lubies de deux grands enfants capricieux?!

Comment rendre fou furieux des êtres dénués de tout sens communs et de modestie, en trois leçons.

1) Agiter pour bien décoller la pulpe ou savoir décanter leur perfide personnalité.

2) Renverser lentement pour remplir la coupe ou comment approcher du point de non-retour, attention à tout débordement...renversant!

3) Boire jusqu'à la lie ou assumer ses actes et ceux qui en découlent avec l'espoir que l'effet soit celui voulu!

Et finalement retourner les deux entités l'une contre l'autre en les mettant face à leurs propres exigences d'omnipotences!

**oooOOOooo**

Elisabeth se penche au-dessus de l'épaule du docteur McKay.

-«Alors?

-Alors je cherche mais l'ordinateur me met des bâtons dans les roues. En tout cas cela confirme mes soupçons.

-Soyez plus explicite Rodney!

-Depuis le départ du colonel et du major le réseau informatique d'Atlantis est parasité par une sorte de virus, assez proche de l'intelligence artificiel pour qu'il s'adapte à nos efforts pour l'enrayer. Idem d'ailleurs quand il s'agit de fouiller la base de données des anciens...données inaccessibles! Raz le Bol!

Enfin, depuis l'attaque à la porte, il y a du changement. Non seulement le virus anticipe mes actions, mais j'ai même l'impression qu'il agit en interaction avec mes neurones, c'est à se demander si je ne suis pas infecté!

-McKay!

-Regardez par vous même.»

Elisabeth regarde l'écran d'ordinateur sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle doit rechercher. Puis alors que le scientifique commence à expliquer de quoi il en retourne, l'écran s'anime.

-«Regardez Elisabeth. Je pense qu'il serait bien de aborder le problème en cherchant ce qui est relatif aux croyances Athosiennes.»

Sur l'écran une image rouge clignotante apparaît.

**Accès interdit**

-«Vous voyez ce que je voulais dire Elisabeth?

-Heu, non, pas vraiment. Vous avez voulu faire quelque chose qui vous est encore interdit, mais en dehors de cela, je ne vois rien de nouveau.

-Ce qu'il y a de nouveau c'est que je n'avais encore rien fait. Je l'avais justesuggéré. Cela confirme l'idée que la personne qui dirige le dit virus doit être présente dans la cité. En d'autres termes, je suis certain que le colonel Sheppard et le major Lorne, ainsi probablement que leurs charmants parasites, ont investi la cité pendant que nos hommes se concentraient sur la porte.

-Comment?... Ha, évidement...avec le jumper en mode occulté. Est-ce que vous pouvez les localiser?

-Je m'y atèle depuis la fin de l'attaque mais macache, rien, toujours le même message clignotant. Mais je pense que l'on pourrait contourner le problème en se passant de l'informatique.»

Le docteur Weir jette un regard neuf et tout surprit sur l'informaticien. Celui-ci voit de suite de quoi il en retourne.

-«Je sais ce à quoi vous pensez Elisabeth, mais je suis capable d'agir aussi sansl'aide de microprocesseurs...Vous ne vous souvenez pas d'un certain sandwich de dinde?

-Ce n'est pas votre volaille lyophilisée qui nous aidera à retrouver nos amis vivants.

-Détrompez-vous. J'ai une idée.»

**oooOOOooo**

Le jumper ne progresse plus. Il flotte, statique et invisible dans un couloir proche de l'infirmerie.

L'idée de base était de sillonner les principales artères de la cité à la recherche des alliés puis de contaminer ou tuer les derniers survivants. Mais il fallait bien aux entités se rendre compte de l'évidence. Il n'y avait aucun allié, personne sur qui compter en dehors d'eux-mêmes. Voilà qui contrariait bien les plans si parfaitement orchestrés. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une seule solution, sortir du jumper et tout recommencer.

-«Pour une fois, je crois que vous nous surestimés!»

John aurait bien aimé dire cela avec une voix sarcastique, mais même en se concentrant sur Rodney pour y puiser de l'énergie, seul un petit chuintement ridicule et à peine audible sorti de sa bouche. Cela suffit pour se faire entendre mais surtout comprendre.

-«Il a raison. Nos hôtes sont périssables et nous avons négligé cette donnée dans notre équation.

-Que m'importe.»

L'entité s'ouvre un peu plus à Evan.

-«Oui, il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, mais cela me suffit pour agir.

-Non, je ne le crois pas. Leurs amis sont forts et lourdement armés.

-Et alors? Ils ne tireront pas sur deux des leurs!

-Je crois que tu te trompes!»

_**Flash**_

Elle le regarde avec beaucoup de tendresse.

-«Je suis désolée John!

-Non, Teyla, ne tirez pas!»

C'est le souffle coupé que l'entité en Sheppard commente cette expérience.

-«Ok, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Il nous faut donc les remettre d'aplomb si l'on veut pouvoir les exploiter encore un peu...»

L'entité est davantage bouleversée par ce souvenir court et intense que son propriétaire. En effet, John revit ce moment comme quelque chose de normal. Il aurait agit de même si la cité et tous ses habitants avaient été en danger. En revanche, il est relativement ravi que le souvenir se cantonne à cet ultime instant. Il n'aurait pas aimé revivre sa rencontre avec Ronon...quoiqu'en y pensant davantage, John se demande si l'entité aurait été jusqu'à lui donner la chance de ressentir encore la chaleur des lèvres d'Elisabeth. A cette évocation, John retient difficilement un fou rire, aussitôt partagé par Evan.

-«Tu n'aurais pas préféré te souvenir des lèvres de Carson? Au fait, y'en à d'autres que tu as embrassés? Rodney?

-Ha, pitié! Pourquoi gâcher ce moment de béatitude?!»

Depuis le début de leurs mésaventures, jamais les deux terriens ne s'étaient sentis aussi détendus. Ils assistent à la discussion des entités avec un réel plaisir. Tant qu'ils peuvent les troubler, ils ont l'espoir de perturber leurs funestes projets. D'un autre côté, se voir avec la conscience de leur parasite est particulièrement désagréable. Le colonel Sheppard tente, comme à son accoutumer, d'adoucir la vision par une boutade.

-«Je suis en bien meilleur forme que toi Evan. Je tiendrai sûrement un round de plus.

-Ne te vante pas. N'en déplaise à ton ego presque aussi surdimensionné que celui de ton goa'uld Pégasien, je ne suis pas si mal que cela. Admire avec quelle aisance je me mouvois dans le jumper. Trois pas et je titube, deux et je me retiens discrètement aux sièges avant.

-C'est une nouvelle chorégraphie?

-Cela suffit!»

Le cri est si puissant qu'il semble avoir fait trembler tout le jumper. Décidément l'humour n'est pas le fort des entités. Etrangement, celles-ci paraissent de plus en plus soumises à leur enveloppe humaine, usant de leurs cordes vocales pour s'exprimer alors que paradoxalement John et Evan n'ont jamais été en aussi parfaite symbiose que maintenant.

-«Puisqu'il doit en être ainsi, nous allons vous ravitailler... ou du moins reconstituer un peu le corps du major Lorne. Quand au colonel Sheppard... je pense que le plus court chemin vers l'ascension reste l'approche de la mort. Je serai vous colonel, je commencerai ma méditation. Rappelez-vous Teer!»

**oooOOOooo**

-«Rodney, je pense que vous exagérez. A part vous, je ne vois vraiment pas qui se laisserait prendre à un tel piège.

-Chut! On voit que vous n'avez jamais été à la chasse vous!

-Non, pourquoi, vous oui? A la chasse à l'orignal?»

McKay est sidéré par les propos du docteur Weir. A croire qu'en l'absence de Sheppard et de Ronon, il faut impérativement que quelqu'un le taquine.

-«Ecoutez Elisabeth, je suis persuadé que l'attaque devant la porte était une diversion. Maintenant avant de nous attaquer il leur faut faire des réserves.

-En armes, oui, pas en sandwich de dinde!

-Ho, cela suffit avec cette histoire de sandwich! Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus en entendre parler?

-Oui, je...»

Il faut avouer que pour une fois le docteur McKay est dans le vrai et le docteur Weir, légèrement à côté des réalités. Rodney en vient même à se demander si tout cela n'est pas un cauchemar ou un rêve comique avec erreur de scénario.

-«Je suis navrée Rodney, mais je me sens étrangement impuissante. Les militaires s'autogèrent comme ils peuvent et ma foi, je dois avouer qu'ils mettent parfaitement en pratique les dernières consignes du colonel Caldwell. Les médecins quand à eux, ont terminé de soigner les contaminés et attendent de pieds fermes qu'ont leur expédie les deux colis...quand à moi, je suis là et je vous regarde tendre un filet...

-De bœuf!

-Pardon?

-Tendre un filet de bœuf! Je plaisantais Elisabeth. Puisque vous vous comporter comme Sheppard, j'en fais autant. Chut...écoutez!»

Un léger vrombissement puis un cri, suivi aussitôt d'un autre. Aucun doute, le jumper est dans la salle de restauration. Elisabeth et McKay attendent de voir apparaître leurs amis en quête de victuailles, mais les choses tournent bien différemment. Surtout lorsque résonne dans le jumper et dans toute la salle le bruit d'une arme à feu puis d'une alarme, immédiatement suivit par la fermeture automatique des portes de la cité.

**oooOOOooo**

Le jumper a repris son avance lente, méthodique.

-«Je ne suis plus certain que cela soit une bonne idée.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Si je l'accompagne aux portes de la mort dès maintenant, lui et moi ne pourront t'être utile au moment de l'assaut. Pourquoi dans ce cas m'avoir fait venir ici? (Peut-être pour se débarrasser d'un concurrent.)

-Bien au contraire. Quand vous serez ascensionnés, tu pourras m'aider et détruire toute vie humaine qui ne me soit utile. (Et te tuer toi aussi!)

-Et s'il meure. (Je mourrais soit en certain. Je ne l'élèverai pas en t'entraînant avec moi. Ma chute sera la tienne!)

-Alors tu prendras possession de qui tu veux. La cité regorge de vie et d'eau. (Et s'il prenait possession de ton corps, de ton hôte? Avoue que tu jubilerais d'en faire autant!)

-Oui, j'aurai le choix et pleins de nouvelles expériences à vivre. (Pas une fois que tu les auras toutes détruites.) Et après, une fois que la cité sera notre. (Sera sienne!)

-Alors nous serons de nouveau les maîtres de l'univers. Les humains seront nos esclaves. Je régnerai sur le monde réel et toi sur le plan des anciens. Tu en feras tes propres esclaves.

-J'aimerai... (Et ça se prétend égal de dieu! Mais quel naïf. Il sera maître sur pégase mais toi tu ne seras rien. Crois-tu que les Anciens se soumettront? Et par quels miracles comptes-tu les assouvir? Ha ça, il t'a bien eu. Tu vas agir sur notre plan d'existence car là sera ton pouvoir mais ailleurs, tu ne seras rien!) ... Mais si je ne quitte pas Pégase?

-Alors nous partagerons ce pouvoir. (Des miettes! Il ne te laissera que des mondes touts aussi caillouteux que ceux des Anciens! Il va te berner!)

-Prouves-le et laisse-moi envahir complètement ce corps. Si nous devons partager la galaxie, nous pouvons partager cet hôte.

-C'est hors de question!

-Pourquoi? (Oui, bonne question ça, pourquoi?)

-... (Tu es fait comme un rat! Tu veux voir l'image? Un petit rat pris dans la souricière avec le fromage tendre et olfactif juste sous ses moustaches!).

John et Evan titillent avec finesse l'animosité latente qui existe entre les deux entités.

Le désir pour celle de Sheppard de ne pas régresser et d'assouvir pleinement sa vengeance contre les Anciens. Hors de question de se retrouver de nouveau auprès de ces êtres qu'il méprise plus que tout, s'il ne peut en être le maître absolu. Hors de question également de quitter ce plan d'existence si le prochain ne lui apporte pas davantage d'emprise...ce qui tout d'un coup semble beaucoup moins évidant.

Quand à l'entité de Lorne, elle se vit comme unique détenteur du savoir et de la connaissance. Elle voit son homologue psychique comme une version altérée et inculte. Un ami que l'on exploite et jette quand il n'est plus utile, ce qu'en définitive elle avait bien l'intention de faire. Mais maintenant, elle s'interroge. Le pourra-t-elle aussi facilement? Ses pouvoirs seront-ils toujours supérieurs à ceux de l'autre entité, une fois celle-ci ascensionnée. Quand elle avait vu en Lorne l'existence de cet autre entité, de ce passé qu'elle croyait disparu, elle avait cru y lire du pouvoir, l'occasion d'associer ses forces et de décupler son génie. Mais finalement elle avait pris le risque de le diviser au contraire. Et maintenant elle allait en payer le prix. Mais ce ne serait pas sans entraîner avec elle le colonel Sheppard, le major Lorne et la cité toute entière.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre treize

**Epuration**

Dans la salle de restauration règne le plus grand chaos. Elisabeth Weir est figée tant pas la surprise que par l'indécision. Que faire? D'un côté la cité s'est mise en mode de défense...contre quoi, contre qui? D'un autre Sheppard et Lorne sont à portée de main, toujours invisible mais particulièrement perceptible.

Dans le jumper les deux hommes sont au corps à corps. Sheppard tient le colt qu'il a réussit à extraire des mains malhabiles de Lorne. Le coup de feu n'a fait qu'abîmer la structure du petit vaisseau. Sheppard rejette l'arme qui l'encombre loin de lui. Si John maîtrise l'art de l'arme à feu, l'entité, elle, se sent plus à l'aise avec ses mains et ses pensées. Il en est de même pour celle qui sévit en Lorne.

Extérieurement le combat ressemble donc à une bataille de chiffonnier entre deux pucelles, griffures et coup de dents acérées. Intérieurement en revanche, la guerre fait rage, une lutte sans merci pour un orgueil irraisonné et aussi infini que l'égocentrisme des entités.

oooOOOooo

Elisabeth Weir sursaute lorsqu'un appel résonne dans sa radio. La chef se ressaisit rapidement. Un fugitif coup d'œil lui apprend que McKay continue à flairer la piste de Sheppard et Lorne, imperturbable.

-«Docteur Weir, nous avons un gros problème.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Atlantis s'est hermétiquement fermée. Nous sommes cloisonnés et... Nous sommes prisonniers de la cité docteur Weir.

-Oui, ici aussi les portes sont closes.

-Il n'y a pas que cela docteur Weir. Le système de ventilation s'est arrêté et à la lecture des données qui défilent sur nos écrans il semblerait que la cité tente de dériver certains produits afin de nous asphyxier.

-Comme Phoebus?

-Précisément. Exactement le même mode opératoire, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Nous aurions besoin du docteur McKay pour empêcher cette catastrophe.»

Elisabeth se tourne vers Rodney qui ne semble pas particulièrement ému de la situation. Comme si l'urgence lui coulait dessus sans l'atteindre, il continue d'avancer à la recherche du jumper occulté. Seule sa lèvre supérieure discrètement retroussée marque sa satisfaction.

-«Pourquoi ne suis-je indispensable que pour sauver Atlantis? Et quoi d'autre encore? Ha oui! La Terre, la galaxie et l'univers peut-être.

-Rodney, cessez donc ces enfantillages. Nous n'allons pas devoir nous justifier à chaque fois que l'on requière votre aide. Il faut sortir d'ici et rejoindre le centre de contrôle.»

Imperturbable, Rodney poursuit sa recherche. Quelques brides de sons étouffés parviennent jusqu'à lui, lui arrachant un grand sourire de satisfaction.

-«Ils sont là!

-Docteur McKay, dans l'immédiat,je pense qu'il y a plus important que le jumper.

-Non Elisabeth. C'est l'entité qui contrôle l'I.A. C'est elle qu'il faut neutraliser. On trouve la bête, on la neutralise et on récupère notre cité.

-Mais nous n'en aurons peut-être pas le temps. Il est peut-être déjà trop tard.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela et faites moi confiance.

-Mais Rodney...

-Elisabeth!»

Un regard de chien battu qui fait fondre la glace et la résistance du docteur Weir. Décidément quand McKay joue les Sheppard, il y arrive assez bien. Chut, ne surtout pas le dire à l'intéressé, cela ne ferait que l'enfoncer encore davantage dans sa déprime post-traumatique. Elisabeth en est là de ses pensées lorsque la main de Rodney vient butter contre la carcasse métallique du vaisseau. Le jumper étant statique, Rodney n'a aucun mal à en faire le tour et à faire disparaître sa main dans un interstice dont il y a fort à parier qu'en dehors du scientifique, personne n'en connaissait l'existence. Le sas arrière du jumper s'ouvre aussitôt, laissant apparaître un étonnant spectacle.

oooOOOooo

Ailleurs dans la cité un autre étrange spectacle se joue. Les Athosiens ont repris leur pittoresque rituel d'encens et de bougies colorées. Les couloirs étant fermés, aucun accès ne leur est ouvert sur l'infirmerie ou le restaurant mais cela ne les arrête pas. L'un d'eux, qui semble être le plus âgé, agite ses mains au-dessus d'une flamme rouge vive, dessinant dans l'air des arabesques de fumée. Une enfant d'à peine plus d'un mètre s'approche du vieil homme.

-« Grand-père? Pourquoi tu fais de la fumée? Maman, elle dit que y'a pas d'air.

-Ne t'inquiète pas petite, aucun air ne sera meilleur pour toi et la cité que celui qui transporte les traditions de nos ancêtres.

-Grand-père? Pourquoi je ne comprends jamais rien à ce que tu dis?»

L'homme cesse un instant de faire danser la fumée et pose son plus doux sourire sur la jeune demoiselle.

-«Attends encore un peu et la vérité t'apparaîtras.»

L'enfant s'éloigne du vieil homme qui reprend son rituel avec sérieux, mais ne résiste pas au rire en entendant au loin la voix aiguë de l'enfant.

-«Maman, pépé il parle comme un terrien, blablabla et blablabla. Dis, c'est contagieux?»

oooOOOooo

Blablabla et blablabla serait plutôt la spécialité de Rodney. Pourtant en cet instant, l'étonnement stupéfie la moindre parole. Elisabeth et Rodney regardent confus, le curieux tableau.

Les deux militaires seraient passés sous un rouleau compresseur qu'ils auraient meilleure allure. Ils sont comme enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre, coincés dans un nœud humain. Aucun ne parle, aucun de bouge, tout juste peut-on deviner quelques mouvements respiratoires, irréguliers et à peine suffisants pour leur subsistance. Leur peau a une teinte sinistre, proche du marron cartonneux. Leurs yeux profondément cernés, sont entrouverts, laissant deviner un enfoncement orbitaire peu naturel. Si d'un premier abord on pourrait les croire morts ou comateux, la lumière qui lie leurs regards dément formellement cette impression.

Elisabeth rompt la première le silence.

-«Qu'est-ce qui les a mis dans cet état?

- Une déshydratation majeure. L'entité n'a pas pris soin des enveloppes dont elle a pris possession. Ce sera son ultime erreur.

-Rodney! C'est de John et Evan dont nous parlons!

-Non, Elisabeth. On parle d'ennemi. Mais il reste un espoir de sauver nos amis. Espérons là encore qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

-Vous avez raison. Le temps presse, emportons les à l'infirmerie.

-Il faut d'abord rendre l'entité ou les entités inopérantes.»

Elisabeth s'approche de Sheppard et pose sa main sur son front. D'un geste brusque elle retire ses doigts et les regarde rougir.

-«Il est bouillant de fièvre. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dangereux. Quand au major, il n'a pas l'air en meilleur état.

-C'est vrai mais l'entité continue d'interagir avec l'environnement. Il faut l'isoler.

-Comment?»

Rodney lève les yeux vers Elisabeth comme s'il cherchait à y puiser du courage.

-«Comme cela.»

Un tir paralysant atteint le colonel Sheppard de plein fouet, rompant l'extrême rigidité de son corps qui se fait tout mou avant de s'étaler sur le sol du jumper. En réaction immédiate, le major Lorne qui semblait tout autant amorphe, se redresse et se jette sur le docteur Weir. Une rage qui se libère sans raison apparente, juste la frénésie meurtrière d'une entité aux portes d'une fin qu'elle ne peut ni admettre ni même envisager.

McKay hésite à tirer. Une courte discussion entre lui et lui-même. Ho et puis... Rodney vise le grumeau Lorne/Weir et tire. La masse informe se délite et deux corps s'effondrent sur celui du colonel Sheppard.

Le silence est revenu dans la salle de restauration.

Pfuiiiiiiii, les portes de la cité se sont ré ouvertes, libérant le passage aux atlantes. McKay enclenche sa radio, appelant à la rescousse une équipe médicale et une escorte militaire, surtout une escorte militaire.

oooOOOooo

Je suis vivante?

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, Elisabeth porte son attention à tout ce qui l'entoure. Des bips, des clics, des respirations exagérément sonores et des murmures, des chuchotements lointains. Discrètement, elle ouvre un œil, espérant pouvoir examiner les lieux en toute tranquillité.

-« Carson?! Elisabeth s'est réveillée!!»

Raté pour la discrétion. Elisabeth ouvre franchement ses mirettes pour découvrir Rodney assis à ses côtés. Sa première impression est l'agacement. Encore et toujours Rodney dans les pattes. Vient immédiatement après un léger, très léger sentiment de culpabilité lorsque le docteur Weir réalise que le scientifique esten fait assis à son chevet, dans le bloc médical d'Atlantis. Ses traits s'adoucissent et Rodney lui adresse un sublime sourire. Puis les souvenirs refont surface et la chef d'Atlantis se remémore ses derniers instants. Qui était en possession d'une arme incapacitante? D'un coup ses traits se durcissent et la tête de McKay s'enfonce aussitôt dans ses épaules, telle une tortue, sous le poids d'une culpabilité soudaine.

-«Docteur Weir, je suis désolé mais...

-Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été asphyxiés par les dérivations de l'entité?

-Parce que j'avais préalablement bloquétoutes modifications des circuits pouvant être dangereux, et tout particulièrement ceux nécessaire à notre oxygénation.

-Comment avez-vous su?

-Elémentaire docteur Weir. Les entités s'imprègnent de l'identité de leur hôte. Dès que le réseau informatique a été infecté, j'ai pris les devants et shunté tout ce qui étaient shuntable. On apprend de ses erreurs passées. Inutile de laisser une telle arme aux mains de l'ennemi. Je me doutais bien qu'en lisant en John l'histoire de Phoebus et Thalan, l'entité ne résisterait pas à utiliser la même technique en cas de besoin.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé? En reprenant connaissance j'ai eu la vision de tout Atlantis sombrant dans le néant. L'air m'a semblé suffocant et j'ai eu...»

Elisabeth reprend son souffle, traduisant l'effort que nécessite cette réflexion.

-«J'ai eul'impression que l'ennemi était finalement arrivé à ses fins.

-Vous avez donc douté de moi?»

Le ton léger dément le reproche.

-«Je suis désolé Docteur Weir de vous avoir tiré dessus. Le major Lorne vous avait alpagué et je ne savais vraiment pas comment vous séparer autrement. Quand à votre sensation d'étouffement... Nos amis Athosiens ont recommencé leurs délires olfactifs. Pour l'instant Carson a réussit à limiter leur intrusion mais je crains que sous peu toute la cité ne soit plus qu'un vaste fumatorium.

-Mouai...passons. Comment vont nos amis?

-Carson commence à l'instant le traitement sur le major Lorne.»

Devant le regard étonné d'Elisabeth, McKay poursuit ses explications.

-«Il était impossible de leur faire subir un traitement de ce type sans les avoir requinqués. La déshydratation n'était pas leur seul problème. Maintenant d'après Carson, une simple hémodialyse serait insuffisante pour le major Lorne qui est beaucoup trop infecté. Il vient de commencer l'exsanguino-transfusion.

-Et le colonel?

-D'après ses bilans sanguins il y a très peu de trace de l'entité et de la substance inconnue détectée sur les autres. Il est en cours de dialyse. Toujours d'après le docteur Beckett, cela devrait suffire.

-Etrange.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que le colonel Sheppard semblait tout autant atteint que le major Lorne.

-Peut-être son extrême faiblesse l'a-t-elle rendu plus sensible aux pouvoirs de l'entité.

-Peut-être. Sans doute. Espérons-le.»

oooOOOooo

La dernière chose dont il se souvient est l'étrange haine qui l'avait envahi à l'égard de John. Il n'ignorait pas que son origine était fausse et pourtant elle l'avait imbibé avec aisance. John et lui savaient pertinemment que la fin serait ainsi. Ils l'avaient prévu et avaient même intrigué ensemble pour en arriver là. Mais jamais Evan n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle fureur destructrice s'emparerait de lui.

Au départ ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre, puis très vite leur corps leurs avaient fait faux bonds, ne pouvant plus suivre. Physiquement ils avaient jeté l'éponge. Mais c'était sans compter avec leurs vilains parasites qui avaient pris la relève, projetant dans l'autre les pires tortures imaginables pour un être maléfique. Evan ne se souvenait pas vraiment des images qui avaient peuplé son esprit mais il se souvenait parfaitement bien des sensations qu'il avait éprouvées. La honte se mêlait au dégoût, à la haine, à la peur, à tout ce qui fait la partie sombre de notre être.

Evan sourit.

Il se souvient avoir réussit à échapper aux entités. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. Enfin, la notion de temps est toute relative, mais cela lui avait semblé être une véritable source de survie.

A cet instant où il lui semblait sombrer dans le néant, il avait eu l'impression de toucher à la noirceur la plus totale de son âme. En cet instant il avait aussi été touché par une voix lointaine mais enivrante, celle de John, comme un rire, projetant l'image d'un nain ridicule, aux oreilles pointues et à la peau verdâtre. Un nain au faciès déformé d'un McKay face à une appétissante brochette de poulet malencontreusement parfumée d'agrumes. A la honte et la peur, s'était mêlé un étrange moment onirique où le nain avait pointé son doigt difforme vers Evan avant de l'invectiver.

-Tu choisis le côté noir de la force. Ne la laisse pas s'emparer de toi!

D'un coup tout avait pris une autre dimension et Evan avait réussit à se sauver dans un monde imaginaire totalement incompréhensible pour l'entité. Un monde peuplé de souvenirs enfantins, de robots et de princesse à sauver. Par moment il se sentait touché par des mots, par des sons, mais cela ne le brisait pas, plus maintenant!

Le combat avait donc continué, lointain.

Evan espérait qu'il en avait été de même pour John, mais au fond de lui il savait que l'entité de Sheppard avait une emprise plus importante sur le psychisme de son ami.

Tout en revenant au présent, Evan songe à ces expériences passées. Son sourire se brise et Evan se demande un instant s'il est encore dans son refuge d'irréalité ou dans un présent incertain. Seule la confrontation pouvant lui apporter la réponse, Evan ouvre les yeux.

oooOOOooo

-«Docteur Beckett! Il revient à lui.»

Carson s'approche du major Lorne et pose délicatement une main réconfortante sur son bras. Evan ne peut bouger. Il est sanglé aux poignets et aux chevilles, prisonnier de son lit d'hôpital.

Le major cherche à parler mais ses lèvres refusent de lui obéir. Une douleur faible mais lancinante dans sa gorge et le goût, encore et toujours du sang. Evan ferme les yeux et crispe ses poings de rage. Une sensation douce et chaude se colle sur son visage. Il rouvre les yeux sur le regard du docteur Saint Bernard, larmoyant, compatissant et attendrissant.

-«Ce n'est rien Evan, juste une crevasse qui s'est ré ouverte. Ne cherchez pas à parler, laissez tout cela cicatriser doucement. Tout va bien, vous êtes à l'infirmerie. C'est fini.»

Un signe de tête comme un démenti. Rien ne semble pouvoir jamais finir. Carson désigne du doigt une poche emplie de sang ainsi qu'un étrange container, pas bien gros, où semble s'agiter une gélatine de couleur orangée.

-«Nous vous donnons un sang tout beau tout neuf. Quand à votre propre sang, il est filtré afin de récupérer toute substance étrangère.L'entité qui s'est emparé de vous est de nature minérale, particulièrement ferrique. Il n'est pas trop compliqué de l'éloigner de vos cellules, mais dans l'état de parasitose où vous étiez, il est impossible de s'assurer 100 de pureté. C'est pourquoi nous pratiquons une exsanguino-transfusion. C'est l'unique moyen d'être certain du résultat. Quand à ce que nous extrayons de votre sang...Le gel, là, est de nature inconnue et participe à l'envahissement mais nous avons réussit à le canaliser. Ce fut laborieux mais bon, peut-être en apprendrons nous davantage après études des spécimens.

-...

-Non, chut, surtout pas d'effort et pas de parole. Reposez-vous.

-Le col...

-Le colonel va bien. Il y a peu de matière étrangère dans son sang, nous en viendrons donc rapidement à bout. Une simple dialyse sera suffisante. De toute façon nous n'avons pas les moyens d'assurer deux exsanguino-transfusions. Dormez maintenant major.»

Evan ne se fait pas prier. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il ferme les yeux rassurés sur le sort de ses amis.

Une erreur évidement, mais qui l'en blâmerait?

oooOOOooo

Evidement cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.

Cela faisait deux jours que le traitement du major Lorne était achevé et tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre. Il était même difficile d'imaginer qu'une entité ait pris possession aussi facilement d'une partie des hommes d'Atlantis. Evan était convalescent, dormant quasiment en permanence. Un repos salutaire selon le docteur Beckett qui lui refusait obstinément toutes visites, même d'Elisabeth.

Tout serait presque parfait mais certains éléments perturbaient encore l'idyllique épilogue. Tout d'abord, le docteur McKay, qui ramait sur son réseau informatique, n'arrivant pas à purger le système des embruns de l'I.A.

-«Toujours ce satané mot de passe!»

Ensuite le Daedale, dont plus personne n'avait entendu parler depuis sa disparition dans la fenêtre d'hypernavigation. Tant que les communications avec le monde extérieur étaient interrompues, Elisabeth se raccrochait à l'idée que le vaisseau était en parfait état dans la Voix Lactée ou un ailleurs tout aussi confortable.

Et enfin, le colonel Sheppard, encore et toujours, grain de folie dans des rouages un peu grippés.Le traitement du colonel avait été un échec, du moins partiellement. Plus aucune trace d'une quelconque entité minérale. Pourtant le colonel était toujours aux abonnés absents. D'un mot gribouillé sur une feuille de papier, le major Lorne avait fait comprendre la nature du parasite. Encore cette vilaine bête qui avait empoisonné leur existence quelques mois plus tôt. Décidément, les ennemis du colonel Sheppard étaient tout aussi fidèles que ses amis.

Impossible de savoir quels étaient les dommages tant que l'homme n'avait pas repris connaissance et cela pouvait durer jusqu'à perpette aux dires de McKay. Le docteur Carson Beckett, lui, était plus rassurant, prouvant, électroencéphalogramme à l'appui, que le colonel n'était pas encore un légume en hibernation.

Elisabeth s'approche lentement du lit devenu depuis plusieurs semaines la résidence secondaire du colonel. Tout juste le temps de changer les draps et l'y voilà réinstallé!

-«Qu'allons nous faire?»

Pendant un moment, Elisabeth avait eu envie d'aller chercher du secours auprès de Gaslin. Le loup s'aurait peut-être accéder à des endroits que l'humain ne pouvait atteindre. Mais si l'idée avait une petite touche réconfortante elle était aussi inutile qu'illusoire...du moins tant que la porte des étoiles restait hors d'usage.

Derrière la porte, celle de l'infirmerie cette fois, le vieil Athosien s'agite et fait des signes à Elisabeth. Elle le regarde puis se lève dans sa direction, prête à faire jouer ses talents de diplomate. Elle accueille le vieil homme d'un sourire sincère.

-«Je sais que vous voulez nous aider mais la fumée a déjà envahi quasiment toute la cité. Il serait raisonnable de laisser un air sain au moins dans l'infirmerie.

-Bien au contraire docteur Weir. Nous vous offrons une purification de l'âme par cet encens.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant mais s'il vous plait, allez purifier toute la cité si cela vous chante mais pas cette aile.

-Entendu docteur Weir.»

L'homme repart dépité, agitant sa coupe fumante comme un sorcier d'un autre temps. Après quelques minutes d'inaction, Elisabeth entreprend d'en faire autant, laissant le colonel aux bons soins des machines médicales.

oooOOOooo

Le docteur Beckett est plongé dans ses notes. Qu'a-t-il oublié? Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché? L'état stationnaire du colonel le perturbe et rien n'arrive à l'extirper de ses pensées. Rien?

Bip! Biiip!

Une alarme sonore se déclenche, aussitôt couplée à un voyant lumineux.

-«Cela provient de la chambre du colonel Sheppard!»

L'infirmièrequi s'affole est une jeune recrue embauchée pour pallier au manque cruel d'effectif en bonne santé depuis le passage de l'entité. Carson plus habitué aux alarmes et aux étranges interactions entre elles et Sheppard ne s'inquiète pas outre mesure. Pourtant plus il s'approche de la chambre plus l'inquiétude augmente. En réalité, il n'y a pas que son stress qui s'épaissit...l'air ambiant également. Finalement l'Athosien a réussit à pénétrer le saint lieu devenu aussi irrespirable qu'un hammam en plein cagnard.

Une voix étouffée, une quinte de toux...sans doute l'Athosien, puis une main qui s'agite pour se frayer un chemin dans la nébuleuse olfactive.

-«Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici?»

La voix de John, enrouéetel un vieux tabagique. Carson plonge dans le nuage avec entrain et enlace son patient sans retenue. Ce dernier le repousse légèrement pour mieux se fondre dans son regard.

-«Je croyais sortir d'un endroit vaporeux et cauchemardesque et je découvre une cité dans les nuages.J'ai eu un peu peur mais votre visage est plutôt rassurant docteur Beckett.»

Le médecin hilare, ne peut résister à la boutade.

-«Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas tombé sur Rodney!

-Effectivement, je crois que je me serais ré-enfoncé au plus profond de mon lit...»

John regarde autour de lui.

-«Si tant est que je le retrouve! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fumée Carson?

-Un rite ancien de nos amis Athosiens et sans doute le remède miracle à votre état de torpeur. Maintenant je me sens un peu euphorique. Il doit y avoir de puissants psychotropes dans ces émanations. Il serait sans doute préférable de ne pas rester ici plus longtemps. Heu, John?

-Oui?

-Vous savez où se trouve la sortie?

-Par ici je suppose. Attendez, je crois distinguez une port... Aoutch!»


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

Une table, une atmosphère chargée et des deux tasses d'où émane une voluptueuse fumée. Parfum autrement plus agréable que l'épice Athosienne qui embaume encore la cité Atlante. Il aura fallu pas moins de trois jours pour obtenir un semblant de pureté pour l'air saturé des couloirs d'Atlantis.

Les deux mains jointent comme une prière autour de sa tasse encore chaude, Evan parait songeur. Sans un mot, mais avec un plaisir non feint, il porte le noir nectar à ses lèvres. Chaque petit moment de délice se savoure quand la mort vous a côtoyé de si prêt et a fait de vous, à votre corps défendant, son meilleur et pire allié.

-«Lorsque nous étions dans la grotte, je n'aurai jamais imaginé un épilogue heureux à notre histoire. Ce fut finalement relativement facile. Si cela n'avait pas été aussi douloureux, je dirai presque que cela a été trop simple.»

Face à Evan, le colonel Sheppard est tout aussi absorbé par son café que par ses pensées. Tout deux semblent étrangement en symbiose, mais dans un univers qui échappe aux communs des mortels. John repose la tasse qu'il vient de vider d'une traite.

-«Pour ma part, je pense que les entités avaient surestimé leurs pouvoirs. Le temps, mais surtout le déclin d'une dévotion apparemment sans faille des adeptes, a terminé d'émousser leurs forces déjà vacillantes. Parfois je me dis que cela faisait peut-être partie d'un plan à long terme manigancé par les Anciens. On ne le saura jamais mais je me demande si en s'éloignant, puis en détruisant leur planète-prison terraformée par les Anciens, l'entité n'a pas enclenché un processus d'annihilation, comme une sécurité à long terme.»

John est morose et de mauvaise humeur, voire de mauvaise foi, lorsqu'il aborde les technologies Lantiennes. A sa décharge, il a été dernièrement confronté à des expériences oubliées dont il ne garde pas un souvenir particulièrement heureux!

-« Je trouve que les Anciens étaient spécialistes de ce genre de chose. Ne pas intervenir, même des millénaires après leur disparition. Prêcher de bonnes paroles mais agir tout autrement. En l'occurrence, il y a ingérence dans la prospérité de l'espèce…

-Et cela nous arrange bien. Quoiqu'ils auraient pu les détruire plus tôt.

-Ils espéraient sans doute qu'ils s'autodétruisent. Cela a d'ailleurs faillit être le cas. Enfin, avec les Anciens, plus on en apprend et moins on comprend. En tout cas les Athosiens, grâce au savoir transmit de générations en générations, ont su me débarrasser définitivement, du moins je l'espère, de ma sale bestiole!

-Je ne vois toujours pas comment cela fonctionne. Vu de l'extérieur, cela a l'air si simple. Mais à chaque angle de couloir, à chaque alarme, je m'attends à croiser quelqu'un de possédé. Un second effet Kisscool en d'autre terme.

-En fait, Carson a raison, la fumée propage un puisant psychotrope qui plonge un consommateur abusif dans une sorte de transe onirique.

-Je vois un peu de quoi il s'agit. Sur le caillou, le prête nous avait mis dans un état de délire psychotique terrible. Une transe hallucinatoire à la fois angoissante et enivrante. Ce n'est pas un souvenir que je prends plaisir à évoquer. C'était avant qu'il ne tue Mitch, puis que je ne tue...

-Nous savons tout deux par quoi nous sommes passés.»

Les deux militaires se regardent avec intensité. Jamais l'expression «bruns ténébreux» n'aura été aussi proche de la réalité. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'enfantement d'une amitié se fasse dans la douleur?

McKay entre au pas de course dans la grande salle du réfectoire. Le brouhaha habituel cesse dès son entrée. Un regard circulaire, une pensée fugitive…mais pourquoi diable ce silence soudain? Sont-ils donc toujours en train de médire de lui?

De fait lorsque la scientifique est de si mauvaise humeur, chacun craint d'être «la proie» de son prochain courroux. Dès que l'œil acerbe de Rodney se pose sur le major Lorne et le colonel Sheppard, le joyeux brouhaha reprend, avec d'autant plus d'entrain que les hommes se sentent sauvé d'un péril Rodnesque.

-«Major?

-B'jour Rodney. Je ne vous avais pas vu depuis l'heureux dénouement de cette affaire.

-Evidement que vous ne m'avez pas vu! Je passe tout mon temps à essayer de réparer ce que vous avez endommagé.»

Les mots se bousculent hors de sa bouche avec énergie, s'accompagnant de gouttelettes de salive à la trajectoire incontrolable. Plus Rodney s'énerve et plus son élocution devient enfantine, voire babillesque et incompréhensible. Sheppard ne peut s'empêcher d'interrompre la diarrhée verbale du scientifique. Une fois de plus les émotions prennent le dessus sur l'homme de science.

-«Calmez-vous Rodney, vous aussi vous nous avez manqué. Allez, cool, je suis certain que vous viendrez rapidement à bout de ce méchant virus qui vous tracasse tant.

-Evidement, je n'en ai jamais douté! J'ai d'ailleurs récupéré la plupart des fonctions du réseau. Sous quelques minutes la porte sera de nouveau active et Teyla et Ronon pourront enfin rentrer au bercail et commenter tout cela. Je vois d'ici Teyla insister sur la connaissance intuitive de ses ancêtres et Ronon assurer qu'il aurait botté les fesses des entités sans aucune difficulté!

-Voyons Rodney, vous parlez de nos fesses là!»

McKay ne réagit pas à la boutade d'Evan. Il voûte ses épaules, traduisant la fatigue de ses derniers jours, et laisse échapper (accidentellement?) ce qui le perturbe vraiment.

-« C'est quand même la pagaille là-dedans. Il me faudra des siècles pour tout remettre en état...sauf si je trouve ce fichu code.

-C'est peut-être la date de naissance de l'entité?

-Ou le prénom de sa belle-mère!»

Evan et John taquinent gentiment le docteur McKay. Un sport local très prisé sur Atlantis, mais surtout un moyen de fuir un présent encore douloureux et un terrible constat.

Pour Lorne, la mort de Mégane est encore une plaie à vif. Pour Sheppard en revanche, l'introspection a eu du bon, le sortir de son état léthargique dépressif. Le colonel se sent un autre homme, plus léger depuis qu'il a revécu et affronté son passé. Que peut-on y faire finalement? Le passé est le passé et rien ne sert de l'ignorer et de l'éloigner. Il ne doit pas être omniprésent pour autant. Il fait partie de nous comme le bien, le mal et tout autre élément qui fait ce que nous sommes.

Sheppard se sent maintenant prêt à affronter l'avenir et souhaite aider le major Lorne à en faire autant.

Passé, avenir...en attendant, le présent se nomme Rodney et celui-ci vire au rouge cramoisi.

-«Major bon sang, faites un effort de mémoire! Quel est le mot de passe choisi par l'entité?»

Le major Lorne reprend son sérieux et se concentre sur ce qu'il voudrait tant oublier. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le teint d'Evan changer et ses traits se durcirent que Rodney comprend à quel point cet effort est douloureux. Au fond de lui, le scientifique aimerait partager un peu de cette souffrance et soulager ses amis. Il aimerait surtout pouvoir leur dire combien il tient à eux mais...

-«Alors, vous trouvez, major Lorne?!»

...mais Rodney se sent pataud dans le rôle du gentil et de fait il l'est vraiment. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure en terminant sa dernière phrase. Evan se redresse et le fixe intensément.

-«…C'est moi qui ai choisi et tapé le code. Je l'ai justement sélectionné pour qu'il vous soit difficile à trouver. Je ne sais plus. Un mot simple mais pas dans votre vocabulaire…attendez…»

John et Evan s'échangent un regard complice. Tout deux ont une illumination et leur regard s'animent et pétillent comme celui d'enfants ayant fait une bonne blague. Ce qui n'est pas loin du compte finalement.

-«Evan? Ce n'est quand même pas?

-Si John! Je l'avais totalement occulté mais en voyant Rodney bouffi et cramoisi, j'ai eu comme un flash.»

Le fou rire qui suit est violement interrompu par un Rodney plus agacé que jamais. Décidément ces hommes ont une faculté extraordinaire à passer d'un sentiment extrême à un autre!

-«Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi mais j'apprécierai un peu plus d'enthousiasme pour aider à débloquer la situation que pour vous rayer de moi.

-Désolé Rodney mais je vous jure que j'avais totalement oublié que le mot de passe était…»

Elisabeth Weir est soulagée. Un magnifique vortex bleu illumine toute la salle d'embarquement. Les communications avec le monde extérieur vont pouvoir reprendre et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Il reste évidement quelques désagréments mais rien dont Rodney ne puisse venir à bout, même si en l'occurrence il semble confronté à un exercice de style particulièrement récalcitrant.

-«Tiens quand on parle du loup!»

McKay est entré dans la salle de contrôle avec une allure qui relève davantage du bélier que du loup. Aux mots d'Elisabeth, il redresse la tête et constate que la belle est seule sur le balcon surplombant la porte. Pas de subalterne hilare, pas de Ronon sarcastique ou pire...pas de Teyla compatissante.

-«Vous parliez de moi? A qui?

-A moi-même. Je me disais que vous ne tarderiez pas à trouver la solution au problème qui nous tracasse.

-Moui, et plus vite que vous ne le pensez.»

McKay s'approche de la console de contrôle de l'ordinateur principal d'Atlantis et pianote avec agilité et dextérité. A la mélodie des touches succède un petit bip suivit aussitôt par une alarme.

Action / Réaction

Toutes les lumières d'Atlantis s'illuminent et les écrans holographiques qui avaient disparus réapparaissent comme par enchantement. Tout le personnel présent dans le hall se lève et applaudit le scientifique.

-«Bravo McKay!»

Elisabeth pose une main sur Rodney et le congratule. Etrangement celui-ci ne profite pas de l'ovation et entame un demi-tour, la tête entrée dans les épaules.

-«C'est super, Rodney. Quel était le mot de passe?

-Cela est sans importance. Bon, je vous laisse il me reste beaucoup de réseaux à contrôler maintenant.»

Toute la cité rayonne du triomphe de McKay. A l'infirmerie, Carson et ses collègues se congratulent mutuellement, heureux de retrouver le plein usage du matériel Atlante, scanner en tête.

Ce tableau d'euphorie se retrouve un peu partout dans la ville-vaisseau. Deux hommes cependant ne partagent pas totalement cette joie. Ils discutent calmement autour de leur tasse fumante. Heureux d'avoir aidé Rodney, heureux d'avoir pu effacer une partie des dégâts commis...mais une partie seulement. Leurs expressions changeantes passent volontiers du sinistre visage au plus rayonnant, variation futuriste de la commedia dell'arte. La vie a repris son cours tant bien que mal, essayant de chasser au loin le trouble laissé par l'entité. Ainsi va le monde et Atlantis.

La tête voûtée et le pas rapide permettent un diagnostique immédiat. Malgré son triomphe, le docteur Rodney McKay est dans un mauvais jour. Il arpente les couloirs d'Atlantis en maugréant comme un Chartier. Dire qu'un simple mot de six lettres suffit à le mettre dans un tel état.

C'est presque machinalement que McKay se retrouve face à la porte du réfectoire. Surprit mais pas tant que cela finalement, Rodney prend une grande inspiration puis pénètre dans l'antre avec un grand sourire. Il avance avec entrain, bien décidé à profiter de la nouvelle vie qui s'offre à eux.

-« Merci Major Lorne pour le code, tout va rentrer en l'ordre.»

Rodney prend une chaise et s'installe entre les deux hommes qui l'accueillent avec plaisir.

-«Que diriez-vous d'une partie d'éch...de poker?»

L'activité bat son plein comme aux plus beaux jours de la cité. Les hologrammes sont emplis d'une vie artificielle qui traduit le retour à la normale. Elisabeth est satisfaite d'un tel dénouement. Reste cependant pas mal d'interrogations, sur les entités d'abord.

McKay était surexcité en voyant l'énergie qui se dégageait du conteneur emprisonnant l'entité minérale.

-On pourrait en faire une source d'énergie potentiellement aussi importante qu'un EPPZ, avait-il dit rayonnant!

-On pourrait utiliser cette énergie maléfique pour anéantir une galaxie, avait aussitôt répliqué Elisabeth, coupant court à toutes expérimentations. L'entité sera envoyée en un lieu protégé dont le docteur Weir ignorera les coordonnées, peut-être la zone 51? Malheureusement, elle n'ignore pas qu'on ne peut jamais faire aveuglément confiance aux militaires et aux politiciens. Il est donc fort probable que l'entité loin d'être éradiquée, soit malgré tout source d'expérimentation. Enfin...tant que ce n'est pas Rodney qui prend des risques à faire joujou avec le vampire de Pégase, cela lui va!

Reste évidement l'entité psychique. A-t-elle vraiment disparue sous les effluves Athosiennes? D'après le colonel Sheppard, le bad trip onirique qu'il a partagé avec la bête était suffisamment terrible pour amenuiser ses forces et permettre au militaire de prendre le dessus. Certes, mais est-ce que cela signe sa complète disparition? Sans doute l'avenir le dira. Pourvu que cela soit le plus tard possible!

Le dernier questionnement concerne le Deadale. Qu'est-il devenu?

Elisabeth en est là de ses interrogations quand son regard tombe accidentellement sur l'ordinateur du docteur McKay. Quelques lettres bleues clignotent.

Six lettres.

Elisabeth s'approche, frôlant la souris et faisant par là même disparaître toutes informations de l'écran. Un économiseur s'installe. Une arabesque de chiffres et d'équations mathématiques...un trip à la Rodney McKay.

Elisabeth reste portant devant l'écran d'où vient de disparaître le mot de la fin.

Fin? Non...

C.I.T.R.O.N.

**FIN**


End file.
